


One Day for Us

by LenaLuthorOwnsMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad girl!Lena, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Good girl!Kara, Inspired by a Nicholas Spark-ish kind of love story, POV Alternating, POV Kara Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 57,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthorOwnsMe/pseuds/LenaLuthorOwnsMe
Summary: Kara and Lena met when they were 15. Kara's family just moved in to a suburban community somewhere in Wilmington, North Carolina, where Lena's father Lionel is a well trusted but feared governor. After an incident involving the two meeting in such an unlikely way, and immediately hating each other; they were paired by Miss Grant their Literature teacher to work on a remix of a classic novel for their final project before the summer. Would the two girls decide to be mature and set aside their differences to ace their final project, eventually being friends along the way? Or would the project just add more pressure and misunderstandings in their already rocky start?





	1. She Left on the Day of the Wedding

**February 2016**

_"Kara?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Kara - - You gotta answer - -"_

_"What?"_

_"Kara you have to say I do, this is the part where you need to answer babe."_

_"No - -"_

_"Babe? Kara what are you saying?"_

_"No, no Mike. I don't want this, I'm so sorry - - I'm so so sorry, I can't do this."_

_"Kara!"_

_"Kara!"_

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?"

"You dropped Mike just like that? After years of on and off and months of planning the wedding? The biggest wedding in all the history of people getting married in your family?!"

"I couldn't do it - -"

"Well you should've thought about that before all these mess. I still couldn't believe you ran away just like that, left him at the altar."

"What would you rather have me doing? Wait for divorce?"

"Crazy bitch. You should've said no right from the start. What are you planning to do now?"

"I don't know, just lay off and look for her?"

"Seriously? Oh who am I kidding of course, it's still her after all these years."

"Yes, and I'm still hoping one day we will."

 

**March 2006**

It was the summer of 2006 when I first laid eyes on Lena Luthor, she was the most attractive son-of-a-gun in our two horse town back in Wilmington, North Carolina. She's the governor's only daughter, the troublesome babe, cigarette-smoking-alcohol-drinking-condom-hoarding young woman, but also the coolest, smartest, and bravest I've known.

But of course I didn't know these facts at first, because we're new in town, dad's giving a shot to the bed and breakfast cottage industry by the Wilmington beach, with his best friends. On the other hand, my mother's a strict community college professor, and a member of the only Christian church in our town. So every Sunday our family attends the mass, me and my sister, Alex, are always expected to dress appropriately.

While Lena, well she's a free spirit, she wears whatever she wants, goes wherever and whenever she wants to go, and curses her heart out. I first saw her across our house one afternoon, it’s our first full day in the new house. I was reading a book at the front porch, when I heard her shouting curses to her mom, or the woman later I learned to be her step-mother.

She's fond of wearing hoodies and muscle tees, just either of the two or both, a day or two old ripped skinny jeans, and her worn-out chucks. She drives a 1968 Chevy truck, the coolest Chevy in our small gated village. Coolest mainly because it's only 1960s modelled car around the block.

Lena never smiles, she snarls to people blocking her way, a permanent scowl was sketched on her face and didn't talk much though she curses all the time. She goes to the same school as me, because there's only one high school near our village and all the kids go there; and everyone of them in school feared, hated, weirdly crushed on her, not only because she's the daughter of the governor and a total badass, but also because of her temperament.

"What's with that Lena? What's her deal?" I asked Lucy my new best friend, the daughter of one of my father's best friends.

"Well, for starter's she's hot." Lucy blurted shamelessly, see my point? Lena can do nothing or do trouble but everybody likes and dislikes her at the same time.

"Lucy really?" I rolled my eyes at her, it's only been a week since I start school here and I only saw Lena came in class twice or thrice the whole week.

"But seriously is she not?" Lucy seriously asks me.

"I don't know, I'm not paying that much attention to her, and besides how can you pay attention to someone who isn't around much?"

"Whatever Kara, you talk too much you know? Do you really wanna hear the gossips about her and her family, or not?"

"Are they that bad?"

"Gossips so they're negative duh?" Lucy said a-matter-of-factly, this is what I hate about her sometimes, she's too straight forward and doesn't care much if she hurt someone's feelings or not.

"Okay okay, let's hear it." I gave up and she leans closer to me while we watch Lena who's in the far back of the cafeteria, she's just sitting there, with her earphones on most of the time, and her daily ration of nutrition is a bowl of strawberries and blueberries or slices of apple and a 16 ounce milk carton.

"Right okay, so according to what I've heard to mothers talking every after Sunday mass, her dad was an ex-US Marine, who finished his degree in law in Ireland, there he met Lena's mom, they got married shortly after he graduated law because he's service was needed by the Marines again, until later in 1990. He retired when Lena was born, and moved here where he opened his doors to politics."

"But I saw her mother yesterday, she's brunette and young looking?"

"She's not Lena's mother, she's Lex'. Her mother died when she was ten for some unknown reasons." Lucy explained, and I noticed Lena gather her things and put her tray back. She's slouching a bit, she instantly puts back her hood once she walked out to the exit facing the track and field oval.

"So that's why she's rebellious?" I asked.

"Students around said she's like that because her dad's powerful, others said it's because she's into drugs, still others said she's just angry about everything in general because she doesn't know why her mother died. She even tried commiting suicide by jumping off the cliff by the watchtower two years ago."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

That afternoon I rode my bicycle to dad's cottages by the Wilmington beach, I was freely cruising by the side of the road when a rushing car passes by me so close it almost hit me, so I lost my balance and fell over the white sands. The car screeches a few feet away from me and stopped.

The driver slip out of the car and walked towards me, and that's only then I realized that the rusty black Chevy is familiar and that hooded figure is too.

"Why are you counterflowing on a highway huh?! I almost hit, you dumbass!" Lena roars while I was dusting my clothes off.

"What?! You call me what?!"

"Dumbass. ‘Cause if you're not one you'd be driving on the right side of the road!"

"If I'm dumb you're dumber! You're driving 70 kilometers on a 40 kilometer zone and a sharp curve!"

"Are you hurt?" she suddenly asks in a lower town.

"What?!"

"Psh! Dumb and deaf. I was asking you if you're hurt! Jesus."

"No! And why do you care?"

"I don't I'm just making sure you're not going to tell the police about what happened here. Ciao." She blurts before turning her back to me and walking back to her car.

It was the summer of 2006 when I first laid eyes on Lena Luthor, the troublesome babe, the do-no-good-daughter, and the future love of my life.

  
**\--**  
  
"What an asshole." I scoffed as I enter the café, part of dad’s bed and breakfast cottages.  
  
"Who's an asshole?"  
  
"Sorry dad, just some reckless driver along the highway, please don't tell mom."  
  
"By reckless driver you mean that rusty Chevy parked haphazardly on my parking lot?" Dad raises an eyebrow at the car outside.  
  
"Yeah, almost hit me. So please don't tell mom. I don't want to ride the bus to school." I pleaded and my father just laughed me off.  
  
"This'll be our little secret if you'd serve customers this afternoon until we go home?"  
  
"Dad really?"  
  
"Really really. Or I could drop mom a voice mail instead?"  
  
"Alright, alright I'm going! God you're blackmailing me." I playfully rolled my eyes at him, he just shuffled my hair and pushed me to take orders.

I adore both my parents. But between mom and dad, I've always adored my father more; I'm a proud daddy's girl. He's just more understanding and accepting on things about us his daughters. While mom's the typical commander in the house and we're all under her command.  
  
Tough luck is there's just one more customer who hasn't ordered yet and that's her, Lena.  
  
"Hi. What are you having?" I placidly asked and she darted her scowl at me.  
  
"You work here? Aren't you too young to wait tables? Does my dad - - oh wait never mind." She suddenly husks, mumbling the last part about her father. I think she's asking if his father allowed a minor to work for the cottage industry now.  
  
"I'm just helping my dad." I answered, and she nods right away.  
  
"Right, well I'm new so I guess you could just get me anything decent on the menu. And serve it by the beach front. Thanks." She said before grabbing her keys and pack of cigarettes before getting up from her spot.  
  
She freely walks out people are looking at her, older people murmuring something inaudible for me but they're shaking their heads in disappointment and/or disapproval. She sat by one of the empty tables without an umbrella and she slouched deeper wearing her hood again.  
  
"Daddy do we have any special?"  
  
"Yes dear, by the back of the menu why?"  
  
"Lena - - she doesn't know what to order so she said I could just get her anything decent."  
  
"That girl is really a waste, unrestrained - -"  
  
"Dad, order please?"  
  
"I'm sorry dear, I'm just a bit concerned a girl like that is always around you in school."  
  
"I'm fine that, I can take care of myself." I smiled.  
  
"Alright, I'll get her order now."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"Here's your order, en - -"  
  
"Do you know what it's like to be free?" Lena blurts as I put her order in front of her.  
  
"Uhh - -"  
  
"Freedom, from pain, from earthly needs, from judgement?" She revered staring blankly to the horizon.  
  
"I - - uhh are you talking to me?" I hesitated, and she instantly sarcastically chuckles.  
  
"Who else? Dumbass. Get lost now, you're not good at conversations." See? Wow. For someone who's always zoning out in class, who's always absent, and merely passing the mark, I guess. Here she is lecturing me how to converse and calling me a dumbass for the fourth or fifth time just this afternoon.  
  
"Dumber. Enjoy your food or whatever." I scoffed before storming out of her presence, she now officially irks me. But I'm not scared of her, just pissed.  
  
"Why do you look like you lost a bet?" Dad asks right away when I got back to the counter.  
  
"Lena asked me if I do know what it feels like to be free from pain, and blah blah blah." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"See the side effects of medical marijuana? I'm still wondering why her father's elected by the people here though."  
  
"Because he's an ex-Marine? He's a veteran?" I asked  
  
"Oh so you already gossiped about them huh?"  
  
"You know Lucy. Tell me dad what do you think of her father?"  
  
"I haven't met him yet, but they said he's short tempered maybe some memory of the war stayed with him until now. Employees in the governor's office seldom see him, he's just behind his office doors, he'll be at the office before anyone else and leaves after everyone does."  
  
"What's up with them anyway? Her and her father are totally alike. Students in school fear her."  
  
"Just typical people with power." Dad shrugs.  
  
Lucy's dad came in and had a chat with dad so I was left watching Lena outside. She's a bit skinny for her height, her hair's styled with a fixed bed hair, and she has already removed her hoodie, she's wearing a black muscle tee  without a bra underneath.  
  
I saw a faint ink on her sides maybe a tattoo, well no doubt ‘cause she has two other tatts, one on her wrist and another one on her nape. For teenagers those are cool, but for my uptight Christian parents those are clear manifestations of Lena's rebellion and even atheism.  
  
Our second Sunday in the neighbourhood came and as expected we attended as a family, that's the first time I saw Lena with her dad. It was a normal sight actually, they're both wearing plaid shirts, Lena wears a red one while her dad wears blue. Her dad even greeted my dad and they shook hands by the church's entrance. Mom has a look of disdain, while Alex and me lagged back, Lena further back.  
  
"Lee!" I suddenly heard from behind us, Lee? So out of curiosity, I turned to look and I saw Lena crouching in front of the a cute one front tooth missing boy with the same eyes as her. She hugged the kid and carried him up. They then walked pass Alex and me, then mom, dad and her dad. The boy called her dad, da-da so I confirmed that he's Lex.  
  
The kid fancied her, even though she's not smiling. Which was weird because I know kids love people smiling at them. But Lex showered Lena with kisses even if his older sister's stiff with no emotions at all. After them, a brunette young looking woman followed them, she's wearing a Sunday dress and she looks pretty; and I realized she's not that young for Mr. Luthor at all.  
  
The whole hour and half I spent inside the church that certain Sunday, secretly involved watching Lena from my peripheral view. She have Lex on her lap but her eyes are closed. When Lex touched her face and mumbled something she opened her eyes just in time for the end of the sermon.  
  
"Kara come on! Get in the water!" Lucy beams as she runs toward the beach, while I was sitting on the sand, book in hand.  
  
"I agree with Lucy, move your sexy ass Kara don't be such p-word." Eve adds as she removes her tank top and shorts.  
  
"Hey you're not wearing your swimsuit Eve!" I scolded.  
  
"Well would it make any difference if I was wearing one grandma?" Eve laughs.  
  
"Whatever you guys, I'll just read our book assignment."  
  
"Whatever you say grandma." Eve rolls her eyes at me before running to join Lucy. I can hear them splashing water at each other calling me out and teasing me but I stayed under the shade of our beach umbrella, with the classic book reading assignment, Miss Grant tasked us to finish by tomorrow.  
  
"Lucy!" I suddenly heard Eve screamed.  
  
"Kara! Help!" Eve said running towards my direction, I got up my feet but I stopped myself when I felt the water reach my waist. I remembered that I couldn't swim.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"I don't know!" Eve shouts back, people are gathering around us now, but no one wants to get in the water because there are jellyfishes. Fuck.  
  
I can hear Lucy asking for help, she's being stung but I can't do anything I'll just put us in more trouble if I push myself. And then I heard a splash from the bridge. Someone dived in and when I looked it was Lena, still wearing her hoodie. She swam towards where Lucy was. Lucy was in panic but Lena managed to hook her by the waist and drag her to the shore.  
  
"Lucy!" Eve and I beam as we rushed towards her.  
  
Lena removed her hoodie and used it to cover the large red mark on Lucy's stomach, the jellyfish stung. Lena looked up to Eve and me.  
  
"You with her?" Lena asks, breathless, while she's trying to calm Lucy down from the pain, I just nodded.  
  
"You have car?"  
  
"N-no, only bicycles." Eve answers.  
  
"Can't, I'll take her to my car. Follow me. we need to get her to the hospital, she's stung and I don't know how her body will react on it." Lena explains as she take Lucy in her arms. She half-jogged towards her Chevy and we followed her after gathering our things.  
  
"Open the back." Lena orders, I didn't know she's that strong. I know Lucy's petite but she can be very heavy if she wants too.  
  
"Get in there with her. Just try and calm her down." Lena orders again.  
  
We did what she asked us to do, I was holding Lucy's body while Eve tried putting her clothes back on. Lena drove faster than the 40 kilometer warning again, but I guess she's spared since we're having an emergency.  
  
She stopped by the emergency entrance of the hospital and she rushes back us, she took Lucy again and rushed inside.  
  
"Lillian!" Lena calls out, and a woman in doctor's uniform came rushing, it's Lex's mother.  
  
"Lena? What are you doing here? Are you hurt?" She asks in worried tone.  
  
"No, but this one is." Lena said pointing to Lucy who's already on one of the beds.  
  
"Oh jesus, did she - -"  
  
"She swam by the beachfront where jellyfishes were moving." Lena explains.  
  
"Right okay, I'll treat her now and we'll call her parents, you go home and change. Aren't you hurt too? You saved her?" Lillian asks.  
  
"Okay, no I'm not. I was wearing my hoodie when I got in the water."  
  
"Good thinking. Go home now."  
  
"She'll be okay?"  
  
"Yes, it's not so serious, good thing you saved her just in time." Lillian smiles, but Lena stayed poker face and just nodded.  
  
"By the way, they're with her." Lena says pointing towards our direction.  
  
"You can just wait by the waiting area." Lillian smiles at us we nodded. But when I looked around again Lena was gone, and I realized I was holding something, her hoodie

  
**\--** **  
**  
"What the hell?" I frowned upon seeing a crowd of people below the bridge, they're doing nothing and a girl's being stung by jellies in the water and almost drowning. Seriously?! What's wrong with this people?  
  
But I was wearing a fresh hoodie, and I'm also contemplating whether to be a hero or just let another hero come, but the girl could no longer manage another hero doubting. So without anything left to do, or my conscience would rather do, I zipped up my hoodie and took the plunge.  
  
She was a few feet away from me and I almost feel the jellies pricking my clothes, but I got to move faster, even though my clothes are dragging me down as well. She's almost sinking when I got to her out of panic and exhaustion and fear.  
  
When I got the jelly off her stomach I hooked her by my left arm and tried hard to paddle us to the shore where stuck ups are just watching, they didn't even call for help.  
  
"Lucy!" I heard two loud mouths rushed to the girl's side, and then I realized they're girls from my school. When I looked up, I saw dumbass, right if she's one, her friends are too. Who would swim by the beach at the time jellyfishes are moving out. There's a sign by the bridge telling them to stay out of the water for the next few days. Jesus.  
  
"You with her?" I asked dumbass, who just nodded. I removed my hoodie to cover her body, good thing I put on a muscle tee or I would've been bare here and instead of me saving a dumbass, a photo of a half-naked me would reach my father before we even get to the hospital.  
  
"You have car?"  
  
"N-no, only bicycles." The other one answers.  
  
"Can't, I'll take her to my car. Follow me. we need to get her to the hospital, she was stung and I don't know how her body will react on it." I said as I try and take the shorter girl in my arms. God she's kinda heavy, I didn't know someone so petite could weigh like this. So instead of a run a pulled the best half jog I could.  
  
"Open the back." I ordered, the two are still in shock and aren't moving. Don't they know an allergy from a sting can cause anaphylactic shock? God.  
  
"Get in there with her. Just try and calm her down." I barked as I slip in front of the steering wheel.  
  
Goodness this isn't how I planned my Sunday afternoon. It was supposed to be a quiet walk in the beach and a short hang by the old lighthouse before dinner. Now I'm going over the speed limit again because of three dumbasses.  
  
"Lillian!" I called out, as I rushed inside the emergency room, I put the girl down the bed first.  
  
"Lena? What are you doing here? Are you hurt?”.  
  
"No, but this one is." I pointed to the girl already balling her eyes out crying in pain.  
  
"Oh Jesus, did she - -"  
  
"She swam on the beachfront where jellyfishes were moving." I explained.  
  
"Right okay, I'll treat her now and we'll call her parents, you go home and change. Aren't you hurt too? You saved her?" Lillian asks.  
  
"Okay, no I'm not. I was wearing my hoodie when I got in the water."  
  
"Good thinking. Go home now."  
  
"She'll be okay?"  
  
"Yes, it's not so serious, good thing you saved her just in time." She smiles and I nodded.  
  
"By the way, they're with her." I said pointing to the direction of the two girls behind me and my job there was done. I was already driving away from the hospital when I realized I left my hoodie back there. It's my favorite one so I'm pretty pissed.  
  
"I heard you saved a girl from jellyfishes, your mom called - -" Dad says while I was descending the stairs after showering and changing clothes.  
  
"Lillian called you, she's not my mom." I spewed, I always hate him using that line to me, Lillian is not my mother and she'll never be able to replace her.  
  
"Lena - -" Dad starts again, while I was rummaging the fridge for something to take with me, I spot a bag of pretzels and took it.  
  
"Dad we've talking about this, I only have one mom. And she's not Lillian." I turned to face dad, who forced himself to nod.  
  
"But could you just please respect her as my wife? As your brother's mother?" He pleads like he always does.  
  
"We're better off this way." I shrugged, getting my keys again.  
  
I'm still not allowed to drive by law actually, because I'm only fifteen, but if dad wouldn't allow me I'd just be sneaking around. So he worked his ass up for my special licence, making sure I passed all theory exams and endured longer hours of driving lessons.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dad asks.  
  
"Somewhere." I husked, opening the front door.  
  
"Careful driving. Be back by dinner!" Dad calls out.  
  
**\--**  
  
"Kara! How’s Lucy?" Uncle Sam asks, Lucy was still asleep.  
  
"Uncle Sam, she hasn’t woken up yet since she was treated."  
  
"Lucy should’ve known that it’s moving season."  
  
"I'm sorry Uncle, I can't swim so I didn't have the chance to save her right away."  
  
"If you didn't save her, who saved her then?" Lucy’s mother asks.  
  
"L - Lena, Lena Luthor saved her." I said, both of them were clearly shocked upon hearing who their daughter's saviour was, and then Dr. Luthor comes in just in time.  
  
"Good afternoon, I take you are Lucy's parents? I'm Dr. Luthor." She greets with a smile, and she seems nice to me, I wonder why Lena seem to hate her. Well what am I thinking, she's her step-mom after all.  
  
"You're daughter's safe but her skin reacted to the poison from the sting, her skin got irritated. I prescribed her ointments until the redness and itchiness subsides. She can already go home when she wakes up." Dr. Luthor explains, her voice calm and soothing.  
  
"Thank you, Lillian." Aunt Jane smiles, even though unsure.  
  
"I'm just doing my job, good thing Lena was there and she was able to drive her here right away, or we could be treating something more serious." Dr. Luthor says making it all clear who the real hero of the story was.  
  
"And send my thanks to Lena." Uncle Sam offers.  
  
"I'm sure to tell her. I'll be going then."  
  
"Thanks again doc."  
  
"You're welcome." Dr. Luthor smiles before she walk out of the room again.  
  
**\--**  
  
"I heard what happened with Lucy? How was she?" Alex asks while we're having dinner.  
  
"Wait, what happened?" Mom and dad ask at the same time.  
  
"We were at the beach, Lucy and Eve went for a swim I didn't know and they may have forgotten that it's moving season so jellyfishes are out. Lucy got caught in the middle. And I can't swim so I didn't know what to do." I explained.  
  
"So Eve helped her?"  
  
"No, Lena did." I said looking at them, they look as shocked as Uncle Sam and Aunt Jane back in the hospital, and I think they're all thinking Lena is not capable of that heroism or any kind of such.  
  
"That's a surprise, but she's not the only one who tried to help right?" Mom asks again.  
  
"Well unfortunately, she's the only one who had the guts, while people even older than us, just watched." I said a-matter-of-factly, catching my mother off guard.  
  
I don't know why I feel protective of the matter, especially from my mother who's clearly doubting Lena. Maybe because Lena could've been hurt as well but she did what's supposed to be done when no one else would.  
  
**\--**  
  
"Hi Luce! You okay to go to school right away?"  
  
"Yeah, it's not that bad." Lucy smiles like nothing happened.  
  
"I'm really sorry I couldn't jump in and help you." I apologize.  
  
"No worries Kara, I wouldn't have you with me there, aside from the fact the you can't swim. You would've panicked just the same." Lucy chuckles, only to stop halfway.  
  
"Still hurts?"  
  
"When touched. So Lena saved me?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you see?"  
  
"Actually the only thing I saw yesterday were a dozen or more jellies, the pain and nothing more."  
  
"I could only imagine, but yes she's your lone saviour. She also may have forgotten about her hoodie, so I'm wishing she'll be around so I can give it to her."  
  
"And mom baked cookies for her, asking me to give it to her personally."  
  
The whole morning classes went on by without Lena, I am starting to wonder how she's going to pass for college when her GPA is too low, since she's not attending our classes regularly, what is she even learning anyway.  
  
"She's around." Lucy informs as we sat down at our usual spot at lunch.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Usual spot. Far back." Lucy nods and my head instantly turned towards her direction, she's wearing a part denim part cotton hoodie, reading a book. Wow. So now she reads. I wonder what she's reading? Erotica? Comics? Okay I know I'm being judgemental but after everything I heard and saw you can't blame me. Right?

  
"Let's go talk to her." Lucy suggests.  
  
"Why do you seem nervous but excited at the same time?" I frowned.  
  
"Are you nuts? Kara she's my hero. I almost died there and she saved me." Lucy rolls her eyes at me.  
  
"Are you coming with me or not?"  
  
"No, you just give her this, tell her I already washed it." I shrugged handing Lucy the hoodie.  
  
"Whatever you say." Lucy shrugs back before taking the box of cookies and hoodie with her.  
  
She casually walked towards Lena, while the whole cafeteria, silently watched. It's like they're expecting Lena to blow up to Lucy and throw a fit or something. But as I silently watched as well, Lucy approached her with a smile Lena looked up directly to Lucy with the same blank expression. Lucy slightly lagged, Lena eyed what Lucy was holding, and her eyes lit up when she saw the hoodie.  
  
Lucy did a little speech I didn't catch, and Lena nodded and told Lucy something I didn't catch either but Lucy smilingly handed the hoodie and the box of cookies and Lena nodded again and went back to reading. Lucy almost ran back to our table as the whole cafeteria gets back to their regular programming, she's restraining a squeal as she collapsed on her chair.  
  
"Gosh her eyes, they're the most expressive set of eyes I’ve ever." Lucy blurts with a sigh.

  
"Expressive? She's poker faced on you."  
  
"She didn't need to, just her eyes say it all." Lucy counters still obviously swooned by the great Lena Luthor.  
  
"What did you tell her, anyway?"  
  
"Well, I told her my name of course, then I thanked her for saving me and things like that. She nodded and said anyone could've done it, and I said the people around could've but only her did and she said that maybe she's anyone after all." Lucy details, and it was not what I expected, she didn't call Lucy a dumbass for swimming with the jellies. When she called me one a few times, if anything she was nice to Lucy.  
  
That afternoon I was on my bicycle going home but instead of using the usual route by the beach I went the other way around where the woods and the town cemetery was, it was quieter in that route actually, only a few cars passed by me. I was almost in front of the cemetery when I saw the familiar black rusty Chevy truck, I slowed down by an abandoned shack on the other side of the highway and observed.  
  
Lena got out of her truck carrying a small basket of plumerias and a tattered looking thick hard bound. She then walked towards the gates of the cemetery and gently pushed it open. Out of curiosity again, I decided to follow her. She's irking me up but she also got me interested when she gamble her own safety just to save a stranger.  
  
I left my bicycle by the gates opposite the truck, and slip inside as well careful not to make any sound. I saw Lena three trees away from where I am, she stopped in front one of the tombstones. She knelt and placed the basket beside it. She then sat crossed legs and grabs her book.

  
I heard her husk out words from the book, storytelling type. A rare smile is playing on her lips as she did, she was reading the story in another language, Irish Gaelic to be exact. Her accent fascinating to listen to, it’s amazing. I was so caught up to listening to her that I didn't realize a huge root was behind me and even before I could hold on to the tree trunk, I fell over.  
  
"Aww." I hissed when I felt my elbows hit the hard soil.  
  
"What the fuck?" I heard Lena curses, and when I looked she's already looking at me, and all I saw was anger in her eyes. That's when I understood what Lucy said about her eyes being that expressive, and that's when I started to be scared of her.

 **\--**  
  
"Good morning governor."  
  
"Good morning, and you are?"  
  
"I am Rea Matthews and this is my son Mike Matthews Junior, we're new in your town we just finished moving at the private property near the cliff."  
  
"Oh the newly constructed manor?"  
  
"Yes that one. But I'm not here to talk about that, I'm here to make a proposal of a better cottage industry system for Wilmington."  
  
"Right, Mrs. Matthews, by better cottage industry system you mean, there'll be one governing body that'll cover all the cottages circling Wilmington right?"  
  
"Exactly that."  
  
"And it would be governed by who? The richest? And since you're the one proposing for this, it only means you're that rich right?"  
  
"Exactly governor. Let's just say I'm exercising my right to prosper. Tell me governor how much is your monthly salary?"  
  
"Enough for my family."  
  
"I can double or triple that for the right agreement."  
  
"The cottage owners wouldn't like this Mrs. Matthews."  
  
"Oh right, the cottage owners and their family and friends, the people who'll vote for you for the next election right? I'm sure you'd still want to be the governor for the next two terms you have, taking in your still young. Well we can help each other on that matter, you let me do my thing, I'll help you win or else - -"  
  
"Or else what?" Lionel asks almost a scoff.  
  
"Or I can just run for office in the next election and then start the process of my business, on second thought that would be a great idea, but then you're already well known here and people wouldn't vote for a stranger. So, I'd like you to think about it, in the meantime I'll start establishing relationships in the neighbourhood, and my son Mike will start school today. Have a good day governor."  
  
**\--**  
  
"Good morning class."  
  
"Good morning Miss Grant."  
  
"Good morning Miss Grant, sorry I'm late." The familiar hooded figure emerged from the door before it closes and everybody looked at her direction.  
  
"Miss Luthor, good of you to drop by, as they say better late than never. Have a seat please." Missus Grant, sarcastically greeted Lena and students can't help but giggle.  
  
"Thank you, miss." Lena remains calm as she walked over her chair in far back.  
  
"Oh look little miss governor's daughter gracing our class. I wonder what she tells about Eyre, Dickens or Andersen with her friends drugs and alcohol." James the airhead captain of the basketball team blurts as he visibly checks Lena out, and how his team mates acted of humping behind her while Missus Grant was cleaning the chalkboard. Lena didn't pay attention to what our classmates are doing behind her and just walked straight passing by me.  
  
"Mr. Olsen, I'd rather hear what you can say about our book assignment today. But now that you mentioned, what do you tell about Eyre, Dickens, and Andersen with your friends missed free throws and missed three point shots?" Miss Grant backfires as she leans against his wooden table and the class turned to James with a booing.  
  
"Missing a shot is normal ma’am, can never be perfect." James snorts.

  
"Oh yeah, missing all the shot you make aside from one free throw is what's not normal I say, no? Can never be perfectly zero." Miss Grant pushes making the whole class laugh harder. James fell silent and bowed down, his tall physique's having a hard time slouching on his chair.  
  
"Alright silence now - -"  
  
"Good morning class."  
  
"Good morning, Principal Jones." We greeted our kind, bespectacled fifty something year old principal.  
  
"I have a new student with me today, come on in son. Introduce yourself." He said, motioning someone to come in. The average looking teenage boy wearing a maroon long sleeves, khakis and loafers walked in and stood in front of us. The girls easily reacted because the young lad look sleek and neat. While the boys scoffed and are giggling mainly because he looked overdressed for a regular high school day.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mike Matthews Junior, I'm a transferee from New York, we just moved in the manor by the cliff in the upper west side of town."  
  
"So you're the son of the businessman Mike Matthews who's one of the winners of the powerball for half a billion dollars?" Miss Grant asks.  
  
"Yes ma’am."  
  
"Your dad's a lucky guy." Miss Grant adds. "Anyway pick an empty now lad cause Mr. Olsen here is still yet to tell me about his adventures with Eyre, Dickens and Andersen."  
  
"Thank you, miss." Mike nods then walks over the empty chair beside me and flashes me his winning smile.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mike." He repeats himself and offered his hand to me.  
  
"Kara, Kara Danvers." I timidly smiled and aptly shook his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kara. Thought this place would be boring, but I guess I'm wrong." He coolly said and I heard someone cleared her throat from the back and I knew it was Lena.  
  
The discussion about the classic literary authors for that day went on by until it was time for us to group ourselves by pair for the final project before our summer break. We're tasked to take one classic novel and rewrite it to a contemporary one in just two weeks. Mike easily asked me to be his partner even before Miss Grant finished with her instructions. I was about to agree with him, since he seems nice when Miss Grant called my attention.  
  
"Miss Danvers, I want you to take Miss Luthor instead, you're also a transferee like Mister Matthews so he'll be paired to - -" Missus Grant said.  
  
"Miss Lucy Lane, Mike you'd be working with Lucy. Kara you'll be working with Lena. Am I clear?"  
  
"Yes ma’am." Mike instantly answers despite the obvious fall back his face is showing. I then subtly tried looking back to the person I am going to work with, but when I did, she was already looking at me with her death glare. Maybe she still hasn't moved on from that incident back in the cemetery. How am I supposed to work with someone who hates me and I hate too?  
  
After class, I noticed Lena didn't leave yet it was like she's waiting for everyone to leave first, so I waited for her outside since we need to talk about what classic we're going to murder.  
  
"Miss Grant, can I have a word with you?" I heard Lena talked in a low voice inside.  
  
"Yes Miss Luthor, do you have any problem with the pairing?"  
  
"Kind of ma’am, can't I just work solo?" Lena answers and I almost want to barge in on her, and tell her that if I have a choice other than her I'd rather work solo as well.  
  
"Why? Do you have any valid reason why you don't want to work with Miss Danvers?" Miss Grant asks.  
  
"She's not the problem ma’am, it's me. I don't want to drag her down you know - -" Lena stalls and it confuses me, is she concerned about me and not herself? Am I hearing her right?  
  
"As I see it Lena you seem to be concerned about Miss Danvers?" Miss Grant noticed as well.  
  
"I just don't want to cause her trouble ma’am that's all. I don't want her to work with someone she despises." Lena said and I suddenly feel bad about myself again, I judged her too quickly. She's not even mentioned that she despises me as well.  
  
"If you're that concerned about her Lena, I see that you'd even make a good partner. You can do it. You aced all of your exams, quizzes, assignments. You're only problem is you're not big in attendance Lena. It's still not too late." Miss Grant revered and I heard Lena mumbled something and the door swung open taking me by surprise.  
  
"Oh the dumbass now listens to other people’s conversation?" Lena spews.  
  
"Will you stop calling me that? I have a name." I countered.  
  
"Just because we're going to work on a project doesn't mean we have to be friends."  
  
"We can be strangers, fine, strangers who know each other's name. Nothing personal." I offered.  
  
"Whatever." She says as she walked away.  
  
"Aren't we going to talk about our project?" I asked as I tailed her behind.  
  
"Just pick a novel, doesn't matter." She says as we reached the parking lot.  
  
"It does matter."  
  
"Pick your favorite then. And tell me about it when you're done picking." She says getting inside her truck.  
  
After Lena left the rest of the day was boring again, I don't know where she's going every time she's not in school there's not much to see in this town either, aside from the beach. After school I came home right away so I could start picking for a book that Lena and I can work on.  
  
I was walking my bicycle to the driveway when I noticed Lena's car parked in their garage. It's cranked up and someone's under it, and I knew pretty well who it was. So she fixes her own car huh? What else can she do aside from school really?  
  
I rushed inside our house and took three classic novel from my mother's shelves. And dashed out of our house and crossed the street.  
  
"Hey!" I beamed as I reached Lena, she was so shocked, she bumped her head a little harder under the car.  
  
"Fuck! Aww!" Lena curses as she slid out from under her car.  
  
"Dumbass!"  
  
"Lena for goodness sake."  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"We need to start our project, we only have two weeks. Here are the top three of my picks. I want you to see them as well. Help me choose."  
  
"You just have to choose, what is so hard about that?"  
  
"Nothing, but if we decide to do something we'll do it together. Everything together." I said dignified and determined to get her involved with this project we're going to make. She sighed before reaching for the books in my hand, but I snatched it away from her making her frown.  
  
"What the - -"  
  
"Let's start correctly, first no cursing around me."  
  
"What the - -"  
  
"Oops. No cursing or you'll do more work than I am."  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"As fuck."  
  
"Wow so I can't say bad words but you can?"  
  
"Well that's the only bad word I've said in such a long time, unlike you."  
  
"Pretty fair. What do you want aside from getting me involved with our project?"  
  
"I want us to be friends." I braved.

  
"No one wants to be friends with the biggest bad influence of all Wilmington. Only a dumbass would want to be friends with me."  
  
"Well, you said it yourself I'm one." I said, and she shook her head.  
  
"You're unbelievable but you're still a dumbass." She shrugs.  
  
"So we're friends?"  
  
"Wow hold your horses. Don't get too excited. I haven't agreed yet." She says as she gets up from the ground, she closes the hood of her car, and turned to face me again. "Dumbass." She says and for the first time she smirked.  
  
  
**February 2016** **  
**  
"Kara?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did you ran away from your wedding to be a professional slacker? It's been a month, what are you planning to do?"  
  
"Did you know that there's almost 10 Lena Luthor in this city alone? Five Lex Luthor, six Lillian and seven Lionel."  
  
"What's that supposed to do with your slacking?"  
  
"I'm trying to find her."  
  
"Why not just go back home?"  
  
"She's no longer there, even her family. This feeling sucks you know? I don't know where or who to start with."  
  
"Start by getting on your feet again, getting a life again, getting an apartment and a car again. That's how you start Kara, that's how you start to have a direction first. You can't just find her and barge in on her and tell her that she's still the love of your life with nothing on you. That's not best foot forward."  
  
"What do you think is she doing right now?"  
  
"She can be a doctor saving lives, a director of a play or a film, a street performer who plays her guitar in the subway, a homeless, she can be anything Kara. But whatever she could be doing right now I'm sure, if she came to know about what you've done she'll be a little less proud of you."

  
  
**March 2006**  
  
"Romeo, Juliet and Zombies?" Lena says.  
  
"Macbeth in Space?" I offered.  
  
"Ugly Duckling in Broadway?" Lena blurts again, while we're in their living room, brainstorming about what story we're going to remix.  
  
"Pride, Prejudice and Sex in the City?" Lena adds in all seriousness but I burst out laughing.  
  
"All our ideas are shit." I shook my head.  
  
"I have another one - -" Lena looked at me with the same poker face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Charles Dickens' The Great Expectations to the LGBT Community."  
  
"George Orwell's Animal Farm e-i-e-i-o?" I answered and she almost laughed but instead she rolled her eyes at me.  
  
"Is it too hard for your face muscles to laugh? I mean seriously? Are you just trying hard to stop yourself from laughing? Or you're born without a laughing bone?"  
  
"Shut up, just think. I'll fetch Lex from his babysitter's house in a few so let's make this quick."  
  
"You love your brother?"  
  
"What kind of question is that? Who wouldn't love Lex?"  
  
"Right that's a dumb question."  
  
"Coming from you? No doubt." She nods earnestly, I just rolled my eyes at her.  
  
"What about instead of adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn, we make our own adventure? Like Adventures of Kara and Lena All Around Wilmington?" Lena suggests.  
  
"But it'll be another story right?"  
  
"Miss Grant would be thrilled to read it I'm sure. If anything she'll be bedazzled. Besides it's just a grade 10 project." Lena assures as she got off from their couch. Drinking the rest of her orange juice and munching the last cookie on the plate.  
  
"Where are you going? And besides too we only have two weeks to do this." I asks.  
  
"I'm going to fetch Lex remember? So go home. Wilmington's not big we can do the adventure's for a week then write and edit the novel in the next."  
  
"Do you think we could actually do that?"  
  
"If you stop doubting? I know we can."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Oh believe me, now I'm gonna go fetch my brother."  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll behave."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll behave I promise you won't hear anything from me."  
  
"Why are you so pushy? I said no. So no. don't act like we're suddenly close. Please."  
  
"Fine, but I know one day you'll ask me to come with you wherever you will go." I said with confidence I don't know where I got, she just looked at me funny, shook her head and opened the door for us.  
  
I watched her walk down the street to the sixth house from theirs, the door opened and a taller teenager came out pretty pleased to see Lena, she hugged Lena who seemed pretty aloof. Minutes later three year old Lex came rushing towards Lena who instantly scooped him up. After a few more minutes of talking to the taller girl, Lena and Lex walked back to their house, while I scrambled to get inside ours, not wanting her to get the wrong impression that I watched them all the while, even though I did, she's not suppose to know about that.  
  
"Kara!"  
  
"Alex! Jesus you startled me."  
  
"Why are you peeking behind the curtain? Who are you looking at?"  
  
"Nothing. No one."  
  
"I'm not stupid little sister okay? I saw you emerged from the governor's house just a while ago, I saw you watching Lena from afar while she's talking with Imra - -"  
  
"Imra?"  
  
"Yeah Lex' babysitter. She's my classmate."  
  
"So she's older?"  
  
"Duh? Take a guess."  
  
"Whatever." I said as I walked towards the stairs.  
  
"Don't start befriending mom's number one enemy."  
  
"Lena?"  
  
"No. Bad Influence."  
  
"Again? Whatever."  
  
**\--**  
  
"So Kara you and Lena already have a novel to work on?" Lucy asks, it's Physical Education class and we're changing into our PE uniforms.  
  
"I think we're doing a remake of the adventures of Tom and Huck." I said putting my shorts on.  
  
"Wow that sounds fun."  
  
"If I'm working with you it would be fun, but I'm working with an emotionless robot so I think no."  
  
"That's the challenge. Don't worry if you're going on adventures with her then you might as well get to know her better. Promise to tell me everything, you know she's my crush." Lucy pleads half squealing.  
  
Lena suddenly barge in the lockers and everybody stopped what they're doing, it's like an angel passed by. Lena walked towards Lucy and me and I don't know why. I thought she was going to talk to me about our project but when I was about to smile at her she suddenly turn to the locker next to mine.  
  
All eyes are on her, even when or should I say especially when she started removing her hoodie, muscle tee. Jesus, Mary and Joseph. She have soft yet faintly visible abs for the love of working out. I saw her side tattoo in better lighting and my it was red inked and almost unreadable, it's also good that she's wearing a sports bra today not the usual braless get up. She then removed her jeans and chucks.  
  
"Could you stop watching me dress dumbass?" Lena suddenly whispers and I blinked back to reality. All of the girls even Lucy were already out, and there's only Lena and me inside the lockers.  
  
"I'm not watching you." I forced as I pretend to fix my things inside my locker.  
  
"Oh right you're not watching cause you're ogling." She says as she pulls her shorts up, neatly tucking in her shirt in them. She laced her white sports shoes and walked ahead of me.  
  
"Try to be a little more discreet next time." She turns back to me and winked.  
  
"All right class, divide into two groups boys and girls. Today we're playing dodgeball. We'll have a toss coin and the losing team will be the targets. Now come forward James and Lena." Miss Vasquez calls you hot PE teacher explains. Lena walked towards Miss Vasquez same with the smirking James.  
  
"I'll make sure to hit you first Luthor." James mumbles.  
  
"Nothing personal or physical Mr. Olsen."  
  
"But ma’am this is physical education for a reason." James snorts and his lads cheered on him.  
  
"Still you're not harming any of the students here. Right okay, let's toss the coin." Miss Vasquez commands. Lena picked heads and it was tails for James. Miss Vasquez tossed it thrice and the boys won.  
  
"Okay! Girls center, boys divide in half line up on left and right. The set will be timed for two minutes. You have to hit all of them within two minutes, the most number of spare by the end of two minutes wins. We'll have best of three. Losers will clean the gymnasium after class." Miss Vasquez explains, and we all grunted in response.  
  
"Ready! And dodge!" Miss Vasquez says before whistling.  
  
At first the boys where a bit merciful they're giving us chance to run from one point to the other before targeting us, until there's only five of us left, Lena who's great at dodging, mainly because James's team's targets only her and she's never hit. Georgina the cheerleader and James's girlfriend so she's never targeted, Lucy, Eve, and me.  
  
"Come on Luthor, let me hit on you first, and I'll let my lads finish you off." James threatens but Lena remains cool. Untouched. Until Mike took a double hit on Georgina and Eve. While Winn hit Lucy at the same time. So there's only the two of us.  
  
"Forty-five seconds!" Miss Vasquez shouted, that alerted the boys, but since there's only Lena and me they're now only allowed to use two dodgeballs.  
  
Lena was still headstrong, her core muscles and abs did her well with speed and agility, while there I was helplessly trying to keep my head up.  
  
"Twenty seconds!"  
  
"Come on guys! There's just the two of them!" James beams so instead of targeting Lena he shifted to my direction. And in a split second two balls hit me, one from James, which got me hard on the head and the other one's on my back from I don't know who. My knees buckled and I fell almost hitting my head on the floor, good thing Lena caught me by the back of my shirt.  
  
"Up! The girls have one spare." Miss Vasquez shouts.  
  
"Are you okay?" I heard Lena asks, as she offered her hand to me. I looked up and there's two Lena in front of me. But I clearly saw her eyes widened and everything went slow-mo for me.  
  
"Miss! Her nose is bleeding!"  
  
**\--**  
  
"Miss! Her nose is bleeding!" I shouted to call our teacher's attention. I crouched in front of the dumbass cause she's almost fainting.  
  
"Let's take her to the clinic. Help me." Miss Vasquez says and when I looked around our classmates where already playing another round. Such selfish bunch of teenagers.  
  
Good thing dumbass is also slender though she's the same height as me, because even though Miss Vasquez's holding her other arm, all her weight was on me. Jesus since I met this dumbass I suddenly became a naked hero, and I’m not liking any bit of it.  
  
"Lena stay with Kara, I need to get back to the gym I need to make sure nothing like this happens again." Miss Vazquez says as we got in front of the clinic. I struggled to drag Kara inside and a nurse rushed to our aide since Kara's nose hasn't stopped from bleeding yet.  
  
"What happened?" Jess, our high school nurse asks, raising her perfectly lined eyebrows at me.

  
"Uhh, we were playing dodgeball, and I think she was hit on the head a bit too hard." I explained.  
  
"Right, help her keep her head bowed a little while I get her an ice pack." The nurse orders and I nodded.  
  
"Stay still dumbass, why didn't you dodge the ball huh? You're suppose to dodge it." I exasperated while I was holding her shoulder with my left hand and supporting her head with my right. I heard nothing in response, man she must've been hit that hard.  
  
"Here, can you hold this for her too? And let me see if the bleeding already stopped." The nurse came back with an ice bag. I took it and placed it lightly against her head, I don't know where in particular but I just did.  
  
After the nurse made sure her nose isn't bleeding anymore she helped me lay dumbass on the bed. The nurse said maybe she's still dizzy s'why she also has fallen asleep.  
  
"Do you have anymore classes?" Jess asks, she's already fixing things around.  
  
"None, PE's our last class for today."  
  
"Well, I need to go in five minutes it's already passed five o'clock." She reluctantly smiles.  
  
"Could you just help me get her in my car so I could driver her home? Cause if we call her parents and wait it'll take a bit more time too." I explained.  
  
"Okay, we could do that." Jess nods.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
**\--**  
  
I woke up with a throbbing headache, my nostrils feels hot and it's already dusk outside. I looked around me and noticed that I'm still not home. I was inside a car, so despite my killer headache I got alerted and looked around me.  
  
"Wow I thought you're not gonna wake up until we get to your house." Someone suddenly scoffs. It was Lena, she's holding my bag and clothes.  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"Long enough, for me to drag you like a sack of rice inside my car, and for me to walk all the way back to the gym to take our things." She says as she throws our bags on the backseat before she slides behind the steering wheel.  
  
"You don't have to drive me home. I have my bike."  
  
"Which is already at the back." She says as she started the engine.  
  
"And besides you look terrible, I don't think you could cycle in your state. Next time, when you play dodgeball, you dodge the ball not catch it with your face." She blurts, obviously irritated.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry, you're the master of everything eh? Even dodging balls or other people's feelings." I accused as we drive off the parking.  
  
"It's totally easier to dodge things, instead of catching them. Remember that."


	2. Becoming Friends and its In-Betweens

**March 2006**

"Good afternoon Dr. Luthor."

"Good afternoon to you too, you're Kara Danvers right?"

"Yes ma'am. I just want to ask if Lena's home?"

"Sorry honey, she's still out. But would you mind me asking, why are you looking for her?"

"Oh because she told me that we're going to work on our literature project after school."

"Is that so? Well you can come in and wait for her inside, if you want to? I'm baking cookies for her and Lex."

"Sure, Dr. Luthor." I beamed because I get to meet both of them and see more of what’s Lena’s house life.

"Just call me Lillian, or Aunt Lillian if you’d like." The doctor smiles as she lead me to their living room, Lena and I didn't talk about working on our project after class and I know she's still not around, I just want to tell her personally that Miss Grant approved her idea of our adventure type of story earlier in class, since she was nowhere to be found earlier.

"Lex? We have a visitor."

"Vishitoy?" Lex looked up from his coloring books.

"Yes honey, this is Kara, she's Lena's classmate. Be nice to her okay?" Lillian explains and Lex instantly abandoned his books to come to me.

"Okay." He looks up to me and clutches on my hand. "Pway?" He asks me, and Lillian just nodded and smiled.

"Alright, what do you want us play?" I asked, I've always wished to have a younger sibling, but mom and dad had already agreed to settle with just Alex and me.

"Jenga!" Lex cheers as he giddily walked towards his toy chest, hauling a box of actual Jenga.

"You know how to play Jenga?"

"Yes, Lee pways wif me." Lex smiles widely and his eyes disappear when he does. I wonder if Lena smiles like this too, if she ever smiled before. I'm sure she'll look more attractive.  _ Oh goodness what am I thinking, that's not what I meant. _

"Even if it's for kids 6 and up?" I smiled.

"Lee said it's just numboys. Doesn't mattew, long as she's awound, o mama o dada." Lex says as he emptied the box in front of us. And he does know how to put the blocks together expertly, even with his small hands.

"Here have some cookies you two." Lillian emerges from the kitchen with a tray of cookies and milk, but instead of forgetting about Jenga for the cookies, Lex remained focused in front of the blocks.

"He's always like that when he wants to play Jenga with anybody." Lillian says as she sat by the couch with me.

“I think it’s really amazing that he already knows how to properly play a delicate game even with his small hands.” I commented, making the doctor chuckle.

“He is.” Lillian agrees and then there was silence for a few minutes, before the doctor speaks again. "Tell me Kara, did you choose to be Lena's partner on this project?" Lillian asks.

"Well honestly, Miss Grant tasked Lena on me since I'm a transferee, but I sure would like to be friends with her too." I explained, which isn’t 100% a lie, something about Lena intrigues me, so knowing her more would be great.

"That's good to hear, Lena's a good person, although she doesn't want others to see that side of her anymore."

"Why not?" I asked suddenly curious about what Lillian has to say, since most of the time I saw them talking Lena's cursing on her.

"What are you doing here?" The familiar placid tone suddenly beams from behind us.

"Lee!" Lex reacts first, running towards Lena.

"Kara's waiting for you, for your project." Lillian says, Lena just looked at her and turned to me.

"What about it?" She asks.

"I - - uhh - -"

"Lex come here honey, Lena and Kara needs to talk about their project now."

"Pway mama?"

"Later honey, you can play later okay?"

"Okay." Lex then walks toward Lillian who scooped him up before they went to the kitchen.

"So?"

"You're not in class today - -" I said in a low voice not wanting Lillian to hear.

"What is it with you?"

"I talked to Miss Grant about our project, your idea about adventures and she liked it. So I'm thinking when can we start?" I smiled, and she instantly made a mental note I guess of her busy schedule.

"About those adventures, I am not going to bring you to museums and amusement parks okay? So don't expect too much. That's not how I do adventures." She explains.

"Sure, I'd be up for whatever." I assured.

"Okay, if you say so." She shrugs, she was about to go to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She turned instead to open it.

"Imra what's up?"

"The gang's gathering by the cliff tonight, wanna come?" Imra, the babysitter, asks Lena in a rather flirty way. And what gang?

"What time?" Lena asks.

"You know the usual, after din-din." Imra rolls her eyes.

"I'll see if I could go."

"Okay, it's just Kate came home this morning and she's been wanting to see you." Imra speaks again.

"Just like what I said, I'll see if I could go." Lena shrugs and motions to close the door, but before that Imra leaned in and kisses her hard on the mouth.

I was shocked with what I saw and Lena was also too surprised to move, Imra kissed her for like a good fifteen seconds at the front door, with Lillian and Lex just in the kitchen and with anyone outside who might see them.

"You're still fucked Lena. You didn't kiss me back but I like even more." Imra shakes her head as she wipes Lena's lips. Lena's fists are balled hard on her sides.

"Hi Kara, Alex's baby sister. Just passing by, you can kiss her again if you want to after I leave. She's great at - -" Imra turns to me but Lena already slammed the front door shut.

"Don't mind her. Don't get close to her. Just don't." Lena warns, as if nothing happened.

"I - -uhh - -"

"Go home, meet me by the church tomorrow after class. Be on your sneakers, shirt and jeans." She says before walking towards the stairs.

"What for?"

"Our first adventure."

"Okay."

"Okay." After Lena's gone I walked towards the kitchen, thanked Lillian and said goodbye to Lex who asked to kiss me on the cheek. Lillian said he's like that to everybody and I think it's so sweet of him.

**\--**

"Kara."

"Mom, you home early."

"Yeah and I saw you come out from the governor's house, what were you doing there?"

"I just talked to Lena - -"

"Talked to Lena? Kara she's not the kind of person I want you to be around with - -"

"Mom, we're partners in a project for literature okay?"

"Why didn't you pair up with Lucy?"

"Our teacher assigned me to Lena mom, there's nothing I could do about it. And besides she's not that bad."

"Wait till she starts bailing on you - -"

"Mom please, let's give her a chance. She saved Lucy, and she drove me home when my nose bled from dodgeball."

"Just make sure you stay a good distance from her Kara. I don't want you to be friends with her." Mom says with finality, and I just nodded because there's no use in arguing with her anymore.

**\--**

"Hey! So what are you going to do?" I asked Lena who's leaning against her truck in the parking of the church. She's on her usual poker face but it's a bit softer now.

"We're buying food and water. Get in." She orders, so I scrambled to the other side of the truck right away.

Lena drove silently to the only Wal-Mart in our town. She hasn’t even told me what we're going to do and she's not speaking even though I asked. When we got inside the grocery, she took a push cart, filled it with two by a dozen packs of bottled water, then we proceed to the sandwich section where she took a handful of everything. That’s when I confirmed they’re not for us, because it's too much for two people or even a dozen.

"Lena seriously what are we doing?" I asked when we lined up to the counter.

"You'll see." Lena shortly answers.

After paying for everything Lena walked straight back to the car and put the bags on the backseat.

"Take a paper bag there by the box, put some biscuits on it, two sandwich and a bottle of water." She instructs while she drives.

"Move dumbass, we don't have all the time in the world."

"I'd move faster if you call me by my name."

"We don't have time for that. Just re-pack as much as you can please." Lena says and I decided to just do what she asks me to do.

I busied myself with re-packing that I didn't notice we're already outside Wilmington. When I finished Lena slowed down by a street of not so maintained houses where people are looking to our direction.

"Lock your door. Keep your window closed." She huffs before she lowered hers.

"Pavlov!" Lena calls out to boy maybe about ten years old from the group of pre-teens Lena spoke Portuguese and the boy smiled widely and nodded, he called out his friends and Lena turned to me.

"Hand me the re-packs." She says, and I complied, she then hand them one by one to Pavlov, while still speaking in Portuguese. The group are all smiling now, saying  _ obrigado _ , which I know is thank you in their language. Lena didn't smile but her lips are slightly perched up, at least.

After handing them the re-packs, we watched them hand the food to almost everybody around even the toddlers and mothers present, and they started waving towards our direction as Lena backed up from the compound.

"They seem to know you well." I commented.

"It's because they do, I've been delivering food regularly, every Friday afternoon. Most of the time I have a chat with them while we eat. But then I am with you and you wouldn't understand a word, aside from thank you." Lena explains.

"Where do you get the money you use?"

"From my school allowance? From fixing cars of friends." She shrugs.

"Wow. I didn't know you're doing this kind of charity."

"Why would you?" Lena smirks, and I feel bad about myself for judging her all the time.

"But don't they give you - -"

"Give me what?"

"I mean, you have alcohol in your front compartment, you carry around a cigarette pack, you have condoms in your locker. And you know people in school said you're into drugs."

"Do I look like a drug user to you? Or do I look like someone who's into any substance abuse?" She frowns looking at me and shook my head. "People in this small town can talk about anything they want to talk about. But I like how they see me, tough and unforgiving. They're even scared of me." Lena says.

"Why would you like that?"

"Means they don't see my weakness, and they won't have the power to hurt me." Lena says almost a whisper.

"Don't you care about what they say about you?"

"No. I'd only care if dad or Lillian or even Lex says something."

"But you told me your secret."

"Maybe, or maybe I just gave you the tip of the iceberg. Let's see if you'd still want to be friends with me after you learn everything."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Are you threatened?"

"Actually no, I'm getting more interested."

"Dumbass." She shakes her head in response. And we resume to drive quietly back to Wilmington.

**\--**

"So how's school? Lillian told me you're working on a project with Kara Danvers in literature?" Dad asks while I was washing my car.

"Yep. School's the same." I shortly answered as he help me soap Landon up.

"Be nice to her okay? She's new in town. And keep her safe as much as possible, especially when she's with you." Dad reminds, this is what I love about my father, he knows when to wash my car with me and when talk to me about things I will listen and take note of. We can be calm around each other most of the time, until he'll start pushing Lillian to me again.

"Dad please, we're both fifteen, we can do the same things." I rolled my eyes at him as I sprayed water all over Landon.

"Still I know you're far more mature than your age. I trust you." He says more seriously now.

"Thanks I guess?" I snorted.

"You know the Matthews?" Dad asks.

"Yeah, their son's the new kid in school, girls want him ‘cause he's rich, boys wants to beat him, ‘cause he's douchey." I answered.

"His mother’s pestering me in the office - -" Another trait I love about my dad is that, he talks to me like I'm an adult most of the time, he doesn't have much buddies here in Wilmington because he grew up in Raleigh, the capital where granny and pops are staying until now. So when he have something bothering him, he mostly talks with Lillian or me. But before Lillian, there was just dad and me.

"What does she want?" I raised an eyebrow.

"She wants to build a governing body over the cottage industry just so she could profit from the owners' incomes."

"Why don't she just build her own? They won powerball, they got the money. And even though she doesn't build one they can slack off and use all their winnings until she and her husband retire."

"I don't know really. And - -" Dad stalls.

"And what dad?" I probed looking at him straight, and I saw traces of doubt and worry in his eyes.

"She’s quite aggressive about it, if I don't back her up, she said she'll run for office next election and then start the business. I know the owners wouldn't like her idea, I mean who would want a businesswoman monopolising the business they put up themselves right?"

"Then don't dad. You're the governor for a reason election's three years away still."

"What do you think should I do if she continues to pester me?"

"File a case? Contempt? Bribery? Obstruction?"

"That'll be Mike versus Goliath dear."

"Good example dad, she's Goliath, you're Mike. And you know pretty well how that story ended right? Come on. You're in power, use it against those who's planning to harm the people you govern and care about, your family and friends. That's what a public official should be doing right? Help and protect." I encouraged, I heard him laugh and saw him shook his head.

"I really think you should run for office too."

"No dad. You're not going to sales talk me your old governor's office."

"You're good at thinking about complex issues, problem solving and what not, you know? Like your mother, she sales talked me into politics, when she knew she's better at it than I am."

"That sounds exactly like mom." I nodded.

"And you're looking more like her every day that passes." Dad revered.

"Dad you're starting to be melodramatic again." I cringed and he laughs.

"Right, are you still helping me distribute drinking water supplies in Charlotte tomorrow morning?" Dad asks.

Since the news broke a couple of months ago about the lead contamination on the water pipes of Charlotte, dad and I has been delivering drinking water supply there every week just to help not only my Uncles and Aunts living on that side of NC, but also the other residents there.

"Yeah, that's why I washed Landon, so he'll be ready for tomorrow's haul. Can I take Kara with us?" I shyly asked.

"Oh so this is the kind of adventures Lillian is talking about, you two are doing?" Dad smiles, and I nodded hesitantly. "What did you two do for starters?"

"I took her to the reservoir, though we didn't stay long we just handed Pavlov and the gang the re-packs, she couldn't speak Portuguese and you know pretty well what they'll do to people who don't speak their language."

"They'll make fun of her, right. So why don't you just teach her yourself?"

"That'll already be too much information dad."

"Anyway, sure, go cross the street now and ask her if she's available." Dad smiles and I nodded.

**\--**

"So how's your project going?" Mom asks while we're having early dinner.

"We went on our first adventure this afternoon, we drove outside of Wilmington to the reservoir - -"

"Reservoir? The place of the migrants from East Timor?" Mom cuts slightly raising her voice.

"Yes mom."

"And what did you do there? She taught you how to roll a joint?"

"Mom." I huffed almost irritated about her track of mind.

"Eliza, let your daughter finish first." Dad intervenes, "Go on Kara, tell us about your day."

"Well, we first dropped by Wal-Mart, we bought sandwiches and bottles of water, she asked me to re-pack them into individual paper bags while she drove and when we reached the place she spoke with the people there and we handed out the paper bags. She just simply taught me to help people in need mom." I explains, and my mother fell silent.

"So it was a great experience then?" Dad asks, with a smile

"Yes actually, though I didn't understand much of their Portuguese aside from thank you, Lena did all the speaking and she's fluent at it." I said almost proud about of Lena and I don't know why.

"Maybe because she spent most of her time smoking and drinking with them she learned their language in return." Mom comments again and it saddens me to hear this kind of accusations from her.

"I don't know mom, I didn't ask her about it. We seldom talk. Even when we're together." I said just to make her stop. We continued to eat silently, when the doorbell rang.

"That must be Imra asking for notes again." Alex sighs standing up, and hearing that certain name, reminded me of the incident yesterday.

"Kara, it's your literature partner." Alex says as she sat back on her chair.

"Don't stay or talk too long, we're having dinner." Mom instantly says and I just nodded.

"Hey." I smiled upon seeing her sitting on the steps of our porch.

"Hi." She greets back, with the same awkward quip of her lips. Not a smirk or a smile, just a quip. For me a cute one.

"Yes?" I asked when she lagged.

"I - - uhh - -" She stutters, and this is the first time I saw her like this.

"Yes Lena?" I smiled.

"I just want to ask if you're available tomorrow for our second adventure?"

"What time?"

"Around eight in the morning? Just cross the street and meet me by the driveway?"

"That early?"

"Yeah, we're going to drive to Charlotte."

"What are we going to do there?"

"You'll see, just wear whatever you're comfortable with." Lena suggests.

"Alright, eight o'clock it is."

"See you then."

"Okay." I smiled.

"Okay." She nods in return, and forced herself to turn and robotically walk back to their house, where her dad's waiting by her car. Her dad waved at me and I waved back.

It looked as though her dad gave her tips on asking me out. I mean asking me for our adventure tomorrow, who says she asked me out? And why would I want her to ask me out?  _ Oh shit. I mean oh shoot. _

**\--**

"Lena, have you got all packs in your truck?" I heard the governor ask Lena, he's fixing something from behind his own pickup truck, which is parked beside Lena's, it’s a 2005 Ford Raptor. The love for trucks must run in the family then.

"Yes dad, I'm just waiting for Kara you can go on your way now, we'll follow right up." Lena says.

"Hey you two Kara's already here." Lillian calls out their attention from the front porch. Lena was alerted and almost looked like she’s excited to see me, or so I thought.

"Are you sure you're wearing a Sunday dress?" Lena turns to me right away eyeing me from head to toe.

"You said I could wear anything I am comfortable with." I said and I heard Lillian and governor laugh.

"Dad please." Lena rolls her eyes at her dad who raised both his hands up in return.

"Let's go. Just don't complain if it gets uncomfortable in the long run."

"Not a word." I smiled, I don't know why I chose to wear a dress today, I just feel like I want to look good for myself, it may or may not be adjacent to looking good around her but she’s never going to find out about that. It's kind of ridiculous actually, good thing mom's still sleeping and dad's cool with anything I wear, he even complimented me.

"Oh Lena wait." We heard Lillian calls out as she rushed back inside the house. Lena frowns and harshly sighs.

"Be kind to her, she's nice."

"What -"

"No cursing."

"I was about to say, whatever." Lena rolls her eyes at me.

"Sorry for the wait, but I made you two a basket of snacks and lunch. Charlotte's three hours away." Lillian says offering Lena the basket.

"T-thanks Lillian." Lena awkwardly says making Lillian widely smile. They looked cute actually, and I like Lena showing off her slightly less hard façade.

"You're welcome. Be careful driving." Lillian reminds as Lena almost robotically brought the basket to her truck.

"Thank you Aunt Lillian." I said before I followed Lena to the car.

"Have fun." Lillian smiles back. After the governor kissed his wife goodbye and made sure we got all that we need, we're off to Charlotte.

"How far is Charlotte from here?" I asked Lena who resumed her silence. She's wearing a black open side-muscle tee, under her hoodie, the same hoodie she used to cover the jellyfish sting on Lucy’s stomach before, and black ripped jeans.

"A couple hundred miles, so it's roughly 3 hours and 25 minutes depending on the traffic."

"In that case, I think it would be really great if you'd converse with me."

"Converse with you? I tried conversing with you back in the cottage café."

"You took me by surprise with your bizarre question you know."

"I always take everyone by surprise."

"When did you learn to drive?"

"Twelve?"

"Isn't that too early?"

"If you look it that way, I'm still isn't allowed to drive until now, but it wasn't early enough for me to drive mom around."

"So you do have illegal licence?" I hesitated.

"I passed all the theory exams and I endured longer actual driving hours Kara. My dad's a governor and we don't meddle with any illegalities. He wrote a sworn statement that if by any chance I cause trouble with my driving or be involved in an accident sober or drunk, dad will take full responsibility." Lena explains clearly offended and I was again dumbfounded.

"Why do you love to drive?"

"This is my mother's truck, their second car actually. But dad's favorite, when my mom died he stopped using this. It ended up in our garage, untouched, unmaintained. So when I turn 10, I decided to spend the summers up in Raleigh with my grandparents, my pops is the best car mechanic in town, he taught me everything I know about cars. My summers since then were full of car lessons with him. When I turn twelve I hauled the car from the garage, dad was furious because memories haunted him, but I fought hard for Landon." Lena explains, for the first time I heard her talk softly, her voice was soft because of the emotions she's trying to control.

"Landon?"

"This may sound a little funny - -"

"No I'm listening, go on." I encouraged, she's actually opening up to me, and I like what I'm hearing, it feeds my curiosity about her life.

"My dad has always wanted to have a baby boy after me, and my mom wanted nothing but to give the love of her life the baby they both wanted. They tried so hard, but they failed every time. Mom's getting more and more frustrated she blamed herself, then one day she came home with this truck, she told dad that until they have the baby they wanted this truck will serve as their baby boy. That ease up the pain a bit. Until one day they were surprised by the fact that mom's pregnant -" Lena trailed off so I just waited for her to continue if she wants to.

"They had faith that the baby would be a boy, they skipped the first two ultrasounds, they named the baby after their first truck, Landon. And then an ectopic pregnancy was discovered in mom's second trimester when she could no longer bear the pain in her belly. That almost wavered their faith, they made the hardest decision ever."

"They lost Landon."

"We lost both Landon and mom. A complication happened when they removed the fetus, mom was diagnosed with a terminal case of ovarian cancer, that's why they're having a hard time conceiving the second baby."

"But they had you."

"I was a miracle. That's what dad said, I was my mom's miracle. And he blames himself because he lost his. That kept the memory bitter."

"You do surprise people huh?"

"Told you." Lena says with an impressed raise of her eyebrow.

"You can sleep or eat while we drive, tell me if you need to use the toilet so we could stop by a gasoline station." Lena says as she turn on the stereo.

**\--**

"Lionel!"

"Lyle."

"Thank you for coming today. We're almost out of water supply. This place is announced in a state of calamity two days ago."

"What's the local government doing?"

"Just the same old blah blah. I'm already planning for relocation to be honest."

"Two new houses are opened for occupants just behind our house, you might want to look into it?"

"I'll talk to Elaine about it. Where's Lena?"

"She's driving the truck with her project partner."

"Cool. Let them deliver, let's have coffee at the back."

"Sure I'll follow you there, just got to remind Lena, which houses to stop by."

"Dad." Lena calls out to her dad, while we stayed inside the car.

"Lena, you know where to deliver -" Her dad says as he leans against the open window.

"Yes dad, church, Aunt Lila and Sharon, then Uncle Levi and Benjamin. I'm planning of driving up the hill after, could we do that?"

"Sure dear, I'll just have coffee with your Uncle Lyle."

"Right. See you later."

"See you later governor." I said.

"Just call me Uncle Lionel Kara, and see you guys later. Drive safe Lena."

"Yes dad."

"I guess I just earned the call-Lena's-dad-the-governor-uncle award." I blurted, and for the first time in forever and the series of surprises I heard Lena snort and softly giggle.

"Wow! Oh my gosh! You laughed!" I exclaimed, and she instantly pursed her lips.

"No I did not."

"You did."

"Did not!"

"Yes you did! Yes you did and you can't deny that! I made you laugh!" I said poking her cheek making us both stop with my index finger still poking her face, her mouth was agape.

"Sorry. I get touchy when I feel excited." I shyly said, and she burst out laughing, making me look at her like she's a miracle. And she is, like what her dad said.

We first stop by the community's church where a few people gathered they all cheered upon seeing Lena's car stopped in front of them.

"You want to stay here or help hand them water?"

"Help you."

"Good, cause you'll not eat lunch if you don't help me." She teases before slipping out of the driver seat.

"Wow! You're rude again!" I called out following her outside, when I reached her by the back of her truck, she's already talking to the parish priest.

"Thank you so much Lena, this is a really great help. Send your father my regards and gratitude."

"We're glad to help father. By the way this is my classmate Kara, she's my sidekick for today." Lena says turning to introduce me.

"Good of you to help Kara, and nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you to father. I do hope things get better faster for Charlotte."

"We have faith." The priest smiles.

Lena then opened the back of her truck while the people lined up and we handed them two by dozen pack of one liter bottles each. They were all grateful of us and I observed Lena's increasing smile. It really warms my heart seeing her like this. But it equally saddens me that she's being judged and gossiped back in Wilmington for things she's innocent of. After making sure everyone have their supply, Lena and I said goodbye and go on our way to our next destination.

"What do you get from helping people?" I asked, now a bit more confident that she'll talk to me nicely, she has refrained from calling me dumbass but she still hasn't called me by my name.

"I don't know actually, I just feel good when I help them, and I feel bad afterwards when I was too reluctant of reaching out to help."

"You're reluctant to help?"

"Mainly because people in Wilmington were used to me being the troublemaker."

"Speaking of trouble, what troubles were they used to seeing from you?"

"If you earn the Lena-trust-me-more-now award then I might share my misadventures with you." She shrugs as we pulled a stop in front of a two-storey pastel colored victorian house.

"Wow. That's a beautiful house."

"It is. It's my Aunt Lila and nd Sharon's house."

"Are they your dad's sisters?"

"Aunt Lila’s dad's youngest sibling, also their only girl. Aunt Sharon's Aunt Lila’s partner." Lena explains.

"You mean - -"

"They're girlfriends. Since it's still not legal to marry the person you love here yet, they just decided to settle to move in together. You're not freaked out with lesbians are you?"

"N-no, I'm fine with them. I – I love lesbians." I blurted making Lena look at me funny. "That came out wrong."

"Either way at least you're not a homophobe or an asshole."

"I strongly believe in equality for all."

"Good, we'd get along well then." Lena smirks again and goodness she's getting more and more attractive with more hours I spend with her.  _ Jesus why did I say that, I love lesbians? Really? I hope I didn't freak her out.  _ We took two packs each as we walk down the stoned paths to the front door. Lena rang the bell.

"Lena! My dear one!" The late-twenties-Miranda-Kerr looking woman open the door for us and I was starstruck.

"Aunt Lil." Lena smiles as they hugged.

"I'm with Kara, she's my classmate." Lena adds and her goddess of an aunt turned to me with a huge smile.

"Hello Kara, thank you for coming with Lena today. Babe! Lena and her friend are here." Aunt Miranda, I mean Lila calls out as she grabs one of packs from me.

"Coming!" We heard someone shouts back, and out came another late-twenties-Kate-Moss-looking woman.

"Hi Lena darling, looking hot, when do you want to start modelling?" The woman jokes, making Lena shake her head.

"Hello Aunt Sharon, and no please. This is Kara."

"Why hey there, lovely. Good taste Lena."

"Babe, they're classmates." Aunt Lila saves as we followed them inside.

"But we started off as classmates too honey." Aunt Sharon revered spanking Aunt Lila’s bum, Lena giggled.

"Pardon them."

"Jesus babe there are kids around." Aunt Lila shakes her head.

"Sorry not sorry." Aunt Sharon turned to us and winks.

Lena's aunts are both great women of service to the local law firm, they're witty and humorous. They compliment each other naturally and you can see that they're clearly in love with each other by just the way they look at each other when one of them is talking.

I learned that they first met in high school, but they're not that close because Aunt Lila said, Aunt Sharon was too girly. They're funny mainly because they can no longer remember who fell for the other first. After we finished our sandwich and juice, they both walked us out of the house and waved us goodbye. I even saw them kiss through the side mirror after we leave.

"Sorry for my two talkative but equally intelligent aunts. They're always like that." Lena apologizes.

"No it's fine really, they're great and they really look good together."

"I hope you tell my Uncle Levi and Benjamin the same thing."

"You mean -"

"Yeah, welcome to my family Kara, I hope you're still not freaked out enough." Lena says challengingly.

"Try me." I dignified.

The next house we stopped by is a huge industrial looking one, all steel, concrete and hardwood, perched against the side of a shallow cliff facing the mountain ranges of Charlotte.

"Wow, that's a cool house." I said, I just can't help it.

"It is, for another set of the coolest people in the world." Lena nod, we took the last four packs of bottles and walked up to the gravelled path to the front door.

"Hi Leticia junior!" The mid thirties-James-Dean looking guy opened the door with a same cheeky smile Lena's dad have.

"Uncle Lev. Water delivery."

"Thanks dear, come in please. Hey wait why are you letting your girlfriend carry water packs for you? Let me take that from you?"

"She's Kara, Uncle Lev and she's not my girlfriend so stop it you might scare her away with my literature project."

"Oh sorry my bad, I'm sorry Kara, my sister called me before you two arrived and she said, 'Our little Lena's already grown up with a beautiful girlfriend with her, we should celebrate.'" Levi explained complete with playful eye rolling disappointment.

"Aunt Lil called you? Oh that woman."

"Yeah, that woman I know. You know lawyers are bad at defending clients and even worse at gossiping." The man exasperated making Lena laugh hard.

"By the way where's Uncle Ben?"

"He's on duty, you know police officers."

"Oh I heard you've been awarded?"

"Yeah, we busted the biggest drug travelling groupie hiding somewhere in WestBorough last month and they're now convicted."

"Good job I say Officer Luthor." Lena nods and salute.

"Follow my footsteps then, don't be a lawyer or a politician. Be one with us in the force." Levi proudly said.

"Dad's been sales talking me to run for office and now you want me to be uniformed. Good thing I still have two years to think about it."

"Whatever you choose honey, we'll support you, just don't be a stripper." Levi blurts and I can't help but laugh.

"I doubt that's even an option, dad will kill me."

"Correct, wrong choice, when you become a stripper, he'll kill you, I'll kill him for killing you, and Lila will have a hard time defending me since I killed my own brother who killed his daughter because she chose to earn tons of cash through stripping, it would be such a mess so please, stay away from hooters and Bronx okay?"

"Uncle Levi that's too much you're scaring Kara really. We'll go now, you be safe okay? Self defence." Lena reminds making her uncle broke into a hearty laugh.

"You sound like your mom. I will Leticia junior. Pass high school with flying colors, throw away your condom collection you're not pissing Lillian anymore. No alcohol, no drugs, no cigarette."

"Yes Officer Luthor noted."

"Be safe driving okay? Kara I almost forgot I'm sorry you have to witness us talk about our morbid family possibilities."

"It's alright Officer Luthor. Thank you for your service."

"You're welcome ma'am, take care of my niece, she's a handful."

"Uncle Lev! Too much information. Let's go Kara. Bye!" Lena hurried pulling me out of the house, taking me by another surprise. She intentionally touched me, and her hand around my wrist is sending me butterflies in the weirdest kind.

"She's really pretty Lena, don't let go of a good catch!" Her uncle calls out and Lena shook her head.

"He's an adorable James Dean look alike." I commented.

"He's overacting."

"He's just enthusiastic."

"You like my uncles and aunts huh?"

"Yes what's not to like with a bunch of intelligent people who are all in service for our community right? So where are we going next?"

"Third adventure is having lunch on the most beautiful hill in Charlotte." Lena says as she backs us out of the gravel driveway.

"The way you describe it, it’s like you're taking me on a date." I teased.

"Hey did you just earn the Uncles-and-Aunts-Approval-to-date-Lena award?" Lena side eyed me.

"I did not? But they already thought me as your girlfriend?"

"You're not offended? Awkward or anything? I mean you're from -"

"I'm from what?"

"From a conservative family." Lena carefully answers.

"My family does not define me Lena and so are you."

"Pretty fair."

We drove next to where Lena said we're going and if we ever get lost we'd be lost forever cause I don't know much of the Charlotte map. We stopped by the foot of the hill where there are fact signs. Lena easily slip out of the car and took the basket Lillian gave us this morning.

"This is the second highest spot here in North Carolina, but is has the most beautiful view of the ranges. While the first one has the view of the beach stretch." Lena explained as we climbed the hill.

"Cool. Will you take me to the highest spot then?"

"I'll think about it."

"So what are your misadventures?" I casually asked, Lena chuckles and shakes her head.

"You may earn the call my dad uncle, uncle and aunts approval, or even Lillian's approval to date me but not my whole trust yet. So shush and have lunch."

"What about your parents love story?"

"Why are you so interested with my life?" She sharply asks with a frown.

"Because I'm trying to be friends with you. And friends share."

"Alright. What do you want to know? Since you've been a very good and uncomplaining sidekick, I'll try and be as accommodating as I can." Lena nods.

"So you mom's your dad's first love?"

"No." Lena shortly answers. "But he's my mom's. Dad's first love was Lillian, they're childhood friends from Raleigh. But Lillian went off to Metropolis for medical school, while dad got enlisted to the Marines. After his double deployment, dad learned Lillian's already engaged. He went away for third and fourth deployment, after that he came home and took a break, studied law in Ireland, met mom, they fell in love, dad was called back for service, they had me on their fifth year of marriage, dad retired." Lena details as much as she can, while her eyes are wandering towards the view we have in front of us.

"And when your mom died, he looked for Lillian?"

"Lillian was one of my mom’s first physicians. They became friends even before dad knew about it. Dad was totally surprised to see them shopping together."

"How did they you know, how did they keep up with that?"

"Mom never knew about it. Dad didn't let her. He said the things she doesn't know won't hurt her. And you know what's even funnier?"

"What?"

"Mom kind of asked Lillian to take care of dad and me on her deathbed."

"That's why you hated Lillian?"

"Yeah, although when mom died, dad went through a fit of depression, for five years there's only dad and me. And then Lillian came home with dad, pregnant of Lex. I was almost 12."

"Why do you still hate them?"

"I don't know, maybe because I believed dad when he said he loved only mom. And then there's a new one. It's like Lillian replaced my mom in my dad's life, and she wants to replace her in mine too."

"You know that that's not possible Lena. Lillian is trying to fill a huge role that is your mom, but she's also not trying to replace her. She just needs you to give her a chance to take care of you. She's a good doctor and person I can see it by the way she still tries to care for you, even though you thoroughly shut her out." I answered truthfully and Lena fell silent, when I looked at her she was already looking at me.

"You seem pretty sure that you know me enough huh?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I don't, I'm just guessing." I winked.

"Dad said, love's a complicated thing, makes people vulnerable, emotional and impulsive. It scares me." Lena sighed looking out to the beautiful view of the afternoon sky, reflecting the light in her emerald eyes.

"Jump then fall. If you'd stay scared nothing good will happen to you."

"Are you just guessing again?" She snorts.

"No, I was scared of you when you caught me idling back in the cemetery, but if I didn't idled I'd never hear a good accent. I was scared of what my mom would say when I get home tonight, cause I didn't tell her right away that I'll be here, three hours away from home with you. But if I let that get in the way of me sneaking out, I wouldn't meet your cool family and I wouldn't be able to help people." I smiled.

"So you're not scared?"

"Of you?"

"Ahuh."

"No, not anymore."

"Let's see then, dumb - -"

"Kara." I cut her, "Call me by my name. Give me that call-dumbass-by-her-real-name-Kara award." I requested, she stopped and thought hard.

"Let's see then - Kara." Lena husks looking directly at me, I didn't expect her to give in that easily though. And I wasn't prepared for her calling me by my name today, it feels kinda dumb. So she's right, I may really be a dumbass after all. But her calling me Kara for the first time was the best award I received today.

**\--**

" _ She was a curious, who loved the smell of old books, chasing butterflies and touching herself under the covers – Curious Girl by Michael Faudet. _ " Kara said as we drove back to Wilmington after a great day of helping people.

"So he's your favorite author and among his works Curious Girl's your favorite too?" I asked, God this girl's so talkative I can't help but ask her even the stupidest question and she seems fine with it, she answers them all.

"Ahuh." She hums pretty sure of herself.

"So how far can your curiosity go?" I slyly asked, side-eyeing her, she stopped and shortly looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You noticed how far apart one character of that curious girl is to another? One she likes the smell of old books, then she chases butterflies and then she masturbates. So how curious can you be? From a scale of a-book-smelling-to-a-self-fucking curious girl, how curious is a Kara Danvers?" I detailed, Kara's eyes are nailed to me the whole time I talked, I felt it. She opened her lips about to say something but I heard no response, we fell silent.

"Are you still a virgin?" Kara suddenly asked, and it was my turn to look at her in utter disbelief.

I didn't know she would ask a question like that, but what can you get from a dumbass right? Kidding. She's not a dumbass, actually she's the most intelligent person among the other creatures back in our petty high school and of course she's not a dumbass for other people but for me she is. And I like it that way.

"I choose not to answer that question, until further notice." I firmly said making her laugh.

"Well, I choose not to answer your question until you answer mine." She nods, mimicking my tone.

"Pretty fair." I offered.

"What was the story you were reading back in the cemetery, if you don't mind me asking." Kara asks, and I snorted.

"What? Why? What did I say?"

"Nothing, it's just that you already shot your question before bothering if I'd want to answer it." I shook my head.

"Sorry that's just how I ask questions, you don't need to - -"

"My mom wrote it."

"She did? What’s it about?" Kara sincerely revered.

"She wrote it for me when I was still in her belly, according to dad. Mom was a literature professor back in Ireland when she met dad. She’s always dreamt of writing a children’s story book and publish it, but she never got the chance."

"I'm sorry - -"

"It's fine. When you gate crashed my mini open mic back in the cemetery, that’s the first time I was able to read and full understand the book, it was all written in Gaelic so I needed to learn the language first."

"Oh, sorry for me being so much of a dumbass by interrupting. I hope you read it to her again without me secretly idling in the background. By the way, what is it called?"

"In Gaelic, it’s ‘ _ Mo Solas Beag, Mo Ghr _ _ á _ ’, in English it’s  _ My Little Light, My Love.  _ Apparently same as my name, Lena means light most of the other language it can be translated to." I explained, Kara didn’t say anything or asked anymore questions, she just did the one thing I never thought she would do. She put her hand on top of mine on the shifting stick. There were no words, it was just her hand on mine but it felt like a bear hug for me. There's a certain warmth her hand sent me, giving me comfort and reassurance of some sort that I'll be alright soon enough.

We got back in Wilmington around eight in the evening, Kara instantly slip out of the car taking her purse with her, she first said thanks and goodnight to dad, before she turned to me.

"I'd still want to listen to the whole story if you'd allow me, and if you need someone to talk to, aim your flashlight directly on my window and search for the Morse code of SOS, and just flash me." Kara laughs.

"Thanks, I'll search for the whole alphabet then, let's see how good are you at decoding Morse. Goodnight." I timidly smiled, although I wanted so much to smile like before, I don't know if I still have the capacity to do so, it feels foreign and awkward to me. But I guess I could learn it all over again, for this girl.

"See you tomorrow Lena. Goodnight." Kara answered as she pulled me into a hug, I froze.

**\--**

"So how's project?" Lucy asked while we're in line for food in the cafeteria, Lena is still nowhere to be seen.

"Great, she took me to adventures." I shortly answered.

"Details?"

"Ask away."

"Does she smoke around you? She invites you for a drink? Or get high?" Lucy asks also whispering the last one.

"No to all. And why would you think that? I said great, she took me to adventures, if she ever did one of those things you mentioned, I would've been cursing and whining to you right now." I countered.

"So she's good around you?"

"You could say that, nothing out of the norm. Definitely not the person you thought she was, she's something more."

"Can't you be specifically vague? From a scale of 1 to Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor being the highest, how high is her suicidal tendencies?"

"Lucy?!" I exasperated.

"Hi Kara!" Someone calls out from behind us.

"Hey Mike. What's up?" I nodded.

"My friends and I are driving down Wrightsville beach tonight, you, Lucy and Eve want to come with us? My dad owns a beach front bungalow there. We're partying." Mike coolly explained, and Lucy instantly looked at me with expectant eyes, because if Lucy's girl crush is Lena, her real crush happens to be this douche who's so high of himself thinking every girl in the campus wants him.

"Oh I'm sorry Mike, Lena and I already have plans for our lit-project, but I'm sure Lucy and Eve would want to go with you, right Lucy?" I explained turning to Lucy.

"Uhh- - oh yeah, we'll be there Mike." Lucy stutters.

"Aww too bad, either way meet us by the parking lot after school Lucy?"

"Sure, I'll tell Eve too."

"Cool. See you then." Mike smiles before leaving.

"See you." Lucy says in her high-pitch.

"Seriously I don't see, what you see on him." I rolled my eyes at Lucy who sighed in satisfaction after the short encounter with Mike.

"Nothing he's just someone good to look at, and I know he likes you Kara."

"Well I don't, so you can have him."

"And who do you like? Her?" Lucy sheepishly smiles.

"Who's her?"

"Dummy."

"Oh HER? Are you serious? We're both girls."

"You said it yourself, she has two hot model material aunts and a James-Dean look alike uncle who are proud members of the LGBT community. The apple doesn't fall from the tree Kara." Lucy says a-matter-of-factly.

My brain instantly did a rewind of all the images of Lena in my head, and I must admit that Lucy's right that everyone likes and dislikes her at the same time. Because she's cool, she drives her own truck, she's the governor's daughter but she's the troublesome babe. Though I haven't seen her troubles, she doesn't even told me about her past ones so how would I know if by any chance I'd dislike her?

Cause right now I'm pretty sure I do like her so much and her presence around me makes it hard for my mind and heart to see the path to heterosexuality again. Despite the fact that mom would kill me if she happens to know about this. I am already thinking maybe that's why mom doesn't want me to be friends with Lena. It's because of this kind of tendency, not being a drug or alcohol dependent, but me being finally able to grasp what I have been hiding from them and myself for quite a while now. Quite a while mainly three years.

**\--**

"So what's for our fourth adventure?" I cheekily asked Lena as I reached her by the parking lot, she's wearing dark grey overalls that's tied around her waist, she's also wearing a black tank top with the Ramones print on it.

"Did you bring extra clothes?" She raises her eyebrows eyeing my outfit of white untucked dress shirt and ripped boyfriend jeans.

"A tank top?" I hesitated.

"That'll do. Come on hop in."

"Where are we going?"

"To my friend's car repair shop. I'll teach you how to fix your own car in the future." Lena explains, and for the first time again she let herself sound far more excited than she looked.

"You seem calm driving now than the past few days ago, so why are you over speeding when you almost hit me?" I asked, feeling the steady speed of her Chevy.

"I was pissed that time. I'm sorry by the way, I haven't really apologized to you. But I don't apologize for calling you dumbass." Lena smirks.

"Then you don't have to." I smiled, she suddenly took my hand from my armrest, I was shocked I thought she's drastically escalating things between us but she just looked at it and let it go shortly.

"What was that for?" I asked, feeling the drumming of my heart against my ribcage. Her hand was a rough but gentle on my skin at the same time.

"I just checked if your nails are not long and not polished, cause I don't wanna hear any complain about a broken nail or a cracked polish later." Lena explains, I find it weird that she chose to snatch my hand and look at it instead of just asking me, but I didn't ask her about it I don't want her to think that I'm assuming it was something more, although I am.

"I don't apply polish or grow them my mom doesn't want to see our nails like that, she said we'd look cheap and untidy. And I personally don't want too either." I said.

"Good. I personally don't want too either." Lena repeated with a sly smile.

We took a left turn by a farm with a newly built concrete two-storey beside an old red painted wooden barn house. Lena stopped by the parking lot for employees and hop out of the car immediately. I waited first because there's too many guys outside and I feel uncomfortable.

Lena greeted them and they did a secret handshake and all darted their attention to where I was. They cheered for Lena but she just threatened them and shook her head before walking back to me.

"You can come out now, they're safe they don't bite." Lena softly giggles, I nodded and opened my door. Lena walked with me back to her friends.

"Okay guys, so I'm with Kara she's my classmate and she's mine okay? No tripping, no hitting on. Or I'll hit you all myself." Lena starts making them grunt and whine playfully.

"Kara, these are my friends they all work here - - friends introduce yourselves, with ages for future references." Lena says.

"Hi Lena's Kara, I'm Winn, we’re classmates." The most friendly looking boy started.

"I'm Adam, 22." The coolest looking guy follows.

"Gerald, 20. Maggie's cousin." The third one looking like young John Travolta nods.

"And I'm Maggie." The shortest one also the only girl among the four of them says.

"You're not a guy are you?" I blurted making them stop and look at each other and burst out laughing. Maggie’s wearing the same overalls like Lena but slightly larger and her head’s wrapped in a bandana so I’m not so sure if she has actual boobs underneath or she’s transitioning.

"She's the most masculine 'dude' here!" Adam snorts.

"Shut up all of you or you're all fired." Maggie dignified and they instantly recoiled, telling Maggie that they're just fooling.

"Sorry about that, I’m a lesbian, and I’m 19. I'm also, Lena's best friend."

"You're only 19 and you own this shop?"

"Well technically it's my dad's but he's no longer around and my mom's busy with teaching in the community college and taking care of my younger brothers and sisters so I needed to take charge. What about you Kara? Tell us about yourself." Maggie details and they all agreed to let me talk.

"Well I'm Kara Danvers, originally from National City, we just migrated here, my dad owns a few cottages by the beach. I have an older sister, Alex." I stated, usually I feel shy about introducing myself around people because I'm not originally from here or even National City, we’ve been on the move since I was younger but we stayed in National City the longest. But right now among these guys and Lena I felt comfortable about myself.

"We all are not pure North Carolinians Kara, nothing to worry about." Maggie smiles and I did too.

"Anyways get back to work now. KarLena you're tasked to work on that car by the lifter. Change oil and battery, add water, change the tires with those 16 inches by the racks." Maggie says with certain adeptness, she really do know what she's talking about.

"Copy that." Lena nods, before turning to me.

"Come on."

"Where?"

"You need to change into work clothes.  _ Mar sin, d'fhéadfaimis tús a chur ag obair. _ " Lena said as she handed me another set of dark grey overalls.

"What? And why did you tell them that I am yours?" I frowned at the last few words she said.

"I told them that you're mine so no one will hit on you. I can take it back if you want to? Also, I said so we could start working, and while we're working on that car, I'll teach you Gaelic.  _ Geal _ ? I mean clear?" She smiles, and even though I don't know if I could learn two different things at once I nodded and smiled as well.

"No you don't have to take it back. Yes all clear!" I said.

" _ Iontach! _ I mean great." She says as she turned and walked towards the car by the lifter while I turned towards the washroom to change.

**\--**

"Are you sure Kara can handle getting dirty with you?" Maggie laughs.

"What do you mean by dirty?" I raised an eyebrow and she laughed harder and I joined in.

"You're a crazy bitch, that girl is so pure and innocent. Be careful."

"What the hell are you talking about? It's not like I'll take her virginity or something."

"So you're not?"

"We're friends."

"No Lena we are your friends, Kara's not only your friend or classmate or project partner, she can be something more, I see that look in your eyes."

"I never got that look in my eyes thing before."

"Yeah, before not until now."

"You serious?"

"Really really." Maggie nodded behind my back

"Lena." I heard Kara calls out to me and when I turned.

I was astonished. I must admit Kara's not pretty, she's drop dead gorgeous. I saw that the first time I laid eyes on her when I almost hit her back in the beach. But isn't it unfair for her to look so hot on nothing but a tank top and grey overalls dangling by her waist?

"H-hey." I stuttered real bad.  _ Fuck. _

"So where do we start?" She smiles knowingly, as she pulls her hair into a loose bun. I feel hot not because of the afternoon burst but only because Kara's hotness level multiplied.

"Terms. Car in Gaelic is,  _ gluaisteán  _ or mótar. " I said. Kara tried repeating the words I said until she gets the hang of the mouth and tongue movements.

Kara proved me wrong again, when she dived into the whole process of fixing the car assigned to us, I taught her how to drain the old car oil, clean the valve, make sure no residue was left, refill and make sure there's no leak. I told her to put on gloves because the oil's not too easy to remove after it dries on the skin, but she doesn't want to. Said she's not comfortable on woking with gloves so I let her be.

After we change the car oil, she helped me take out the old battery and replace it with the better and lasting one. After that I showed her how to remove car tires and how to put them back as well.

"No you turn clockwise right away or you'll teeth the gears."

"Teeth?"

"You'll lose threads. So when you turn bolts, it's always clockwise okay?"

"Okay." Kara nods right away and turned back to the last tire we need to remove. I was watching her do it her way when I felt hands covered my eyes.

"Lena -" I heard Kara calls out but I couldn't react because someone's behind me and I couldn't see anything.

"Uhh - - Who's this?" I stuttered.

"So you don't remember how my skin feels against yours anymore?" I heard the familiar voice behind me.

"Kate?"

"Yeah, Hi Kate! Oh hi Lena I've been home for like five days now and you haven't visited me."

"I'm busy."

"With what?"

"School?"

"Oh please. And who are you?" Kate rolled her eyes at me and turned to Kara. Kate is Imra's older cousin, she's five years older than me.

"I - - I'm Kara."

"Are you Lena's -"

"She's my classmate, we're working on a project."

"Is that project automotive?"

"Kate can we just talk some other time cause we're busy."

"Oh so you're too busy for a KateTime now?"

"Just go, don't make a scene my friends are here. I'll drop by your house later."

"Promise?"

"I'll drop by your house later."

"Right okay. Bye." Kate finally says as she twirled around and walked away, she hopped into her convertible and left. When I turned around that's when I realized they watched us all the while.

"Dude, thought she's forever lost?" Adam asked truly pissed.

"Sorry about that. Let's just work." I said as I turned to Kara who's already bolting back the new set of tires.

"Wow good job. Let me do the other two so you can rest."

"No it's fine I can do it." Kara says in the coldest tone she ever used on me, and I’m confused. Is she mad? But why?

"Are you okay? Are you tired?"

"I'm fine." Kara says dismissively.

After we finished fixing the car, Kara asked Maggie if she could take a shower in the washroom. Maggie let her and she walked right in without even acknowledging me.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I exasperated as I sat by the benches. Winn and Gerald is still working on the community tow truck. While Adam has already gone home because he's still needed at their own cottage tonight.

"What the hell is wrong with whom?" Maggie asks.

"Kara, after Kate left she fell silent and got snobby." I pouted, but Maggie only broke into a boisterous laughter.

"Now you worry about her bearing? What's with you?"

"I just don't like her like that. I'm used to her positivity."

"Well she's a girl and you know girls change moods like how they change boyfriends."

"Clothes! How they change clothes not boyfriends." I said and we both laugh.

"Or changes tampons, you just got to be patient enough. But what's with Kate? I thought she's done with you?"

"You know those two, Imra and Kate they're - - I don't know."

"You have to make them stop."

"How?"

"Pay them. That's why they're terrorising you right? How much was that again?"

"Five grand."

"Seriously?!" Maggie exclaimed, I just shrugged.

"Lena." Kara calls out again, she's back on her dress shirt and boyfriend jeans.

"You got the oil and grease off your hands?" I asked.

"Yeah." She smiles raising both her once again finely fair hands.

"Great job today Kara." I smiled, making her blush.

"We'll be going then, Mags."

"Sure, see you tomorrow. Do finish classes first before coming here, I need you to graduate high school or your dad's gonna kill the shop." Maggie laughs.

"You know dad wouldn't do that. But yeah, I'll finish high school."

"Good, bye Kara, thanks for dropping by and helping this lazy ass here." Maggie turns to Kara who instantly smiles.

"It's okay, I learned a lot of things so it's fun. Thanks Mags. See you around."

"You're welcome." Maggie nods and we're off.

Kara stayed silent the whole ride home, maybe she got tired with all of the work we did this afternoon so I didn't push her to talk it's just that I'm not used to her being like this. I pulled over in our driveway around seven in the evening.

"Do you want to have dinner with us?" I braved, because I feel the need to make it up to her after the Kate incident.

"No it's fine Lena, I didn't tell mom that I'll eat out."

"Right, yeah maybe next time." I agreed.

"Where are we going tomorrow?"

"We're going to the highest spot in North Carolina." I said, maybe it's time now for her to see my favorite view. She smiled at last. We got off the car and I walked her to the other side.

"I like that. Thanks for today."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"See you. I'll Morse you again tonight." I smiled and she laughs.

"Sure, I'll be up there around nine." Kara says and I nodded.

**\--**

"Hey you're home, and you're wearing overalls." Dad greets soon as I pushed our front door wide open. Lex immediately rushed to me but I stopped him halfway because he's already on his pyjamas and I'm still a mess.

"I'll just take a shower and can we have dinner?"

"That's why we're waiting for you. Go on." Dad smiles.

"I cooked your favorite." Lillian added emerging from the kitchen still in her apron. I remembered what Kara said back in the hill, so even though unsure and still apprehensive of sending the wrong signal, I smiled to Lillian.

"Thanks. I really need food." I said before dashing upstairs for a shower and to change clothes.

It was actually the first time I am ever going to have dinner with them without dad persuading me, I don't know what's with today but I guess me suddenly acknowledging this budding warm feeling every time Kara smiles at me is also catering the affection I have always blocked from Lillian and even dad for four years. And it actually feels awesome.

"So what did you guys do today?" Dad asks as he passed me the mash potatoes. Lillian cooked us huge Swedish meatballs, mainly because I like them huge. I know dad told her that and I couldn't hide my hunger earning a satisfied smile from Lillian.

"I got her dirty in the car shop this afternoon. We changed the car's oil, battery and tires. She's consistently uncomplaining so it was great. I also taught her some Gaelic phrases and words." I detailed, and they listened to me all ears.

"And she got into overalls too?" Lillian asked

"Ahuh, and she looks really hot." I accidentally blurted, dad broke into a hearty laugh, and Lillian too shaking her head.

"You guys aren't mad? Aren't you supposed to be giving me sermon about homosexuality?" I frowned.

"Lena, I'd be a hypocrite if I'd sermon you about homosexuality when in reality I love my brother and sister so much. One is a decorated police officer and the other is an excellent lawyer who hasn't lost any case yet. You can't allow one and condemn another, it's either you stop them all or let them be free."

"I agree with your father Lena. As long as you're happy and safe and you're not taking away other people's happiness for your own, we're fine with who you really are."

"Wow guys, you just pulled me out of the closet even before I come out myself." I snorted and we all laugh again. And by laugh I mean genuine, hearty, jaw-locking laughter.

After dinner, I went upstairs to see if Kara's up for another Morse code-decoding game. I was about to flash her when I realize my flashlight's out. So I immediately went out of my room to go and ask dad if he have any extra batteries. I was behind the kitchen wall when I heard Lillian and dad talking.

"I'm glad she liked what I cooked, she even joined us for dinner and told us about how her day went."

"Yeah, there's something about her these past few days actually, have you noticed it too?"

"She's happier?" Lillian guessed with a lively tone.

"She is. I'm just worried still -"

"I know about Kara?"

"Yeah. I know we shouldn't be meddling with her affairs. But I'm pretty sure Kara's parents wouldn't like their daughter to be with Lena."

"Either way we also don't want her to get hurt again. But we do know that she can take care of herself." Lillian concerned.

"Do you think I need to talk to her about girls?" Dad nervously laughs.

"Silly. She'll be fine. If she gets hurt, we'll be there for her no matter what and we'll help her move on. But she has to figure things out for herself that's where she'll learn." Lillian assures dad. Only then I understood why dad loved her, and why mom consider her as her best friend. Lillian deserves to be respected I know that now.


	3. Her name's Lena Luthor, and She's Mine

**March 2006**

"Why are you having afternoon snacks on your own when you can always have afternoon snacks with me, even with my friends." I said as I sat down with Lena on her table. I feel students looking at our direction but I didn't care.

"What are you doing? You're giving yourself a reputation, they'll start labelling you. You're mom wouldn't like that." Lena frowns looking up to me.

"I don't care, I wouldn't want you to have lunch or snacks here alone anymore." I said, she sighed in defeat.

"Whatever you say dumb - - sorry, I mean Kara. Do we have class this afternoon?"

"No classes are cut because Mr. Matthews is going to have a meeting with the whole faculty."

"What for?"

"You know the annual school dance? I think he's going to take it to a new level."

"What a show off like his son."

"You bet. Anyways so I was thinking if we could go on the adventure now?"

"Sure, you have nothing else to do?"

"None. By the way, you didn't morse me last night! I waited till I fell asleep." I said as we walked towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My flashlight ran out of batteries. When I was about to get some from the kitchen I overheard dad and Lillian talking about me." She said with a rather soft tone when she mentioned Lillian's name.

"Oh what happened?"

"Last night, was the first time we had dinner without dad begging me to join them. Lillian cooked my favorite food, it was also the first time I told her thanks and complimented her cooking. Then I told them about our afternoon at the repair shop." Lena details and I can't help but smile at how interactive she's been with her parents last night.

"That is so great Lena, I couldn't imagine how happy Lillian was last night."

"She was pretty happy that I liked her meatballs and mashed potatoes, that I willingly joined dinner, and that I told them about our adventure." Lena explained.

"Congratulations Lena Luthor, you proved to be great at listening to my advices." I proudly nodded.

"Thanks Kara. For the longest time I've shut everyone out, I guess it's time for a change." Lena says as we reached her car, she was looking at me almost tenderly, letting her eyes tell me the things she still doesn't have the guts to say out loud. And I understood her.

"You're welcome, hot pants." I teased.

"Jesus, have you ever saw me wearing hot pants?"

"No but I believe you'd look just as good."

"Whatever! Get in!" She snorts pushing me to the other side of her car.

"Where is the highest spot in North Carolina?"

"It's by the cliff up north of Wrightsville beach."

"The lighthouse?"

"Ahuh. That is it." She nods right away.

Lena is changing. She has gradually dropped cursing even just around me, her default poker face isn't etched with a scowl anymore, and though she stays silent around people she doesn’t not push them around or threatened them anymore.

She's now having breakfast and dinner with her family, she's now even taking into consideration letting Lillian take care of her as well. Her skin isn't too pale, even her posture and her body doesn't look too fragile anymore.

She's becoming more of the Lena, Lillian told me she was before her mother passed. That lively, warm, caring young girl who loved her mother so much, who tried driving to the hospital because she misses her mom when she was just nine and ended up reversing the car in their garage.

That girl who wrote her mom a eulogy long after she's gone and reads stories to her every week. Although she may not show much of the change in her demeanour, cause she's still a little awkward when she's smiling or aloof with other people, I know that she's really trying. That girl, I am secretly loving day after day is opening up to me. And that girl, her parents miss is slowly coming back to life.

The drive wasn't long since it's only by the beach. So after fifteen minutes Lena pulled by the gravelled path to the first, oldest but still working lighthouse in Wrightsville.

"It's newly re-painted just two months ago, I even helped in painting back then." Lena says as we start the spiral stairs.

"You know what they say about lighthouses?" I asked.

"What?"

"They said most of them are haunted --"

"You serious?" She frowns.

"That's what they say, the light at the top attracts the lost spirits inviting them to live here or something like that."

"That sounds kinda cheesy and ridiculous. But it also makes sense, I mean if your lost and you got nowhere to go, what would attract you first? The light obviously. Because the light accompanies you, you don't feel alone whenever you’re in the presence of it, it kind of reassures you that whatever happens you'll see right through. Because in general we're scared of not knowing, of only feeling the darkness and not seeing where we're going. So maybe this place is full of spirits, but it's not haunted. So don't worry." Lena revered looking up to me as she guides me through the spiralling.

"Tell me Lena, is it true that you tried jumping off the cliff?" I asked while we're halfway the stairs.

"Who told you that?"

"Lucy."

"I didn't try, because I was scared of heights." She shortly answered, but before I was able to ask her again, we're already at the top.

Lena's right it has the most beautiful view of the beach stretch, the wind was blowing so hard against our skin and it was cold but bearable. The view was breathtakingly magnificent.

"The view's better at sunset." Lena said as she sat by the steel floor, dangling her legs in between the rails so I sat there too.

"We can wait for sunset." I smiled.

"Of course we can." She smiles back and looked again towards the ocean.

"By the way, what do you mean you didn't try to jump because you were scared of heights. But we're here at the top."

"I guess I have to give you the Lena-trust-me-more-now award huh?" She snorts looking at me.

"Are you ready to give it to me?" I asked, she releases a long steady sigh.

"Slowly though. But sure I'll tell you why not. I didn't try to jump Kara, because I didn't intend to jump."

"But - -"

"That time I maybe sad, but I'm not suicidal. I was only among the wrong crowd. While dad was dealing with his depression and work as the town councillor, he would always ask Kate to babysit me. I was six, she was eleven. Instead of staying inside the house while we wait for my dad when I get home from school, she would bring me with her in the woods or the cliff where her group of friends gathered before. I was the baby of the group, it continued like that until she handed me my first cigarette and first beer when I was ten. And then I was thirteen and an outcast. It was in my need to be accepted and loved, so Kate offered me to be her partner, although I didn't know exactly what that term meant to her. But I never left her side since then, I thought dad was just letting me do what I wanted that time, I thought he doesn't love me anymore because of Lillian. So I never left Kate even though I have to cover up for her when she stole in the stores, when she shoplifted. She hides her packs, lighters, flask inside my bag every time so if anyone catches me they would just let me go since I am a child and I am a daughter of an official."

"Oh Lena - -" I said, already feeling bad because she have to go through all that in the past, at a very young age.

"That night was Kate’s birthday, we were partying by the cliff. I was tightly clutching my beer bottle, because I don't want to get too drunk. But Kate and others were smoking pot. She was already high, when she pulled my from the ground in front of the bonfire and asked me for her birthday gift. I don't have anything that time, so I asked her what I could just do whatever she wanted for her instead. She told me to jump off the cliff for fun, since other people sees it as a sport. I didn't want to but she was stronger than me. I was thirteen with alcohol in my system, and she was eighteen and high. I didn't try jumping, because I was pushed off the cliff Kara." Lena almost shyly admitted, she was looking at her tightly grasped hands on her lap. And I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry for being too insensitive to even ask Lena."

"It's okay. I chose to tell you either way. And you know what? Once you're down there, grasping on nothing but yourself and gasping for air you're slowly losing? You'd realize there's not much to be afraid of on high places, because at least there you could see everything, whereas down below all you could do is look up." She said looking up to me. Her eyes show conflict, sadness and shame, but her smile was fighting.

"You don't have to be with the wrong crowd anymore. Winn, Adam, Gerald, and Maggie are there for you, they're good people. You have your dad, Lillian and Lex. And - -" I trailed.

"And?" She asks tilting her head on the right, the thing she does when she doesn't know what I am exactly talking about.

"And you have - - you have me." I braved, "You have me Lena, I know I'm fifteen and a dumbass, but I'm a good person and you have me." I offered making her laugh.

"Yeah you're still a dumbass, no matter how many things I teach you." She laughs shaking her head, trying her best to divert the conversation.

But even before she was able to turn and face the ocean again. I pulled her by the back of her neck towards me and for the first time in the history of firsts, her lips landed on mine.

**March 2016**

"Hi Good morning I'm here for Lena Luthor?"

"Oh you're the woman looking for Mrs. Luther?"

"Missus?"

"Yes, she's the wife of Mr. Gustavo Luther. They have two daughters."

"Umm, excuse me but how old are they?"

"Hmm, Mr. Luther is fifty, while Mrs. Luther just turned forty-five."

"Kara she's too old for you."

"Yeah, figured. - - I'm sorry ma'am but we may have gotten the wrong Lena Luthor. Thanks for your time."

"No worries. There's a lot of Lena Luther around here you know. I hope you find yours."

"I hope so too. We'll be going then. Have a nice day."

"That's the fifth Lena among the ten you have on your lists, and so far all we got were, a widow, a married woman with two daughters, a trans-woman, an old woman in the home care, and a twelve years old. I didn't know it would be this hard to find her."

"I'm sorry Katie, I just needed to try. There are no picture provided for all of these Lena and the one we're looking for has rumours that after the accident she has undergone reconstructive surgery because of the injuries she got."

"Even harder, let's get going the next Lena is on the south-eastern part of the city. And while we're at it the first Lex Luthor on your list is living somewhere near. You want to visit them both now?"

"Sure fine with me."

**March 2006**

There are things no matter how you expect them, just wouldn't meet your expectations. Because they surpass it. Because the real deal is better than how you imagine it would be.

Humans are born with the gift of instinct in their consciousness, sometimes it's accurate and you'll experience that 'Wow-Just-Like-How-It-Is-Supposed-To-Be moment where what you expected came out just fine.

Other times you cannot be so sure and you'll experience that 'Wow-What-The-Actual-Fuck' moment where you feel like standing in the middle of the highway, cars are speeding in opposite directions, you're just lost and disoriented.

Romeo and Juliet has describe it as a sinful pleasure. Peter Pan and Wendy thought it as a thimble you can easily pass on like it was nothing. Maleficent said only it would wake Aurora from her death sleep, and it would be impossible because there's no such thing as true love; then she broke her own spell.

There are so many representations to that one thing. In the Classics, it has been described as deathly or life-giving, breathtaking, mind-racking, knee-wobbling and heart racing. While in Disney they sing, they dance, or they just jump straight to doing it in a very wholesome manner.

But all of that representations were melodramatic you won't be able to sing or dance when you decide to do it, your mind will stop from propagating ideas that'll result to no human function for like a split-second. No matter how much you prepare for it you'd still feel unprepared when you're already caught in the middle. It's either you'll be a stuck-up or respond appropriately, either way you'd still feel shy after.

Okay so while I'm in the zone and the time freezes with Kara's lips on mine, let me do a quick review of what I did right with my life this morning to be in this kind of good situation.

This morning I had breakfast with dad, we talked over bacons and eggs, and I mixed his words of wisdom with black coffee and three teaspoons of sugar. We talked about matters concerning Economics, Science and National Security. And then Lillian and Lex joined us and the topic shifted to college and what courses I am interested in taking.

After breakfast I bought mom her favorite plumerias and delivered it to her right away, I didn't stay long with her though, because Kara morse me to come to class today, I asked her why, she said she just wanted to see me in class regularly. Don't you think Kara's kind of bossing me around? No one can boss me around not even my dad or Lillian, but I've always been obedient enough so there's need for that. But Kara's the boss, she's slowly making herself clear about that when she told me not to curse around her. And I let her be that in my own subtle way.

There's not much change in school though, even if I go to class or not life for them goes on. But Kara told me that although life goes on for them with or without me, my own life stops one way or another so she wants me to attend classes as much as possible.

After our last class this morning, Principal Jones announced the suspension of classes in the afternoon so I just slack of by the bleachers I was looking for Kara but I can't see her so I ate alone in the cafeteria where she magically found me.

I did nothing out of ordinary, I didn't imply anything right? I mean I just told her what's in my mind and real story surrounding that rumoured suicide attempt when dad and his men found me washed up in the shore around four in the morning, shaking and almost freezing. I was confined for a week, good thing it was summer back then the water wasn't too cold or I would've suffered a serious case of hypothermia.

**\--**

I never really thought as to why I would do this and make the first move but it just feels the right time to do it. There are moments where we just feel and give in to feelings and let instinct lead the way of everything. And my instinct is telling me that this is the right thing for me to do, right here, right now cause I don't trust myself with words.

I was holding her by the back of her neck for quite a while now but her surprise is still taking over, so I was about to let her go when I felt her gasp slightly opening her lips, slowly lean closer to me and her left hand gently caressed my cheek, I felt my heart flutter to her tender response and the next thing I knew we were inside each other's mouth. It was a kiss not our first of course but with each other yes and it felt - - wow. Her lips, there's something addicting about them, they're soft and warm and suckling on them is just so acceptable.

When we break off from the kiss, Lena held me close, her forehead against mine. Her eyes are closed but her lips are sporting the biggest smile I ever saw her do.

"You shouldn't have done that." Lena says as she opened her eyes to look at me.

"I wanted to -"

"And I do want too but we shouldn't, they wouldn't understand."

"We don't have to force them to understand. They don't even have to know, as long as we're happy together right?"

"We can always take it slow. I don't want you to make drastic decisions while you're only fifteen." Lena laughs as she turn to look out in the open again and I was just looking at her.

"Are you scared I might hurt you?" I asked, she reverted to me, smiled and shook her head.

"I'm scared that I might be the one to cause you pain. So I want us to take it slow, we're too young to worry about acceptance and nonacceptance." Lena explains, and though it wasn't the answer I wanted to hear from her I took it.

I then turn to see the famous golden hour bursting on the horizon of our two-horse town and the partial rejection I got from Lena. I leaned against metal dome of the light behind us as I breathe in the fresh air. Lena did the same and sat closer to me. She took my left hand and entwined it with hers.

"What I said doesn't mean I don't like you or I don't like the kiss or I don't like us at all because I do, and if my heart could show you that without me having to fail explaining I would've. I don't like how much I am liking you every day that passes you know - -" Lena says while she's looking at our hands together.

"I like you that much too." I said with certainty.

"I'm not good for you Kara you know that right? You've heard and seen so much truth about me -"

"I know and I like you because of all the truth you shared with me. It's not like I'm not listening to you because I was and I am paying attention I accept you for everything. All those truths that introduced me to the real you, making me adore you more." I said giving her hand a light squeeze. I looked at her and she was already smiling at me.

"Come with me." She says standing up not letting go of my hand.

"Where are we going?" I frowned as she help me up.

"On our fifth adventure." She nods before pulling me down the spiral stairs down.

Lena didn't let go of my hand all the while we're descending the stairs, she even helped me get into her truck before closing my door gently. I noticed the smile never left her lips after the kiss and I can't stop but give myself a pat on the back. We quietly drive to the familiar road of the woods and I knew pretty well where we're going. She stopped by the rusty steel gates and nodded at me. We got off the truck and she took something from the backseat. Her  mom’s thick book.

"Hi mom, I'm with Kara. She's my guest for today, I know I didn't stay long this morning, well she's the reason why, she told me she wants to see me at school regularly so I didn't read to you earlier, but now I will." Lena says as we stood in front of her mom's stone. She pulled me to seat beside her before she picks one story from the table of contents.

"You ready?" Lena turns to me, and I nodded excitedly making her laugh and shake her head.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're like a child."

"Whatever. Come on read for us."

"Okay okay." She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

She proved to be passionate again, I already have a mental list of all the things Lena is passionate about, first is helping other people, may it be a simple act of kindness or something as heroic as saving a life even though it means putting herself in danger as well.

Second is her family and friends she may not be showy at how much she cares for them, but she certainly does. Third is her unexplainable compassion to people no matter how they wronged her. Fourth is her unrelenting love for her mother.

After Lena read a short story she put her book down and laid flat on her back beside her mom's stone.

"What's your fondest memory of your mom?" I asked as I laid beside her.

"I was too young to remember anything significant but I've always loved hearing her voice as she lull me to sleep. She would always ask me to choose between a book she'll read or to pick as song she'll sing as she tuck me to bed and I remember always choosing the latter. She would laugh and sit down beside me in bed as she starts to hum." Lena says as she closed her eyes again.

"How about you?" Lena asks turning her head to my direction. And my mind did a quick mental recount of what could pass as my fondest memory of my mom but my mom has always been busy and unsentimental, there's something solid about her, uptight and straight to the point. So memories in that department is scarce.

"Well, I think I'd go for when I got the lead role in our piano recital back when I was in fifth grade. She was so happy for me and I can see how proud she was when she was telling her co-teachers and my uncles and aunts about how talented I am." I recounted, that's only the time my mom enjoyed me without looking on the other side of the situation unlike now, where she sees everything as two-faced. One's good and the other's not so good. And even though there's no bad side she'll still see right through it and point it out.

"So you play the piano?" Lena excitedly asks.

"Before." I answered making her frown. "I don't know if I could play again or if I still know how - -" I said.

"Why not? Could you actually unlearn something you've put so much effort of learning?"

"Maybe when you decided to learn not for yourself but for other people." I confessed.

"So you don't like playing the piano, you only learned because your mom wants you to learn?"

"Even before we're born mom has her own standards of how she'll raise us and we have to meet her expectations and standards."

"Oh. And how was it so far? You know when you're younger you follow her because that's the right thing for you to do, but now that you're almost done with high school and you're almost of legal age?"

"I don't know really, I'm still scared of my mom but her words are slowly losing their spell on me." I said, but only the bad sides she's fond of pointing out not everything because my mom has good reason and intellect I could never take that away from her, and I learn pretty much everything from her.

"If you're not forced to play the piano what would you rather do?" Lena asks.

"Read books and catch butterflies." I said, Lena laughed.

"Yeah, you're the embodiment of Michael Faudet’s curious girl." She nods as she gets up.

"Are we going home?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking you home, you want to have dinner with me and my family?" She asks with a huge grin, her eyes are disappearing! Like Lex and her dad. I unconsciously sighed and tilt my head on the left, the thing I do when I feel happy and amazed of what I am seeing at the same time.

"Do you smile like that every time you ask someone to have dinner with your family? How many of them have swooned and agreed to go with you?" I teased.

"If you say yes now, there's one." Lena says slightly embarrassed.

"Ahh so you don't do this too often." I laughed.

"You know what? If you don't want to have dinner with us you don't have too." Lena scoffs clearly pissed. And even before she could walk around the other side of the car, I pulled her back to me.

"You are so adorable when you're pissed." I smiled holding both her hands.

"You are so annoying." Shehuffs almost pouting, it was nothing short of adorable.

"Aww, is that so? Let me make it up to you - -"

"How?" She asks raising an eyebrow, I leaned closer to her and her body stiffens. But instead of putting a kiss on her cheek, forehead or lips. I placed my lips near her ear.

"We'll have dinner with your family." I whispers and she snorted, we laughed.

"Whatever Kara Danvers." She blurts pushing me away from her so she could walk towards the driver side.

"Whatever Lena Luthor." I said before getting inside her truck.

**\--**

"Dad?!" I called out as I opened the door.

"They're still not home?" Kara asks as she followed me to the living room.

"Nope, maybe a little later. You wanna go fetch Lex at Imra’s?" I asked and she smiled playfully. "What?" I frowned.

"Remember what I told you the first time I ask if I could come with you to get Lex and you told me no? And then I told you that someday you'd personally ask me to go wherever with you? Well just a heads up Luthor, it's happening." Kara confidently says as she walk passed me out of the door again. And I can't help but feel embarrassed because she's right. _Ugh. Jesus what a shame for me._

Kara and I walked down the six blocks to Imar’s house, I just wish Kate already left or isn't around cause I surely wouldn't want her to mess up with my mood today. When we reached the house I rang the doorbell twice and we waited.

"Lena you should've - -" Kate opened the door, yeah talking about luck.

"We're fetching Lex." I said plainly as Kate crossed her arms against her chest shifting looks between Kara and me.

"Kate, we're fetching - -" I started again.

"Kawa!" We heard the small voice coming from behind and Lex pushed Kate off his way and instantly hugged Kara around her legs. Kara in return took him in her arms.

"Wow so he's suddenly close to the new girl and Kate is out of the picture in just one snap, like what his sister did to me? You two are impossible!" Kate tirades and instantly closed the door.

"Mad Kate." Lex points out, Kara and I laughed.

When we got home, Lillian was already there, she was surprised and pleased at the same time to see Lex and Kara who entered the door first.

"Hi you three." Lillian smiled as she puts on her apron.

"Hi mommy, Kate was mad when Kawa took me from her, she's a jealous girl." Lex blurts making Lillian laugh.

"Oh so who do you like better? Kate or Kara?" Lillian asks and I frowned at her without letting Kara see.

"Kawa." Lex answers right away.

"Why Kara?" Lillian pushes.

"Because she pretty like Lee."

"Good choice honey, now it's your sister's turn to get jealous of you." Lillian smiles making Kara blush and laugh.

"Jenga!" Lex says as he turn to Kara with his inviting smile.

"Alright, you three play Jenga while I prepare us dinner. Have dinner with us Kara?" Lillian asked

"Sure, I'd love to, Dr. Luthor."

"What do you call the governor again?" Lillian chuckled

"Uncle Lionel?" Kara hesitates.

"Now call me Aunt Lillian."

"Okay, so we're really settling in here huh?" I interrupted and Kara just rolled her eyes at me and turned again to Lex as they walk out to the living room.

"You invited her for dinner?" Lillian asks.

"Y-yeah, I can help you cook in return?" I awkwardly smiled.

"It's fine Lena, I'm sure your father would be happy about this." Lillian winks.

"Thanks Lillian." I said and she smiled even wider.

Dad arrived around seven and he was all smiles when Kara, Lex and me welcomed him by the door, mainly it was Lex's idea alone but then our baby boy doesn't want to go anywhere without Kara, so I guess Lillian's right it's my turn to get jealous of him. _Kidding._

"Wow we have a lovely visitor huh?" Dad beams and I'm pretty sure this dinner would be really embarrassing, I hope they don't scare Kara away.

"And she'll be joining us for dinner!" Lillian calls out from the kitchen and yeah I've decided this will be a long one.

Dinner was served shortly after dad arrived. We then huddled by the table as expected Lillian made sure we'll eat healthy food so we feasted on roasted chicken with baby potatoes and asparagus.

We casually converse while we eat, dad winning with his jokes that we both agreed even before that are too corny. But Kara seem to be enjoying my dad's funny side so I gotta keep up with it. We also talked about our adventures and dad seriously told Kara that if I ever misbehave she should tell him right away so I would be dealt with appropriately, to which I responded with a definitive no need for such.

"Thanks for keeping up with my dad's boring jokes." I said as I walk her home.

"They're not boring! He's got a good humour. Like you." Kara winks and I felt my cheek warmed up for the nth time today.

"Thank you Kara."

"No thank you Lena. I had a good time today." Kara as we reach the walkway to their door.

"We walked a good fifteen steps to reach this spot." I said.

"Oh you counted? You know what I usually count?"

"What?"

"Hours."

"Why?"

"I count the hours to when we could spend time together again." Kara huffs, almost embarrassed of what she just told me.

"Is it always too long?"

"Most of the time."

"Let's go to school together tomorrow then?"

"Meet you at the gates?" She asks almost too excited.

"Meet you at the gates." I nodded

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams."

**\--**

"Kara what time is it? You know pretty well that we strictly have dinner at eight."

"Mom - -"

"What?"

"I already had dinner with Lena and her family, we have to work late since we're starting to write our own story so Dr. Luthor asked me to have dinner with them."

"You didn't tell me ahead of time."

"I'm sorry it wasn't planned."

"Go upstairs now, this won't be happening again."

"Mom - -"

"This won't be happening again, Kara."

"Yes mom."

**\--**

"Kara!"

"Aww, stop shouting you're hurting my ears."

"What?" Lena frowns and pouted.

"Kidding. You're too excited to see me I'm not used to it." I teased.

"Well don't get used to it then." Lena says rolling her eyes at me

"Don't you want me to get used to you?" I frowned and she shook her head as we walked the stretch of our school's entrance.

"Why?"

"If you start to get used to me being around what would happen to you if I could no longer be?"

"Why are you talking nonsense?"

"Just some early morning thoughts."

"Yeah too early for that kind of nonsense. Let's change topic." I scolded making her laugh, and students around us deliberately looked at our direction like Lena suddenly proposed to me in the middle of the school ground. Yeah that's batshit.

After what happened in the lighthouse Lena and I has been closer together, we go to school everyday, she attends classes all of them even though she chose not to change her seat, said it's a good time for me to miss her even just for the little bit. We continued writing our novel together since we now only have a week to finish it.

So most of the time we're together we're both facing our laptops, we decided to write it in a third person point of view, so while she writes I proofread and we help each other recall what we did on that certain adventure. So unlike the first week where we're always out, now we're mostly in their living room, or in our garden, or in the repair shop while she's fixing cars, I type.

"Are you sure we could work in your dad's café?" Lena asks it's our last two days and we're done writing our novel, we're just working on the things like, table of contents, chapter titles, dedications and about the authors then we'd be ready to drive to her Uncle Lyle who has a publishing house that prints books for schools all over North Carolina.

"You'll be fine, my dad's fine." I assured her as we got out of her truck.

We casually walk in the café not too many people are around because it's only three in the afternoon.

"Dad!"

"Hi dear, what are you doing here?"

"Lena's with me, we're going to work on our novel’s miscellaneous so we could have it printed tonight or tomorrow."

"Oh is that so? That's great dear, go on by the empty booth there, I'm going to have a meeting with my buddies and Mr. Matthews."

"What's with him?"

"He's going to tell us about the planned summer dance for you youngsters. It's going to be a big event so all cottage owners are going to participate." Dad explains as he crossed the place to the smoking lounge where his best friends are huddled.

"What summer dance? We never had one before." Lena frowns.

"We'll see about that, for the meantime let's get our shit together and our novel done." I said making her laugh.

"Alright, by the way Uncle Lyle’s shop is outside Wilmington mind you, it's in Florence."

"Is that a three hour ride too?"

"No just an hour and fifteen minutes."

"That's doable."

"Cool." Lena smiles.

Lena did most of what we needed to do, while I served us coffee and cakes. She's good at visual arts actually, she doesn't want our book cover to be boring so she drew cute cartoon figures of us in Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn's clothes, she's wearing a denim jumper while I was wearing a loose dress shirt and tattered pants. She even coloured it with color pencils so there's only one copy of it for our submission while the two other copy we'll be printing for our keeping will have in plain word title page.

"You are miss Luthor right?" Someone asks while Lena and I are fixing our things so we could start driving.

"Yes I am. Do I know you?"

"Mike Matthews Sr." The guy introduced offering his hand to Lena, which the latter didn't take.

"Ahh, all proud like her dad." The man comments.

"What do you want?" Lena frowns.

"And feisty too. I reached out to ask you a favor -"

"That is?"

"Remind your father about our business, he hasn't called us back, tell him I'm a pretty impatient client." The man taunts but Lena isn’t moved.

"If my dad would want to talk to you he would've made the first move. He's not the type who'll make clients wait." Lena shrugs.

"Is there something wrong here Mr. Matthews?" Dad approaches us because people around are already looking to our direction and Lena's voice is gradually raising.

"Oh no Jeremiah we're fine. I just want to send my regards to Lena's father."

"With all due respect sir, we still have a project to finish, we need to go." Lena softly turned to my dad who just smiled and nodded. Lena then turns and leave.

"Bye dad." I said before following Lena.

"That girl - -" I heard Mr. Matthews started

"Yeah, she's a known troublemaker. Pay her no attention, Mr. Matthews." Dad agrees and my heart breaks for Lena who's now silently seating inside her truck.

"Lena - -" I said as we back out from the parking lot.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"No." She honestly said, it is another trait I love about her, she may be hard to read sometimes, she has too many secrets up her sleeves but she's honest and she'll tell you what you need to know right then and there.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"After my anger subsides."

"How long?"

"Actually you asking too many questions right now negates my anger factor that easily. Are you doing that on purpose?"

"Yeah." I confessed, she chuckles and shook her head.

"See you're okay now, that fast!" I beamed, "You don't have to meddle with adults' problems."

"Not until it concerns us youth. You know what Mrs. Matthews told my dad?"

"What?"

"That if dad wouldn't side on her, she'll run for office on the next election just so she should no longer consult my dad for her businesses. That involves your dad's as well."

"Why? What business are we talking about?"

"Mrs. Matthews proposed something about forming a governing body that'll handle all cottage businesses controlling them and their profit, so she could capitalize on them."

"That's absurd! They’re already rich. Why would she do that?"

"I guess he wants to be in control?"

"That's really out of line."

"That's why dad's not bothering to contact them back. My dad wouldn't do that to his people."

"What can we do to stop what he's planning?"

"We can't, you just told me we can't meddle with adults' problems." Lena laughs.

"But you could tell your dad not to trust so much of that man for a start."

"You can count on me about that." I assured her.

"Good soldier." She smiles.

**\--**

"Miss Luthor and Miss Danvers! This is brilliant! It's not in a folder or written on yellow papers. It's actually printed and bounded. With hand drawn cover! I'm impressed and pretty excited to read about your adventures all over Wilmington. Great job. Keep it up." Miss Grant revered as Lena and I hand in our project. The only legit book-looking project among all of the submissions. Lena raised her hand for a high five and I complied right away, forgetting that we're in class. But we don't actually care we're happy about Miss Grant' reaction so we're expecting a pretty good grade for it as early as now.

"Good afternoon class." Principal Jones greets from the doorway.

"Good afternoon Principal Jones." We greeted back

"I have an announcement, in line with our meeting with the respectable Mr. Mike Matthews Sr. last week, we're having our annual dance by the beach this year courtesy of Mr. Matthews himself. It will be a big event happening in the whole stretch of Wrightsville beach on the seventh day of April. Everyone are welcome to join even our alumni who are coming home. We'll be making passes for all of you so we could make sure only past and present student will be at the venue. That's all thanks."

"Alright also, class dismissed. Happy summer to all of you." Miss Grant said as she started cleaning the chalkboard. I look behind to where Lena should be but she's already out of the classroom, so I decided to excuse myself from Lucy and Eve who are pretty excited about the event.

"Lena!" I called out as I saw her by the bleachers. She turned to me and waited for me to catch up. But even before I could reach her someone pulled me by my arm.

"Mike?"

"Hi! I just want to ask if you want to go to the dance with me?"

"No."

"But - -"

"But what?"

"But your mom told my mom that you would love to go with me?"

"Well my mom said that not me, maybe you could go to the dance with her instead. Bye." I quickly said before running away from him to go to where Lena was.

"Hey!" I greeted breathlessly.

"What does Junior wants?" Lena scoffs soon as I sat beside her.

"You jealous?"

"Why would I?"

"Just because we're not together doesn't mean you cannot feel jealousy Lena."

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Ugh! You're annoying." Lena pouts.

"You are so cute. Come on help me do the grocery." I said as I pulled her by the arm.

We spent the rest of the afternoon fooling around Wal-Mart, we pretended that the whole Wal-Mart was our house, going through appliances, turning them on and off. We filled a push cart and left it behind the last row where tools for gardening were. After that we had ice cream at Baskin Robbins facing the upper side of Wrightsville beach.

"No that's not it, you should not be singing it that way!"

"It's not?" I frowned, while we're walking to my house, we're carrying the grocery bags.

"No, that's so far from the original." Lena laughs, she's mocking me because I sang her favorite Bon Iver's song wrong. We're laughing at each other mindless of our surrounding when.

"Kara."

"Mom."

"Mike and his mother's here. They want to talk to you." Mom sternly says eyeing Lena who's still carrying the paper bags.

Mom took the bags I'm carrying and nodded me to take the rest from Lena.

"Talk later." I whispered when I turned to Lena, she just weakly smiled.

**\--**

"Lena can I ask you a favor?" Lillian asks she's sitting at the porch

"What is it?"

"You're dad's a bit upset when he came home this afternoon, he went out for a drink and hasn't come back yet. He's not answering his phone." Lillian worries.

"That's weird, he's not like that. What did he say?"

"Something to do about the school dance in April?"

"Oh, I'll try and look for him, update me if he ever come backs before I find him." I said as I rushed to my truck again.

There's not much pubs or bars here in our town, but I know exactly where dad would go if he's too upset to talk it out. I was driving by the cemetery when I noticed a car parked along the highway. I honked twice to ask if the driver needed help but I heard nothing back. So I put my hazard on and stopped behind the car.

I took my baseball bat and walked towards the car the engine is running because the hazard lights are still blinking. When I reached the driver side I saw him bent over the steering wheel I knocked on the window but the driver isn't moving. I knocked harder but he's still isn't budging. I rounded to the front and saw the plate number and remembered that it was actually Mr. Danvers'. I instantly went back to knocking but there's still no response. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket so I answered it.

"Dad!"

"Lena where are you?"

"Cemetery. I saw Mr. Danvers car by the road, I checked to see if he's okay but he's not responding. I kinda need help. I was suppose to call 911."

"Right okay stay with him, I'll tell his family and I'll meet you there."

"Hurry up dad!"

After I ended the call I returned to knocking on Mr. Danvers' window but he's not moving and they're taking too long so without any second thoughts I took my baseball bat and hit the back passenger window as hard as I can. I glass broke and I was able to open the back door. I tried waking Mr. Danvers again but to no avail. I tried remembering what Lillian told me about checking an unresponsive person. I checked his pulse and breathing but are both too weak.

I then started moving him from his seat, removed his seatbelt, released his seat, laid him flat and loosen his necktie. And even though reluctant I tried hard to remember how Lillian perform CPR, which I relay to Mr. Danvers. I didn't stop trying until I felt him react, just in time for dad and the ambulance.

Dad immediately run to me pulling me into a tight hug, while the medics attend to Mr. Danvers who's although weak is now responding.

"Honey you're shaking."

"I was in panic dad, I think we'll be paying for a broken car window. I'll just tell Mr. Danvers that I'll fix it for free at the repair shop."

"You did great Lena."

"We'll be taking him to the hospital now governor, the first aid help him get back, good job Lena." One of the medics said.

"You told Kara?"

"Ahuh they'll meet us at the hospital. Can you drive?"

"Y-yeah. I need to drive or I'll lose my cool." I laughed.

"Go on. I'll make sure his car will be brought to the repair shop."

"Alright , I'll convoy to the ambulance."

When we get to the hospital, Mr. Danvers was rushed to the emergency room while I sat on one of the benches near the door. I propped my face on both my hands as I wait.

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice and felt a soft nudge on my shoulder.

"Kara."

"Now I'm sure what you should take in college. You should be a doctor then a soldier." She teases as she sat beside me.

"You're mom wouldn't want you sitting here with me."

"Oh believe me she would be fine with this." Kara assures as she rests her head on my shoulder and held my hand.

**March 2016**

"Hello mom?"

"Kara, are you free today?"

"Katie and I are on the way home now why?"

"Can we talk?"

"Are you around here somewhere?"

"I'm in front of your house actually."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me ahead of time?"

"It wasn't planned. Just get here will you?"

"Okay mom, be there in 30."

"Aunt Eliza?"

"Ahuh. Said she wants to talk."

"Maybe she'll drag you back home and force you to marry Mike again."

"Oh goodness I hope not."

Traffic wasn't too heavy so we reached my house earlier than expected, I saw mom's car parked right in front of the gates, Katie just dropped me off since she lives a few blocks away from me. I walked straight to mom's car and knocked, she unlocked the doors and I got in.

"You wanted to talk?" I started placidly not looking at her.

"Let's talk somewhere else." Mom says as she started the engine and roll of the side parking.

We were silent the whole time she's looking for a Starbucks. I know mom wasn't happy about what happened a month ago, the mess I made wasn't what she expected to be done by one of her daughters and I can sense the hostile aura she has right now.

We stopped at a Tim Hortons since it’s the only café available around the area. She took her bag and got out of the car soon as she killed the engine and I dutifully followed her. We ordered the same Americanos and sat by the less crowded part of the café.

"What is it mom?"

"You have no plan of explaining things to me anymore Kara?"

"There's not much to say mom, that's not the life I want, not the life I imagined myself living forty to fifty years from now."

"And what do you imagine your life be? Be with that woman?" Mom said in a hard tone, with the bitter after taste of the indirect mention of Lena.

"I imagine my life to be mine mom, not planned by you or anybody else, I want to live a happy life because of all my own decisions. It doesn't have to concern Lena anymore, it's all about me. I'm an able adult and I know what I want and I don't want now. That's what I want you to know, to realize and to accept." I said without buckle and for the first time in my whole existence I felt empowered. My mother sighed and took something out of her bag.

"I found this while I was cleaning your room the day before your wedding. You left it under your mattress." Mom said as she put a inch thick old looking dust stained book. And I knew pretty well what it was. It's our book.

"That's mine." I said.

"I know, and I'm sorry because I've read it. Your adventures together since you're fifteen, the day you met again when you're seventeen, the day you served her coffee when you're eighteen, and all the other days you two met until five years ago. I've read it all Kara - -" Mom said in the softest tone I ever heard her use and then she was tearing up.

**March 2006**

"Kara your dad's awake and is looking for you." Mrs. Danvers said while Kara and I are having coffee at the hospital canteen. I nodded at Kara telling her that she should go and she smiled before standing up and walking to her mother.

"He suffered a mild heart attack while driving and have to stop by the road to call 911 or his family but he didn't get the chance to do so."

"Dad, is he alright now?"

"Yeah, Lillian said he's already stable."

"Good thing I passed by that part of the road, I was suppose to take the shortcut to Uncle Rudy's because I know you're there when Lillian asked me to look for you because you were upset."

"Good thing you are brave enough to stop by a poorly lit road and check on a fellow driver. Good thing you know how to perform CPR or he wouldn't have made it. You took that road for a reason Lena, he is your reason." Dad revered and I can't help but smile.

"Thanks dad, but you haven't told me why you're upset." I raised an eyebrow and he laughed.

"It was nothing, I just didn't think Mr. Matthews' plan of having a huge event for a school dance is even necessary and he's spreading news that I'm against his plan of helping cottage owners to earn more through his proposal."

"What?! That's bullshit!" I half shouted and my dad shook his head telling me to tone my voice down. "They should know, the people should know the truth! You're there cramped up in your office taking the bullet to save their asses and they'll eventually turn against you?"

"Lena it's not that - -"

"Yes it is dad, that's why you're upset. You can't hide from me, don't you still know that we’re one and the same?"

"If people want to believe him they always have a choice."

"But they also have to know your side of the story. Call a town meeting. Clear the issue. The more they hear lies the more they'll believe it to be true."

"Okay, I know what to do. Let's go home now, we left Lex with Alex before we left for you."

"Okay. Just promise me dad, promise me you'd do what is right."

"Promise." Dad smiles before we stood up and checked on Lillian who's also done with her emergency patient, which is of course Mr. Danvers. I didn't have the chance to say goodbye to Kara so I just texted her.

**\--**

"What happened to that car?" Maggie asks while I was busy removing the remnants of Mr. Danvers' car window.

"I hit it with a bat three days ago." I said.

"What?! Are you high?"

"No Mags, I did it to save the driver who's suffering from a heart attack okay? I'm not mad to hit a car's innocent window for fun. You know how much I love cars." I rolled my eyes at her.

"And who's the lucky victim who needed saving?"

"Kara's dad."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, that night was a pretty crazy night."

"What are you doing there anyway?"

"I was looking for dad, it was by chance actually."

"Well what can I say Lena, you've saved more than a dozen of lives in the past years you know? Are you sure you're not some kind of superhero? You don't have supersonic hearing? Or super strength?" Maggie blabbers.

"More than a dozen? You don't know how to count no?" I laughed.

"Fuck you! Of course I know how to count you twerp. Let me dumb it down to you, you saved Kate’s ass from getting shot by your father when you lied about falling off the cliff instead of being pushed off. You saved Imra’s life when she was almost recruited by a drug muling syndicate back in Jacksonville. You saved Winn from his car crash, Adam from being sandwich by a wall and a trailer truck, I still don’t know how you did, but you are able to pull that off, Me! When I was choking because of a sandwich and my loud mouth, Kara's friend who swam with the jellyfish, Kara when she caught the dodgeball with her head, now her dad who almost died of a heart attack in an abandoned road! And then all those little shit of kids you saved last year from drowning by the beach when you volunteered as a lifeguard! You saved more than enough lives to be considered a saint!" Maggie overreacted and I can't help but laugh again.

"You have to perform a miracle to be considered for canonisation smartass." I shook my head as I fit the new car window.

"You are your own miracle Lena. If that doesn't prove your personality to people of Wilmington? I don't know what is wrong with humanity anymore." Maggie says as she started working on another car up the lifter.

There were only the two of us working today because Winn and Adam's busy with their family’s cottage business since they're taking part of the summer dance and Gerald is out of town for the delivery of car parts.

"Hi you two!" Someone greets from the outside

"Kara?" I frowned.

"Why aren't you happy to see me?" She raises her eyebrow and Maggie laughed and fake coughing.

"Under." Maggie inserts in every fake cough she did and I hit her back to help her get it of her throat, which Kara took notice.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your dad?"

"Dad's fine, He was discharged this morning so I brought you afternoon snacks. Mom also invited your family over for dinner later." Kara details as she sat by the dinning table we have outside.

"Dinner? Seriously? Should I dress up properly?"

"You should, mom doesn't like muscle tees as much as I like them on you." Kara winks and I can't stop myself from smiling.

"Okay stop it right now you two, you're making me sick and we're about to eat Jesus." Maggie exasperates.

"You going home after we eat?" I asked.

"You want me to go right away?" Kara pouts and I frowned.

"Kidding. I plan on staying but if I'll be of any inconvenience - -"

"No Kara stay please be our guest. Because it's a pretty boring day today. The boys are out so we're really dull of each other. Lena isn't much of a good company so." Maggie shakes her head making Kara laugh.

"Wow thank you very much. You're such a true best friend Mags." I said and they just laughed me off.

Kara's visit brought color and warmth in our boring day actually, after I made sure the car window is working perfectly fine and the wires are not affected and the inside is clean of any broken glass we ended up playing Uno cards and they teamed up to defeat me, since when we're playing with the boys Maggie and I always win, now it's Maggie and Kara.

"Thanks for dropping by today and bringing us food." I said as we drive home.

"It's my thank you for what you did for my father, Aunt Lillian made it clear last night that if you weren't able to give him first aid he'd be suffering a more serious case." Kara says while she's holding my hand.

"You're welcome. But anybody could've done better than me - -"

"Lena, you know pretty well that no one passes by that road on that hour."

"Yeah maybe I am anybody after all." I smiled and she did too.

"Thank you for everything." Kara says as we stop by the driveway.

"You're welcome. I'll meet you dinner?" I winked.

"Yeah, I'll be wearing something maroon." Kara smiles.

"Noted." I nodded before we got off the car. We walked our separate ways though, she crossed the street to their house while I walked straight to our front porch.

When I got inside I was immediately assaulted with the delicious smell of Lillian's baking. I'm sure she's making her favorite apple pie and pecan pie for the Danverses. I greeted her and she praised me again for what I did three nights, I then took Lex upstairs, bathe and dressed him before taking a quick shower myself.

When we got downstairs dad and Lillian are also ready to go so after making sure we're all dressed appropriately for the first sit-down dinner we'll be having with the Danverses we crossed the street to the other side. I was carrying one of the pies Lillian made while dad's carrying Lex.

Despite the fact that Mr. Danvers is still significantly weak he was allowed to go home. They welcomed us by the door, Kara instantly spot me and took the pie from me, she's wearing a deep red an inch below knee length dress, while Alex’s wearing a black knee length one.

After the curtsies and Mr. Danvers thanking me for saving him, although it felt unnecessary anymore we sat by the table where a good sum of food were prepared. Mr. Danvers sat at the head chair, Mrs. Danvers on his left, while Lillian is on his right, next to her is dad and me. I was seated in front of Kara and we can't help but knowingly smile at each other. I tried to tell her to stop kicking me under the table when her mother turned to me.

"So, Lena what are you plans for college? Are you going to the community college?" Mrs. Danvers asks, almost degradingly as she side eyed me.

"The community college is great but it's not in my options. Part of my plans is taking an exam at Brown University for Law or NYU for Medicine or join the force." I answered truthfully, even though I know Mrs. Danvers is working in the community college, I know I can do better than that and I didn't mention universities to impress her alone but because it is really my long-term plans. I noticed Kara smiled, Alex nodded impressed but their mother slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Lena's really into so many things, but she's equally good at them." Lillian offers looking at me with a proud smile.

"Are you also planning to finish high school first above all?"

"Mom - -" Kara interrupted.

"Yes, of course. Besides I wouldn't be able to pass for an initial interview and an entrance exam for either university if I don't have good grades." I answered calmly even though I already felt the weight of her judgement in every question.

"I really think Lena would be a great doctor." Mr. Danvers smiles so I guess I got that going good for me.

The rest of the dinner was fine but eerily quiet, that’s only then I realized how uptight Kara's mother is, there's something about her that I don't understand. And aside from Kara the rest of them are strangers to me maybe that's why I feel awkward.

After dinner, they walked us to the front door, Mrs. Danvers and Lillian hugged, Mr. Danvers and dad shook hands. Alex just nodded and smiled while Kara pulled me out to their front porch.

"Sorry for how my mother talked to you."

"It's fine, thanks for trying to stop her."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Kara asked.

"We don't have classes anymore remember?" I reminded her making her face palm. "But I want to invite you for a crash course in swimming tomorrow if you want too?" I offered making her smile widely and nod like a kid again.

"Of course I'd love to!" She squealed and we both laugh.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow around nine in the morning? At the Wilmington Community pool?"

"Nine, Wilmington pool. Got it." Kara nods before we parted ways again.

**\--**

"Ready to get wet and paddling?" Lena laughs as I got off from my bicycle.

"Do you intend to ask me that really?" I raised an eyebrow and she just shook her head.

"We have no life guards here okay? Because we're in Wilmington the beach is free and you learn swimming by being thrown in the water when you're seven." Lena explains with a chuckle.

"Seriously?! I'll kill you if you push me off the pool without warning and who would save me if I start sinking?" I panicked.

"You are really insulting my life guard licence Danvers, zip your mouth shut or I'll just throw you a floater later instead of saving you." Lena scolds as she pushed the gates open.

"Where are the people?"

"At the beach?"

"What is this pool for if they wouldn't use it?"

"For people like you who didn't pass swimming classes. You know to save you from embarrassment."

"Wow you're such an asshole!" I shouted and her laugh echoed all over the empty place.

"Okay, take your clothes off." Lena says as she pulls her muscle tee off without warning, exposing her black bikini top.

"You didn't tell me we're going for bikini!"

"What did you bring with you?"

"Shorts and rash guard?" I shyly answered and she broke into a boisterous laugh.

"Oh Jesus, I have a huge crush on the girl who still wears shorts and rash guard when going for a swim! Kara you are supposed to be the chosen one what have you done?!" Lena said in between laughter.

"So you're the funniest clown now? Go ahead and laugh! I'll just leave." I said turning my back to her and started for the gates again. She stopped laughing and I heard her rushing after me.

"Hey I was just kidding." She says as she jolt me back to face her and _Mary mother of God_! I forgot that she already removed her muscle tee so my eyes found their beautiful view on her cleavage and toned abs.

"Uhh eyes up here." Lena blurts and I blinked back to reality.

"For someone short you're definitely gifted on that department." I joked and we both laughed again.

"Go on change on your swimming clothes while I take a lap." Lena says as she pulls me back to the bleachers before she removes her denim shorts exposing her matching black bikini bottom.

"Sweet Jesus please grant me patience and self control." I whispered only to myself as I watched her get on the platform at the starting point of the olympic pool.

She gracefully dived in deep into the water before she float up and began paddling freestyle. She reached the other end of the pool in just fifteen paddles and I felt envious of how graceful she was all the while. I already feel unworthy of her at every aspect the past few days actually. She's a hundred percent kind, she's good at drawings, fixing things, fixing cars, saving people, speaking foreign languages, and now swimming. I'm having a hard time mentally calculating our differences when I felt to arms around my waist and a cold body against my back.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Lena whispers close to my ear.

"You didn't bring me here just to teach me how to swim right?" I nervously teased.

"What do you mean?" Lena whispers again as she tightened her arms around me.

"Goodness Lena." I gasped as I felt her putting light kisses on my shoulder and nape.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I just want to know how your skin smells and feels against mine." Lena honestly answered again, and her honesty is really turning me on.

"Are we swimming or what?" I challenged.

"Don't worry Kara, I wouldn't take your virginity without you learning how to swim. My dream girl swims well, so." Lena laughs.

"I hate you so much!" I shouted pushing her off the edge of the pool.

"What the hell Kara?!" Lena curses as she resurfaced again

"Good thing you're a swimmer. I could do that and feel no guilt." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Ugh! You're so annoying! Get in the water in five counts! No Kara here means she doesn't love me anymore! Five!"

"Fuck you serious?!" I panicked.

"Four!" Lena shouted as she do a back float at the center of the pool which is roughly ten feet deep. I scrambled to remove my shirt and shorts and jumped on the water with only my underwear on.

"Two!"

"Here!" I shouted while I was standing on five feet. Lena stopped counting and searched for me

"Why are you all the way there?!" She asks.

"I can't swim dumbass!" I shouted back making her laugh.

"Oh yeah sorry." She goofed as she swam to where I am. "Oh you're not on shorts and rash guard?"

"You counted! You said in five I should be in the pool or I don't love you anymore." I said pretty pissed and she broke into her eye-disappearing smile again.

"What?!" I hissed.

"So you love me?" She asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"You already know that." I shyly answered, she softly giggled before she reached for me hand underwater.

"Lesson number one, no cotton inside the pool, the fluff will get stuck on the filters." She said eyeing my underwear.

"You're not gonna ask me to remove them are you?"

"No, we're not skinny dipping. I'll let you pass for now. Beginner's ignorance."

"I hate you!" I said pushing her off me.

Lena and I spent the rest of the morning fooling around with each other inside the pool. But she seriously taught me how to swim, from doing bobbing, dog paddles and back float, to back strokes and breast strokes since it's easier than freestyle.

"Come on, you already look pale." Lena says as she push me up on the poolside. "Showers at the back." she adds as she took her bag from the bleachers before following me.

"Lena?" I called out when I heard someone get in to the next cubicle.

"Hmm?"

"Just making sure it's you." I said as I get under the shower. "What are we going to do next?" I asked.

"We're joining a competition."

"What?!"

"Have you seen the sail competition poster on your dad's cottage?"

"Ahuh?"

"We're participating, now that you can swim I now have my first mate." Lena chuckles.

"You know how to sail? I mean sails? Working with the wind?"

"Ahuh? Why not? My dad taught me how. He's the longest reigning champion of sailing back in Raleigh in his high school years."

"I don't know how to sail."

"You'll learn, all you have to do is to hold the rope and never let go. But don't hold on too tightly though, learn to loosen your grip and let the wind take control." Lena explained as she turn off her shower.

"You're already done?" I asked.

"Ahuh. Hurry up, I'm starving." She says, so I scrambled to get dressed and wrapped my hair with my towel. When I opened my door Lena was standing in front of me with a silly smile.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow.

But instead of answering me her left hand took my right while her right hand caressed my cheek. It's warm against my skin, gentle and soothing.

"Lena." I whispered, feeling the rush of adrenaline mixing with my blood and the crawl of goosebumps from my legs up to my arms.

Lena moved closer to me and I didn't move from where I was standing. I let her do whatever it is she's planning to do. I closed my eyes when she was about a few inches away from my face, I felt her kiss me softly on my forehead, on the back of my ear, then on my right eye and on the corner of my lips. I opened my eyes when I felt her adjust slightly away from me.

"You're making my heart flutter every time I see you smile, you make my heart race whenever you're around me. I don't need any explanation or validation of what I am feeling for you Kara but, just let me make you feel it. I know we're still too young but this - - what I am feeling for you is bigger than anything I felt before, in fact I never felt this before, so it kinda scares me, no it scares me shitless. But I just want to let you know so if you feel awkward around me you can give me a - -" Lena blabbers so even before she could take back what she just said I kissed her. And unlike the first time where she stuck up for a whole minute, Lena now easily responded to my kiss, like it's the most natural thing in the world. Well it should be because that's how it feels when you're kissing the person you love, it's natural, like taking a breath.

**\--**

"Lena!" Uncle Lionel instantly called out to us when we got off Lena's truck, Wrightsville beach is really busy today and I have no idea that this event is that important to people here.

"Dad!" Lena waves.

"So you two ready for the competition?"

"Sir do I really need to be her first mate?" I nervously asked and Uncle Lionel just laughed.

"Don't worry Kara, Lena knows what she's doing, you'll be wearing a life jacket if you're still not so confident of your new swimming skills." Uncle Lionel explains.

"We're going in dad." Lena said, she's excited again.

"Go on you two, Oisin is already in the water Lena." Uncle Lionel reminds.

"Who's Oisin?"

"Our sail buddy." Lena smiles.

There are five contestant actually, we're the only two girl team. Because they're mostly two boys or girl and boy tandems.

"Are you sure we're going to do just fine? I'm racking my nerves Lena." I said as she fixes my life jacket.

"You're going to be just fine, you're family is watching, I asked dad to invite them over, look at the upper right bleachers." Lena smiles, and as expected I saw mom, dad and Alex beside Aunt Lillian, Lex and Uncle Lionel.

"Shit." I cursed.

"No cursing." Lena giggles.

"I don't know what I am going to do you know."

"Just hold on to the roped I am going to give you, be mindful of the sail the wind can be very strong sometimes you don't want to be hit." Lena reminds as she expertly move around Oisin.

"Are you sure you're going to compete with me Luthor?!" We heard someone from beside us shouted, it was Mike who's with his best friend slash best enemy, Patrick.

"Are you sure you're going to compete with the defending champion Matthews?!" Lena shouts back, erasing the smile on Mike's lips right away.

"We'll be celebrating a new champion by the end of the day." Mike shrugs.

"We'll see about that." Lena smirks and I am liking their banter, I wanted so much for Lena to win, I mean for us to win so we could shut Mike off. And also because our families are watching we needed to show them that we can do it.

The race has simple mechanics, we're going to sail out in the open sea reaching 500 meters out and then we're going to race back, first to the touch the shore wins. So it's all in the matter of how you'll use the waves on your advantage and not go against them or they'll topple you over.

"On your marks! Ready! Get set! Go!" We head the commentator shouts on the speakers and the cheering crowd got even more excited.

And as we heard the shot fired, Lena pushed us off the shore and I started paddling out to the sea as she instructed while she ready to release the sail as the first blow of wind breaks. With Lena's strategy alone I noticed that we're already far apart from the others until I saw Mike and Patrick chase behind us.

"Kara paddle! When I release the first rope you tie it by the starboard rails, while you hold the second. Just how we practiced earlier." Lena reminded and I got ready since she'll be releasing the smaller sail now.

When Lena felt the first wind break she released the first rope letting go of our first sail, pushing us faster to the 500 meter mark where the buoy was. There's now three of us at the same position, the other two were Mike and Patrick and the other team farthest on the right.

"Mark Lena!" I shouted as we passed the 500 meter mark, Lena then instantly manoeuvred to turn us on the left. But while we're at it, something happened with Mike and Patrick, they manoeuvred earlier than the wind causing Mike to pull harder on their sail without warning Patrick, which resulted to hitting him by the head causing him to fell off the water.

"Lena!" I panicked but she shook her head.

"We can't Kara we're in the open sea the current and wind is too strong. You won’t be able to handle the sail by yourself." She explained while I look back on Patrick who's nowhere to be seen while Mike was sailing ahead of us for a good hundred yards.

"Kara second sail!" Lena hollers and I readied myself for the second release. Rhythmic to the wind Lena released the bigger sails which pushed us faster through the waves. Making us first place again and passing through Mike who's now alone.

As expected Lena and I reached the shore first, and people continued cheering for us. But instead of taking the trophy the host is about to hand us, Lena ran to one of the jet skis on the water.

"Lena!" Uncle Lionel panics and everybody turned to Lena's direction.

"What is she going to do now?" Mom frowns.

"Patrick was hit hard on the head by Mike’s wrong release and fell of the water." I explained.

So even before Uncle Lionel reach his daughter Lena was already revving out back in the open sea. The commentator was explaining what's happening because while the contest is still on going no one is allowed to get into the water.

Lena stopped by the 500 meter mark and was looking around, while her father was on another jet ski following her. When Lena couldn't find Patrick she removed her life jacket and dived into the water. The crowd were all expecting but more than panic it irked me to see how they all seem to be enjoying what's happening.

I was already getting worried because Lena hasn't resurfaced yet and her father was already looking around the area, he stopped where Lena left her jet ski and waited. He was about to dive in too but Lena suddenly emerged with the unconscious Patrick on her one arm and the crowd started cheering.

Uncle Lionel took Patrick from Lena and hauled him up his jet ski, while Lena swam to the other one. She struggled to get on again because maybe she's already too tired but she was able to get back on and that's only when I was able to breathe again.

After the drama, Lena and I are finally called on stage, Lena was revered for her dedication to save Patrick. We were congratulated and the golden cup of a trophy was handed to us together with the medals and tons of freebies. Alex and Lillian took our photos and the rest of the event and after party continued.

"There she is! My hero!" Maggie beams as we got down from the stage, she's with Winn, Adam and Gerald as usual.

"Mags!" Lena beams back and they did their victory dance.

"Why do you always have to get yourself in trouble of saving other people?!" Winn scolds.

"There could be sharks out there! Or a megalodon!" Winn adds making us laugh

"Sharks Winn? Really? And the megalodon is what? More than a million years extinct?!" Lena teases.

"Lena all we want you to do is stay safe and stop saving people!" Adam fakes exasperation.

"I can't, you know I can't."

"Maybe if Kara asks you to stop saving other people and be mindful of your own safety you would huh?" Gerald comments looking at me.

"Oh believe me Gerald, I tried stopping her but she's just so stubborn." I rolled my eyes at Lena who just grinned.

"So beer? Beer? Beer? Beer? And beer?" Maggie said pointing at each one of us.

"Kara's not allowed to drink beer." Lena reprimands.

"Well honey that's why we have mulled beer."

"She can't." Lena seriously said.

"Alright alright, milk it is for the baby." Maggie raised both her hands up as they walked to the closest restaurant, which is my dad's

"Are you okay?" I asked Lena who's massaging her temple and ear.

"Yeah, I think there's water inside my ear but I'm fine really." Lena giggles.

"You shouldn't have done that, medics would've come and rescued him, what if something went wrong?" I calmly scolded.

"I'm fine, I know this beach like the back of my hand. And people might've not seen what happened they're clueless." Lena shakes her head.

"Next time just let them do their jobs first okay?" I smiled taking her hand in mine.

"Yes boss." Lena nods and smiles.

"Love birds! Beer, food and milkshake is here!" Maggie hollers and we decided to break into a jog to where they are. But even before we could reach Maggie and the gang, someone stopped Lena.

"Kate."

"I need your help Lena, I really really need your help." A disheveled looking Kate pulled her by the arm. Lena looked at me and back to Kate again.

"Help you with what in particular?" Lena asks turning to face Kate. And I didn't hear what Kate told Lena but she's suddenly alerted.

Lena then told Kate to wait for her, before she faced me and pulled me to where Maggie and the rest are.

"Maggie, drive Kara home, I'm just going to do something."

"What? Why? Why is Kate here?"

"Just drive Kara home okay?" Lena pleads.

"I can go home on my own." I said.

"No, Maggie will drive - -"

"I can go home on my own." I said before standing up.

"Wait okay, I'll drive you home, you're coming with me." Lena says not letting go of my arm.

"Easy guys." Winn reminds, I took a deep breath and breaking my arm off from Lena’s grasp.

"No I'll just go home." I said shoving her hand on my arm. I started walking to the highway without looking back.

I don't understand what I'm feeling but I feel so pissed and disruptive every time I see that girl around Lena.

"Stop walking dumbass!" I heard Lena shout from behind me. "You're not going home alone. I'll drive you home now." Lena says before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards her truck where all of our things were.

"Why can't you say no to that Kate?" I asked as we roll out of the parking.

"It's a long story."

"I'm listening." I said, Lena sighed.

"It's a long and ugly story."

"I'm still listening." I stood my ground and she looked at me shortly because I was intently looking at her.

"Don't you believe in what you don't know won't hurt you?" Lena stalls.

"Tell me or I won't talk to you ever again."

"Ugh you're so annoying."

"That wouldn't work."

"Well fine, for starters I owe Kate money I haven't paid yet."

"How much?"

"Five grand."

"What else?"

"I'm scared she'll spread something from the past I don't want anyone to know."

"And that is?"

"Kara -"

"Lena -"

"You wouldn't like what you'll hear."

"What is it? She's your first? She took your virginity?"

"She drugged and abused me Kara, and she said she got all on tape." Lena sadly said.


	4. What Went Down in Wilmington

**April 2006**

"Please Aunt Lillian, I really need to talk to Lena. I called her countless times but she's not answering any of them, even my text messages."

"I'm sorry Kara, Lena has locked herself up in her room. She barely ate since the night of the sailing competition. Her dad has to drag her out of the room because she has no plans of moving."

"Okay I understand. Would you please tell her that I'll just be across the street, or a call and text away if she wants to talk? Please tell her Aunt Lillian."

"I'll tell her Kara, no worries."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lillian sadly smiles as she closes the door behind Kara who’s now crossing the street back to their house, shoulders slouching.

"Lena - Kara just -”

"Yeah I heard her, thanks for covering up." I said as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Would you want to talk about it?" Lillian concerns. I sighed as I took a can of Coke from the fridge.

"I only realized that I'm not good for her in general."

"Talk to me, Lena."

"Lillian -"

"Sit down Lena, and tell me about what you realized."

"Well -"

"You two have a good dynamic, you understand each other, you get along well despite your playful banter on the side."

"Things happened in the past, things I can never change. Kara learned about them and though she accepted them all good and bad, you can't take away the shame I'm feeling."

"You told her everything and she accepted them? I know it took everything of you to tell another person about your past Lena, but it also took everything of Kara to understand you and take you all in. If someone learned about the worst about you and they accepted you and looked at you just the same don't you think they're worth it?"

"They are, I mean Kara is, she's so damn worth it. I am the one who's not worthy of her."

"Don’t say that dear. You shouldn't let others judge you for the past you had Lena, you've grown far from the kid you were back then, you changed. Everybody is entitled for a second chance and you still haven't used yours. Don't let her slip away for good." Lillian encourages with a light tap on my shoulder, she then slightly opened her arms for me. I smiled back and I gave in to the need to be comforted for the first time since my mother died, I let myself show vulnerability in front of someone that closely resembled her affection.

"Thanks Lillian." I sighed as I let myself sink into her.

"I'm here for you okay? Just reach out and we'll talk about it."

"I’ll remember that. I'll just go for a drive, is that okay?"

"Sure, be back by dinner? Your father will be looking for you."

"Will do." I nodded as I took my keys and walked out to the garage where my truck is.

**\--**

"Kara why aren't you in the cafe? Thought you'd help dad?" Alex asks the moment I came in from being at Lena’s house.

"I just -" I heavily sighed, throwing a glance off my shoulder at the governor’s house across the street.

"Is it about her again? Tell me Kara what's going on with you two? Seriously and honestly tell me -"

"Al -"

"Kara, I'm your sister, I've known you since you were born. I took care of you when mom and dad were too busy at work. I know how much you equally crushed over Leonardo Dicaprio and Kate Winslet since you saw them in Titanic. But I mean come on, you're not into entertaining any of Mike's advances, you straightly declined his offer to take you to the dance right in front of his mom. And now you're deep into getting in contact with the governor's daughter."

"I'm not so sure, but all I know is that -" I said biting my lower lip to try and stop it from spilling out.

"What?"

"That I like her -"

"In what level?"

"Like like her?"

"Kara? Come on! Will you keep a secret from me? Tell me."

"Will you promise to keep it a secret? As in top secret?"

"Cross my heart."

"I'll kill you if mom and dad happen to know about it."

"I'll hand you the knife myself." Alex dignified, I took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Well okay, romantically."

"Right figured."

"You promised Al."

"I did and I'm keeping that, I know mom wouldn't be happy about this."

"Yeah, but it just happened."

"Whatever happened, you know what you're doing and you know how to distance yourself, right?"

"I can't, I tried but I was too late."

"Does she feel the same about you?"

"Yeah, but something happened so she's ignoring me."

"What happened?"

"That's what happened, she's ignoring me."

"Don't you think it's because of Imra? I heard Imra calling her babe and things like that when she's talking about Lena during one of our group studies, they're pretty close too." Alex comments, I knew pretty well it’s not about that but I wouldn't want anyone to know about what Lena told me.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah, you already know her from the outside Kara, she's a known and you didn't listen to mom, see what's happening now?" Alex accuses.

"I know I can take care of myself, maybe it's just a bump in the road."

"Just remember that if anything don't work right, drop it." Alex reminds before she walked towards the door.

"Woops yeah there's your Lena leaving." Alex turned to me and I saw Lena's car pull out of their garage through the window and I was alerted. I dashed out of the house, took my bike even with Alex's protest about safety and that I'll not be able to keep up with her driving.

Lena has been ignoring me for a week now and I don't know why, we were good when we came home on the night of the sailing competition. But after that I didn't hear anything from her again, she stopped our Morse codes, she even closed her window and draped her curtains. I saw her at the church last Sunday but she didn't even look at me.

I tried visiting her at Maggie's but every time I tried, it was either she was out for a delivery, or she was out buying supplies or food for them. No matter what time I visited she's always out. And now it's driving me crazy, I don't remember anything bad I've mentioned even after her biggest revelation. I don't even remember ever commenting bad about it, but maybe that's what put her off, maybe she thought my silence meant disgust. Maybe failing to respond to her darkest revelation was what put her off me. And now I feel so much worse.

Don't get me wrong I tried reaching out to her, I texted her, I called her, even their home phone and just like what did earlier, I checked on her everyday for the past week through Aunt Lillian. And now's the first time I saw her again.

Lena isn't driving too fast but I know pretty well that the road she's taking isn't going somewhere within Wilmington, maybe she has already noticed me biking behind her so she's trying to lose me, which is really pissing me off.

I slowed down by the service road near the exit to the reservoir and confirmed that Lena isn't stopping to talk to me either so even before I find myself lost in an unknown area I stopped.

**\--**

"Mike what are you doing here?"

"Hi Mrs. Danvers, I just want to ask if Kara's around?"

"Oh she's still out, she's suppose to be helping her dad in the café until seven, why?"

"Nothing Mrs. Danvers, I just dropped by to give her this, as me trying to get her to reconsider about not going with me to the dance."

"This is really sweet of you Mike, I'm sure to mention that to her when she comes home tonight."

"Thank you Mrs. Danvers, I'll be going then. Bye."

"Bye Mike, be safe."

"Hey Matthews!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kate, Lena's friend."

"What do you want?"

"I'm thinking we have the same intentions."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you liking Kara, me owning Lena."

"Owning Lena?"

"Just a term I love to use. So you have a minute to talk about the two?"

"I don't know, for starters I don't know you well."

"Wow, why? Are you told not to talk to strangers when you were little? I thought you're as brave as your dad, well if you intend to fill Kara's house with roses to get her, you're not going anywhere. I saw her chasing after Lena this afternoon you know. So I'm sure there's something going on between those two."

"Fine, I might be open for a conversation, get in the car."

"Good thinking Matthews."

**\--**

"How's Kara?"

"What?"

"You heard me, the babe's not dropping by unannounced anymore does she hate you now?"

"I'm just finding the right timing to talk to her, it feels kind of awkward in my part actually."

"Dumbass, you shoo her away and now you feel awkward about the girl? Make up your mind Lena, do you even like like her?"

"Of course."

"Do you love her?"

"What's the difference?"

"Fucking Lena Luthor, really?!"

"Shut up, of course I know Maggie." I laughed.

"Fuck you."

"I know, I love you too."

"So you love her? As in love love her?"

"I do."

"Then what the hell is wrong with you!?" Maggie beams smacking my knee too hard, I flinched.

"Aw Maggie! Can you just focus there please? If this car accidentally falls on me and crushes me I'll kill you in your sleep." I scolded as I adjust myself under the Ford Escape.

"All I'm saying is, she already knows the deepest, darkest part of your history and she accepted it -  like you're just embarrassed of being pantsed when you're in fifth grade, which literally happened -"

"You know I was never pantsed in fifth grade Maggie, just shut up and let me concentrate please." I exasperated.

"I'm afraid you’re done concentrating Lena -"

"What?!" I scoffed rolling out from under the car and I saw Maggie glaring at the figure towering over me.

"Lena."

"Kate."

"We need to talk."

"Not now I'm busy -"

"Oh no, don't you ever pull that bullshit with me again Lena, we're going to talk, and we're talking right now. So drop that wrench and get up from there." Kate said before walking back to her convertible to wait for me.

So to end this once and for all, I got up from under the Escape with Maggie closely watching me, Winn also came out from the office when he noticed the third party with us. I'll tell Kate that I'll pay her as soon as possible because Maggie has already offered to pay for it now so I could cut loose with any connections to the woman. But then I know there's still that one item I could never cut loose from her.

"What is it? If you're after the money, I can give it to you later or tomorrow." I said as soon as I reached her convertible. Kate laughed like what I told her was the biggest punchline she ever heard and I was irritated.

"What happened to you my Lena? Have you forgotten how much I mean to you back when you're weak and fragile? How much you never wanted to leave my side? How we considered each other as partners?" Kate accuses.

"That was before Kate, before you became the asshole - oh wait you already were an asshole back then, but I was too naïve to never see it until you dragged me to hell." I countered.

"Wow, so that's how you say thank you now? Where did my favorite kiss had gone?" Kate smirks mockingly, irking me more.

"If you're just gonna reminisce your best days Kate, do it alone I have work to do." I shunned before walking back to where Maggie is.

_"So what do you want to be tonight?"_

_"Fucked!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Really really!"_

_"Can you say that again, Lena?"_

_"I want to be fucked tonight, senseless."_

"Turn that thing off!" I turned back kicking the side of her convertible making her laugh again.

"Oh I thought you've already forgotten about this Lena, your own little show." Kate chuckles.

"What do you want?!"

"We promised to stay with each other, Lena. We promised to tolerate each other, always. We're of the same flock dear never forget that. You couldn't drive me away completely."

"I don't owe you anything. I saved your ass half a dozen times Kate, you can call that quits."

"Well surprise Lena, I can change the rules darling, if I say you're mine, you'll stay mine." Kate shrugs.

"Fuck you."

"You already did, but I don't mind if you want to do it again sober and without coke."

"Go to hell."

"Is it because of your playmate? Is she better in bed honey? Is she submissive enough for you? Cause you know I can do better than her." Kate blurts and I lost it. I grabbed her by her collar and motioned to punch her right on her smug face but then -

"Lena!" I heard Maggie and Winn call out running towards us. I stopped myself from punching her but my other hand's still clutched tight on the collar of her shirt. The smirk never leaving her lips.

"You don't talk about her that way to anyone. You make sure you never talk about her that way to anyone or else -"

"Or else what?"

"Or this time I’ll  be the one who’s going to to push you off the cliff making sure you'd hit rock bottom, they’ll never find you alive." I said in gritted teeth before pushing her hard against her car.

I immediately strode back to the shop passed Maggie and Winn, I took my hoodie and got inside my truck. I need to drive because I won't be able to release this bottled up emotions inside me if I don't. I revved passed them, Kate still frozen on the side of her car, while Maggie and Winn are giving me reassuring nods. They both knew me too well not to interrupt when I needed a drive.

\--

"Hi Mags! Is Lena around?"

"Oh shit, she just left Kara, she's pretty upset so she needed a drive."

"Upset?"

"Y-yeah kinda -"

"What happened?"

"Kate happened."

"Winn."

"What? She needs to know."

"What do I need to know?"

"Kate is kind of blackmailing Lena about something in the past -"

"I think I know that, and then what happened?"

"Kate was shitting on her before you arrived, they argued and she almost hurt Kate physically when -"

"When what Mags?"

"When Kate talked shit about you. That's only when we saw her that mad Kara, that she almost considered hurting somebody." Winn explains.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it." I offered, because I know Lena.

"We know, but she's just so angry." Maggie shakes her head.

"Maybe she already had enough."

"I think so too." Winn sighs.

"Where do you think I could find her?" I asked.

"We don't know either, she didn't tell us where she's going."

"Mags can you drive me up to the lighthouse?" I asked.

"How sure are you that she would be there?" Maggie asks.

"I'm not, I’m just honestly guessing." I said, she nodded and took her car keys, we loaded my bicycle behind her pick up and we're off to finding Lena.

"Have you two talked?" Maggie asks.

"Not since she dropped me off at my house after sailing competition, she's been ignoring me. Do you know why? Is she mad at me?"

"Of course she's not mad at you Kara, she's just caught up in the middle of everything, is all. You talk to her okay?" Maggie smiles, I nodded in response.

After twenty minutes we reached the base of the cliff and I saw Lena's truck parked near the gates.

"Nice call Kara, she's here. You want me to go with you?"

"No it's fine. I can handle Lena."

"I know you can. Good luck." Maggie smiles.

"Thanks, I really need that." I countered before getting off her truck and taking my bicycle at the back.

I left my bicycle beside Lena's truck and started walking towards the lighthouse. I have my eyes fixed at the top of the tower but Lena wasn't there, so I roamed my eyes around and saw her seating at the far edge of the cliff itself.

I walked quietly towards her, and the closer I get to her the more I noticed how stiff her posture was, her hands are clutching on the small grasses beside her, her legs dangling on the edge.

"You're not thinking of jumping off are you?" I blurted a few feet away from her, she instantly reacted to my voice and looked back, a but surprised if we’re being honest.

"I was chasing you around like crazy for a week and a half Lena what the fuck?" I frowned, she weakly smiled and shook her head.

"Aren't you going to tell me why you're breaking up with me?" I pushed.

"Breaking up with you?" Lena snorts but I can see pain in her eyes.

"Yeah, you're bailing on me I thought we has an understanding." I said not moving from where I am.

"You know what? If we ever get together I wouldn't have the guts to break up with you. Even if you give me a ton of reasons why I should." Lena says as she look out in the open again. I walked towards her but I sat a good arm span away from her.

"Is that why you're still bailing on me? Because we're not together?"

"I don't want us to be together - -" Lena stalls.

"So you're the only one who has the say about that?"

"No, but it's better this way right? I get to save you from any trouble my life has in store for me."

"That's bullshit. Can you stop yaking about bull?" I scolded, making her gently laugh.

"You're cursing increasingly, see my bad influence? Your mom wouldn't like that." She shakes her head again.

"Why are you like this?"

"This is me Kara, I'm not a superhero."

"I know you're not, I know you're not perfect, and I don't want you to be, I just want you as you. Bullshit and all. I want us to be like what we were a week ago. I want you calling me dumbass and then suddenly being sweet, and then calling me dumbass again. That's all I want for us."

"It's not that simple."

"Well then, let's make it that simple. And so what if Kate is chasing after you threatening you with that scandal? If she ever spread that and your father learns about it she'll go to jail _pronto_! You're a minor when that happened and you're still a minor Lena and Kate is what? Twenty?"

"Before she even goes to jail for it, she has already ruined what’s left of me. I wouldn't have a normal life anymore Kara, not that I have one now. But it'll all be written in my history, the abused, the victim or whatever. Maybe people of Wilmington wouldn't even be surprised about it." Lena explains, before releasing a heavy sigh.

"We'll escape them, after high school! We'll go away for college." I offered.

"I don't know what you see in me to be this involved in my life Kara, you shouldn't be getting yourself into trouble because of me." Lena says turning to look at my direction.

"Because I'm pretty fucking whipped?" I teased.

"You pretty fucking flipped?" Lena played along.

"Yeah, I flipped for the troublemaker and I'm not even sorry."

"I'm afraid that you will be in the future."

"Lena -"

"Kara -"

"No you listen to me, you don't have to deal with everything alone anymore okay? I'm here, so please stop being so stubborn and accept the love you deserve." I said without buckle and she just stared at me. "Now's the time to answer -"

"Will you go to the summer dance with me?"

"Are we going as dates?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, will you be my date for the summer dance?"

"Don't you have any proposal?" I pouted, Lena laughs and rolls her eyes at me instead before taking a deep breath.

"Kara Danvers, amidst the presence of this lighthouse and the glorious view of the horizon of Wilmington, will you be my date for the summer dance? Please do answer me now so I can cancel my other appointment on that day for you."

"Worst proposal ever." I shook my head and we laugh.

"I'm not good at being romantic." Lena shrugs.

"Yeah, and I weirdly find it really adorable. So don't change." I nodded. Lena scooted closer to me and held my hand.

"I’m so sorry for ignoring you the whole week, that was pretty lame. And I do apologize for everything else that we might encounter ahead of us." She huffs as she rest her head on my shoulder.

"All you have to do is stay with me." I said feeling brave enough for the both of us, with her hand in mine.

**\--**

April 7th came and there's a certain vibe about it even the day before, a stage at the center of Wrightsville beach was put up, along with different food and beverage kiosks, the sound system started booming around 11 in the morning of the day before and is still booming until now and it was only seven, you can already hear them all the way from the beach.

The program will start at one in the afternoon, since Mr. Matthews Senior even hired an organizer for the whole summer dance. So you could say that in the long history of our school, Shepherd Academy, this is the first and also the biggest and most extravagant summer dance ever, so every single able soul around Wilmington who studied at the academy is expected to come by.

Kara and I agreed to meet by the gates around six in the evening when the school's own program will start. Since it's in the beach we are also expected to dress appropriately. But I could care less, so for me it'll be the same muscle tee and denim shorts. I'm just wondering what Kara will wear tonight. I can't help but laugh when I remember her still keeping shorts and rash guard for swimming.

I went earlier than our agreed time to spend time with Maggie and the rest of the gang, Winn, Adam, and Gerald since they all graduated in the academy. I parked my truck closest to the gates so if Kara ever comes she'll know I'm around when she sees Landon.

"Looking good Luthor! Where's your date?" Maggie calls out as soon as she saw me walking towards them.

"She'll be around later." I smirked.

"Oh so you do have a date, I'm pretty thrilled to know who she is."

"Psh! For all I know it's just Kara. You just can't help but fall of her huh?" Winn teases.

"Stop it, Winslow." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Right stop it Winn! Cause she has already fallen." Adam counters.

"And you too A? Really?"

"Sorry Lena, we're all just KarLena fans." Gerald laughs and we all did.

Food and drinks are overflowing and are all free, maybe that's what you do when you're trying to win the voters right? First please the youngsters, who in return will tell their parents, which is majority of the whole Wilmington to vote for that one person who filled their stomach with food and booze one summer night. Pretty smart strategy.

"It's almost six, I'll just see if Kara's here and we'll get back to you guys."

"Alright. Just walk straight ahead no sightseeing." Maggie laughs.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes as I started to cruise the sea of people populating the event, I didn't know there's so many of us Academicians actually, I didn't realize the number of students who already graduated and are currently studying in our school.

When I reached the gates, Kara was already there, she's wearing a pink one piece satin sleeveless and shorts and a white knitted kimono reaching her knees was draped over her shoulders. Her blonde hair's pulled up in a loose bun.

"Why hello to the most beautiful girl I’ve seen tonight." I teased as I reached her.

"Most beautiful girl you’ve seen? Meaning you're sightseeing?" Kara raises an eyebrow not letting me off the hook that easily. Maggie's right no sightseeing.

"You know what I mean. Come on, Maggie and the gang are already here."

"I thought this is going to be a school dance, but by the looks of everything here, it could easily pass as a mini Coachella." Kara comments as I held her close to me by her waist to not lose her in the crowd.

"You know you're right. I don't know how Mr. Matthews was able to pull something like this in a very conservative environment."

"Maybe he didn't consult the parents at all."

"Maybe."

"There they are! The ship of the year!" Maggie beams as we walked towards their table.

"KarLena! KarLena! KarLena!" Winn, Adam, and Gerald chanted along.

"Really guys? How old are all of you again?"

"Shut up Luthor, you have a great catch right there." Adam says and nodded towards Kara's direction who's still laughing with Winn and Maggie.

Have you ever watched a film where the protagonist looked at his or her leading lady or man and the rest of the scene goes blurry and all the protagonist's eyes could see was the center of attraction? Yeah, something exactly like that happened to me when I look over to Kara. She’s just a literal ball of sunshine, she spreads beauty and positivity all over the place each and every time.

"Lena -"

"Huh?"

"Lena you can zip your mouth now, Kara already knows she's beautiful, you can hide your ogling and be the cool unattached Lena again." Gerald blurted pulling me out of my reverie.

"I hate all of you." I pouted making them laugh harder.

The rest of our night was filled with jokes, laughter, teasing, food, and beer. We didn't actually participated in the school program mainly because even our teachers are partying, so like who’s in charge, right?

"Lena go get another round of beer please." Winn requests as we emptied our last bottle.

"I'm driving so you guys can drink more but I'll stop with mine now." I said.

"Don't be such a baby, you're just a kilometer away from your house." Gerald snorts.

"Whatever."

"You want me to go with you?" Kara asks.

"No it's fine, just stay here and watch them, we don't want to get in trouble." I winked, but before I was able to stand up she placed a firm kiss on my cheek.

"No sightseeing." Kara whispers and I can't help but smile.

"Hey you two, beer first!" Maggie scolds.

"Buzz kill!" I exasperated before finally getting up from our sand couch.

I made my way to the nearest kiosk, which is a few hundred yards from the sand-made benches we were seated on. It took me a good 20 minutes before I was able to take small bucket of six beer bottles in it. I was walking back to our spot when I noticed Kara's absence.

"Where's Kara?" I frowned.

"Bathroom." Maggie says.

"She didn't wait for me?"

"Why? Do you have the toilet with you?" Gerald laughs.

"Really you guys?" I scoffed suddenly worried and irritated at the same time. I put their bucket on the table and started looking for Kara at the rows of portalets. I don't know why but I don't feel good already.

I raided all of the portalets there but Kara was nowhere to be found. I was internally panicking so I started asking people around until I bumped into someone I don't really want to see right now.

"Lena, thought you're not coming here?" Imra frowns.

"Well surprise."

"Why are you in a hurry?"

"I'm looking for Kara."

"Oh, I think I saw her with Mike a while ago."

"Mike?"

"Ahuh, they're drinking by the DJ booth."

"Drinking?"

"Yeah, Lena what is it?"

"Where's the DJ booth?"

"At the back of the stage." Imra answered, I quickly made my way through the crowd, but when I reached the DJ booth there's no Kara or Mike there anymore.

But then I saw a familiar figure, trying to guide the white knitted kimono wearing one who's wobbly to the less crowded part of the beach. Kara wasn't drunk because she only had two bottles of those flavored beers, so now I'm wondering why she's needing support while walking, making me I run after them.

"Mike!" I called out, they stopped but Mike didn't turn around to face me. I walked around them and faced Mike. Kara's eerily weak and was clutching tight on Mike.

"What do you want Lena? I'm taking Kara home."

"She didn't drink much, why is she suddenly too weak to walk on her own?"

"I don't know, she just asked me to take her home. That's what I'm doing."

"I'm taking her home."

"She asked me, not you so fuck off Luthor."

"She didn't ask you, because she's too weak to even talk, because you clearly drugged her, you asshole!" I raged, I grabbed Kara's arm and kicked Mike hard on his stomach.

"Fuck! Who do you think you are huh?!" Mike shouts back as he tried standing up again.

"You drugged Kara you bastard!" I shouted kicking him hard on the chin.

"Fuck you and fuck off from Kara." I pointed out before taking Kara in my arms. I heard Mike blabbering but I continued walking towards where our friends were.

People are parting as I walked through them and my friends were shocked to see me.

"What the hell happened?" Maggie asks as I motioned them to follow me out to the gates.

"Mike drugged her." I said.

"How did you know?" Winn frowns.

"He's walking her towards their beach house when I found them, you know pretty well that Kara only had two bottles of beer, she's not drunk when I left look at her now. I'll take her to the hospital." I said as I opened my truck's passenger door.

"We'll follow you there." Maggie agrees.

**\--**

"Good morning governor."

"Good morning Sheriff. Do we have an emergency?"

"Is Lena present at last night's summer party?"

"Yeah I think so, she's with her friends. Why?"

"A complaint was filed against her actually, for the possession of illegal drugs. That lead to a sudden admission of Ms. Kara Danvers to the community hospital. Mr. Mike Matthews Senior is also filing a case against Lena concerning the assault that happened to his son Mr. Mike Matthews Junior of the same night."

"I'm sorry sheriff but you know pretty well that we started the drug bust here in Wilmington two years ago, we also announced the drug-free Wilmington just last fall."

"Yes sir, but the one of the witnesses is till in the hospital right now. We need to invite Lena over to the station for interrogation. I also have a warrant to search your house and cars."

"Alright sheriff, I have nothing against you doing your job, you may proceed. I'll just talk to my daughter first."

"Sure governor."

**\--**

"Lena."

"Dad."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Dad seriously asks while I was having breakfast in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"The sheriff's outside waiting for you, they're inviting you over to the station for an interrogation."

"Dad -"

"Lena we're going to be civil about this, I'm not above the law, and you shouldn't be doing this knowing you already had a bad experience with drugs."

"What? What drugs?"

"That we'll have to know, come to the station with us." Dad says in a hard tone and I don't know what they're saying about drugs. When I took Kara at the hospital last night Lillian just gave her a shot of adrenaline, she's fine when we got home around eleven in the evening.

Even with doubt, I followed what dad ordered, I changed into some appropriate clothes and went out to see a patrol car waiting for me, neighbours closest to us were already outside. I saw Kara's mom and Alex by the front porch with a placid expression, Kara was inside and was looking out the window.

When I got inside the car I was seated between to female police officers. My heart was racing and I didn’t now what's happening or what is going to happen so I was silent the whole ride to the station.

When we get there Mike's parents were already waiting for us. His father maintained a poker face while his mom has a look of disdain. I was escorted at the interrogation room. A one way mirror was on my left and I know dad and the officers are on the other side. After a few minutes, another female officer and my temporary counsel entered the room and sat in front of me.

“Start of recording. Lena Luthor’s interrogation, April 8th, 8:30am.” The officer said after pressing the record button on the table between us. "Good morning Lena." She greets and I just timidly smiled and nodded.

"So where are you last night? Could you tell me what happened in the dance?"

"Sure, I was hanging out with my friends -"

"Who are these friends for the sake of the record?"

"Maggie Sawyer, Gerald Lucas, Winn Schott Jr., Adam Grant, and Kara Danvers. We were hanging out. We were eating and drinking beer like any other teenagers there last night. My friends and I met inside the vicinity around five, Kara followed around six, we talked and played beer pong but we were not drunk. Especially Kara, who only have two bottles of flavored beer. Around 9:30, Winn asked me to get us our last round of beers so we could go home after. So I left the table, it took me a while to get back because the place was too crowded and the beer kiosk is a good one to two hundred yards from our spot. After like 15 to 20 minutes I came back and I noticed Kara was no longer there. I asked my friends and they said she just went to the washroom, and since I'm worried about her I followed her but I didn't see her in any of the portalets so I got more agitated. Then I bumped into someone who saw her -"

"That is?"

"Imra Ardeen. She told me Kara was with Mike Matthews Junior by the DJ booth. So I decided to check."

"And then what happened?"

"I didn't see them by the DJ booth but I saw them walking towards the Matthews’ beach house, Mike was then trying to help Kara walk, she was wobbly and she appeared too weak to move on her own. And I’m pretty sure she's not like that when I left her. So I confronted Mike and accused him of drugging my friend which is obvious. He denied it, I got mad, I kicked him twice one on the stomach and chin."

"Have you seen this pouch before Lena?" The officer asks as she put a black pouch in front of me.

"No, never saw that before." I answered looking straight maintaining the eye contact.

"That's weird because we saw it in your school locker." She says.

"That's weird because I don't own that." I said.

"Do you know that you're accused of possession of illegal drugs?"

"No. I thought I am here because I beat Matthews up."

"Have you used any substance before Lena?"

"No." I shortly said, living out the fact that Kate once drugged me.

"Alright, thank you for your time." She said before leaving.

I was escorted out of the room again and was put in another room while my dad and Mike's parents were talking. I was still a bit floating about what's happening, I feel dumb actually, I couldn't believe Mike could use this against me, like father like son indeed. I'm just wondering how he was able to put that black leather pouch of drug paraphernalia in my locker. I was waist deep in thoughts when the door open and my father came in.

"You're undergoing a drug test tomorrow -"

"What? Dad I didn't do it! It's not mine! I was framed!"

"Lena -"

"Are you doubting me? Are you telling me you're going to side with them?!"

"Lena I told you I am not above the law, we're going to do this duly to the law requirement. You're accused of possession and they wouldn't let you off the hook of probably using as well. So you need to undergo a test, and besides if you're confident that you're clean then we have nothing to worry about in that department. But you'll be in a hearing about the assault case."

"I did that because I was mad, I saved Kara dad what's the difference?"

"You saved one and harmed another Lena."

"Kara can tell you I did that for her."

"She can't be in the witness stand for your defense because she's a victim of the drugs you are allegedly possessing."

"That is bullshit!"

"Lena calm down. You can't see her and come near her as long as the TRO is not lifted. That is in the duration of the hearing."

"I don't own that black pouch dad, believe me. I can't and I won't -" I cried suddenly feeling all helpless and alone.

**September 26, 2009**

"Let's give her a round of applause, our 2009 Shepherd Academy’s Batch valedictorian! Kara Danvers." Principal Jones announced and I heard the loud applause of everyone present in our graduation.

I took a deep breath as I stand up and roam my eyes all over the open venue of our graduation in front of St. John's statue, the patron saint of Shepherd Academy. It's like the whole town came here for the graduation, literally because every family have a high school student in their household.

I shakily took the long walk on the red carpet at the center aisle to the stage as I was told to do so. Mom, dad, and Alex were seated on the first row of seats for the guests, Alex is taking photos of me, dad was all smiles but my mom kept her tight lip almost straight face expression. I shifted my eyes forward, my classmates are looking my way, everyone of them I spent the last three years with.

Lucy and Eve are sitting together, while Mike's on the other side where the boys were. They're all smiling at me, they're happy for me and I know that I should be happy for myself but I can't and I'm not. How am I supposed to be happy when the only person I wanted to hear me deliver my valedictory speech and the only person I dedicate this valedictorian achievement, is the same person who's no longer with us anymore.

I fought hard to keep myself balanced and reserved as I climb the five step stairs up the stage, I was welcomed by the faculty. They each shook my hand and it was time for me to stood behind the podium. I put my cue cards on top of the podium and took a moment to gather my thoughts, and as I look out to the crowd my eyes did a quick one hundred eighty degree pan and spotted the person I was talking about earlier.

**_April 2006_ **

_"Lena."_

_"Mags."_

_"We came as soon as we heard the news. What the hell happened?"_

_"I'm as clueless as you guys are. This morning Sheriff Corben came inviting me over the station because Mike's family filed a case against me, they said I possess illegal drugs and of course I assaulted Mike."_

_"That jerk."_

_"And they found a pouch of drug paraphernalia in my locker."_

_"What?!" Winn exclaimes._

_"Yeah. I don't know where they get that and how they found that inside my locker but they said they did find it there."_

_"What did Uncle Lionel say?"_

_"We're complying to everything, I'm undergoing a drug test tomorrow."_

_"Dude, undergoing a test means you're guilty." Gerald shakes his head._

_"Ge, not undergoing a test means I'm guilty."_

_"If you're testing, we're testing." Adam says pretty determined_

_"Guys you don't have to, I'm fine."_

_"No A's right, you're testing so we might as well, we can testify about that fucking accusations." Winn says._

_"Seriously you guys don't have to -"_

_"No, I agree, if you're taking that damn test then so are we. We're in this together, we're there last night we can testify." Maggie firmly says._

_"Thanks guys. I just don't want you getting involved in my troubles you know."_

_"That's shit. Friends do things for each other, we're going to do everything about this together." Winn dignifies._

_"What about Kara?" Maggie concerns._

_"I'm not allowed to see her until after the trial, and if ever I am convicted because of that drug possession, I don't know if the court will ever lift the TRO."_

_"Fuck. I didn't know I'd be waking up to this today." Maggie shakes her head._

_"Neither do I."_

_"Lena." A voice called out from our front door._

_"Lillian." I timidly smiled as she rushed to me and pulled me into a tight, comforting hug. That's only then I realized how hard I was trying to control my emotions, fears, and doubts and how hard I was trying to be strong in front of them, then Lillian pulled me out of my shell and I started to softly sob._

_"Hush now Lena, I know your father will do everything to keep you with us. I can do the drug testing myself -"_

_"No Lillian, you can't and dad can't be my lawyer as well. You're the town's sought after physician and dad's the governor you can't be both defending me. People will find that suspicious, the court can even accuse you for conflict of interest. I won't let that happen." I said putting my foot down, I don't want town folks to turn against them about this, dad still have three years in the office and Lillian's the best doctor I know. I want them to stay untarnished as they are._

_"We need to talk to your dad about that I'm sure he's now exercising his being a lawyer for you." Lillian worried._

_"I'll talk to him. He'll listen to me." I smiled._

**_\--_ **

_"No Lena I am going to be your defender in court -" Dad instantly argues while we're in the dining table with Lillian. It was after dinner and we were silent all the while until I spoke up about them not siding with me._

_"Dad -"_

_"That's final, I don't care what they'll think about me, you are all that matters to me. I'll do everything -"_

_"Dad listen to me please?"_

_"Lena, you are my daughter, people can say anything they want, to hell I care, but I will always be doing my number one job, it is being your father. I wouldn't want to let you down dear -" Dad said his voice was breaking, Lillian was already tearing up._

_"I can do it dad. Maggie and the gang said they'll help me gather witnesses, and they're coming with me on the testing tomorrow, they'll testify on my behalf -"_

_"But you can't do that without a lawyer Lena -"_

_"That's why I called for reinforcements." I smiled, just in time the doorbell rang. I quickly got up with Dad and Lillian's confused expression._

_"We're defending Lena." Aunt Lila said as she walked towards the kitchen with Aunt Sharon on tow._

**_\--_ **

_"And what is the defendant's plea?" Judge Abraham the only judge in our town and my godfather asked straight face and in a deep husk after all of the witnesses on Mike's side finished with their statements._

_"Not guilty your honor." I said._

_"I just want to reiterate that you believe you're not guilty of both cases?"_

_"Yes your honor."_

_"Do you have your witnesses with you today?" Judge Abraham turned to my Aunt Lila who's standing beside me._

_"No your honor, but we're doing appropriate actions for the gathering of witnesses."_

_"What does the defendant's drug test said?" Judge Abraham turned to the medical team we have inside the court with us, they're doctors from the closest town to us which is Charlotte._

_"After the drug test we have conducted to the defendant and four of her friends that were with her that night. We confirm that the defendant along with her companions are negative of any substance in the last six months and prior to that." The doctor explained and the low buzz inside the court reverberated around us, it was then I was able to breathe deeply._

_"Silence in the court. Attorney Luthor is there anymore evidence you want to present?" Judge Abraham asked, Aunt Lila looked into her notes and was about to say no, when the double door behind us opened and everybody's attention was averted there._

_I was surprised to see my friends walking right in wearing formal clothes, all confident and head held high. There was Maggie, Gerald, Winn, Adam, Lucy, Patrick, two more girls, and one more boy from school whose names I forgot followed them. I turned to my aunt who's silent but smirking and nodding a little._

_"Your honor, we're not only here to prove the higher court that the defendant is innocent but also that if ever the defendant really is abusing any substance, she might not be able to do what she did for every one of us." Maggie firmly says and the low buzz of the townsfolk commence again._

_"Silence in the court.” Judge Abraham shouted as Mike's side started protesting._

_"Objection your honor they're not suppose to be here they're not in the list of witnesses -"_

_"Denied. Silence in the court! I'm interested at what these group of young people have to say." Judge Abraham nods at Maggie to continue._

_"What the hell is going on? We said we don't have witnesses? We said they wouldn't get involved on this?" I whispered to my Aunt Lila._

_"I didn't ask them to come Lena, it is their own prerogative. I am just going to try and support what they have to say. So listen up." Aunt Lila slightly smiled. I revert my attention to the single file of youngster in front of us._

_"If the defendant is abusing any substance, I'm sure she wouldn't be able to quickly act when I was suffering with my asthma attacks back in 6th grade." One of the two unknown girl's started, I frowned mainly because I was slowly being reminded of their names, she's Amber the sickly kid I used to accompany to the clinic almost everyday back in 6th grade._

_"If the defendant is abusing any substance, I'm sure she wouldn't be able to quickly act when the wood cutter for our building project back in 8th grade malfunctioned, I almost lost my hand." Unknown girl said, she's Cathy._

_"If the defendant is abusing any substance, I'm sure she wouldn't be able to quickly grab me to stop me from rappelling when my harness wasn't properly tied." Dominic said, and I slowly get now what they're trying to do, they're gambling - they're appealing to the jury's emotions. They're not proper witnesses for the cases but they're proper witnesses of my illustrious deeds._

_"If the defendant is abusing any substance, I'm sure she wouldn't be able to have the right mind of saving me when I fell in the open sea last sailing competition. She shouldn't have done that, because there were coast guards, but she did anyway and I haven't thanked her for that." Patrick sincerely smiled to me as he talked._

_"If the defendant is abusing any substance, I'm sure she wouldn't be able to dive in the water full of jellyfishes that were moving out where I was caught in the middle, stung and almost drowning. No one dared to save me other than her." Lucy revered._

_All of them recalled the time I was able to coincidentally save them from anything that would've surely hurt them, the townsfolk and the jury were deadpan._

_"There were more than a dozen of us who owe our lives to the defendant your honor. And we'd be happy to give our sworn statements about it, all more than a dozen of us." Maggie says in their closing speech. They were about to leave when another voice called out, it was Mr. Danvers, among the townsfolk seated at the back._

_"I too was saved by the defendant, and I do believe that if the defendant is abusing any substance, I'm sure she wouldn't be able to dutifully check on a fellow driver parked in the middle of a dark road just to check if he's still alive. I'm sure if the defendant wasn't so brave to do what she has done, I won't be standing here in front of you." Mr. Danvers dignified and my heart's that much elated that it's almost jumping out of my body._

_"Thank you everyone of you who are present here today, the next hearing will be two days from now. I request the defendant's side to have at least one witness of the assault to Mr. Mike Matthews Jr. testify by then." Judge Abraham said as he exited the courtroom._

_"What's that supposed to mean? Did he take into consideration all their statements?" I turned to my aunt who's now fixing her things._

_"He did. But we still need one more witness."_

_"Kara? She's the only one who can defend me -"_

_"She can't -"_

_"But if it is her own decision she can right?"_

_"Yes she can, but does she wants to testify for you?"_

_"I can ask her?"_

_"You're still under TRO, Lena you can't set a foot on their yard or even call or text her that can be an evidence against you." Aunt Lila explains._

_"I think I know a way. I'll try tonight." I said as got inside the car, she's driving me home. I asked dad and Lillian to just continue with their jobs since they can't stop working just because my life is in a buffer. Dad was pre-cautious of course, I was the defendant people will think the worst of me and he even thought there might be a possibility of me being mobbed, but Aunt Lila assured them she'll be in charge so that toned them down a bit._

_That night I took out my emergency flashlight and made sure it was working, I sat on my study table directly facing Kara's window and took a deep breath before flashing her. It's been a week since the incident and I totally miss her so much. I didn't think that I'd be able to miss her this much when she's just twenty steps from our front door._

_H – E – Y – K - A - R -A-? I flashed hesitantly because there's darkness in her bedroom. I'm not sure if she's there or she's already sleeping or if already she transferred rooms. Five minutes passed and I was already convinced that maybe she's not there or she just doesn't want to talk to me. I was about to go to bed when a flash stopped me._

_W – H – A – T – T – O – O – K – Y – O – U – S – O – L – O – N – G – T – O – T – A – L – K - ? - ! Kara replied and I can't help but smile._

_T – H – O – U – G – H – T – Y – O – U – W – E – R – E – M – A – D_

_W – E – A – R – E – O – N – T – R – O – B – U – T – I – A – M – N – O – T – M – A – D – D – U – M – B – D – A – S – S - !_

_M – E – N – O – T – Y – O – U – D – D – U – M – B – D – A – S – S - !_

_W – E – A – R – E – O – N – E – R – I – G – H – T - ?_

_H – E – L – P – M – E - ?_

_B – Y – A – L – L – M – E – A – N – S - !_

_C – A – N – Y – O – U – T – E – S – T – I – F – Y – F – O – R – M – E - ? I asked and waited for her to reply, took her long though._

_I – W – I – L – L – B – U – T – I – A – M – G – R – O – U – N – D – E – D_

_I – T – S – O – K – A – Y- I – U – N – D – E – R- S – T – A – N – D I flashed, although slightly disappointed I can't force her to do otherwise because I wouldn't want her to go against her mother. I put down my flashlight and walked towards my bed where I brazenly collapsed, burying my head on my pillows. After a few minutes I heard my phone ringing, it was Kara._

_"H – hello? Kara? You shouldn't be calling me, someone might hear you." I whispered._

_"I want to help you, when's the next hearing?" Kara concerns and god I missed her voice. Just hearing her right now makes me want to cry my heart out actually._

_"You're grounded Kara I don't want you to -"_

_"No seriously cut the shit now love please let me help you -"_

_"Wait wait what did you call me?" I asked as I rolled back and sat on my bed._

_"Love?" Kara said and I can feel her smiling._

_"I like that - but I can't let you be in trouble." I sadly smiled as well, the churning of my stomach from nervousness at the court this morning was now replaced with littles fluttering._

_"I'll help you, I'll be there, dad already supported you. He said hearing is in two days?"_

_"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe what Maggie, Gerald, Winn, A, Lucy and even Patrick did this morning." I lightly giggled._

_"I know Lena, they asked for me to come but mom didn't allow me, that's why I secretly asked dad to be there instead." Kara explains._

_"I didn't know -"_

_"How could you when you stopped talking to me completely?" Kara accuses, still clearly upset of me._

_"I'm in TRO we shouldn't be even talking right now you know?"_

_"I called you anyway, so it's fine. But you should rest now okay? I miss you Lena - I want this to be all over as soon as possible because it's all absurd." Kara said in a sad tone and I so want to just hug her right now but I can't._

_"I want to hug you if I can." I said to make her feel a little lighter._

_"You'll get to hug me soon enough and please don't ever let go again." Kara pleads._

_"I promise." I said although doubt creeps up to me._

_"Goodnight love." Kara chuckles._

_"Goodnight love. I miss you too." I gave in even though a little embarrassed. I heard Kara giggled before ending the call._

**\--**

_"Are you sure Kara will come in today?" Aunt Lila asked while we're driving to the courthouse._

_"Yes she promised me."_

_"I just hope she wouldn't leave you alone."_

_"I know she wouldn't, and if she does I know there's a reason and I'll understand her." I smiled._

_"Let's get this over with, so you could resume being a child." Aunt Lila smiles as well as we stop at the half crowded parking lot, people are already pooling inside the courthouse. Even just the look of it makes me flinch._

_"All rise." The clerk announced when Judge Abraham entered the courtroom, Mike now is with his mom and dad, still majority of the townsfolk are seated on his side. Only my friends and Mr. Danvers are on my side, but there's no Kara which is starting to worry me._

**\--**

_"Where are you going Kara?"_

_"Out?"_

_"Where? I asked where give me a definite place."_

_"I'm just going out mom, I'm riding my bicycle around."_

_"No you're not, I'm sure you'd be going to the hearing -"_

_"And what if I am mom?" I snapped._

_"So you are going to her now? Even after what she did to you?!"_

_"She did nothing but to protect me mom! Why can't you see that? Or are you just pretending you're not seeing everything she's done for me? Why can't you accept the fact that she's not the person you think she is?! Are you so pissed that for the first time in your life you encounter someone and read them so wrong?!" I tirade mindlessly and the last thing I felt was my mother's palm against my cheek._

**_\--_ **

_"Attorney Luthor are we still waiting for someone or no?" Judge Abraham asked as they patiently wait for Kara to come while I was all nervous._

_"Is she coming?" Aunt Lila turned to me._

_"I honestly don't know anymore." I confessed, Aunt Lila lightly shook her head, while I shifted my eyes accidentally on Mike's side where he was already eyeing me with a mocking smile. I turned to look behind me where Maggie and the rest were, their looks were questioning but I just raised a thumb up to keep them calm._

_"I'm sorry your honor but - -" Aunt Lila starts but she was interrupted by the sudden bang on the door. All attention turned to the back and in came Imra, she was being held in both arms and shoulders by two court policemen._

_"Is she the witness we're waiting for Attorney Luthor?" Judge Abraham asks, I panicked but Aunt Lila just timidly smiled and slightly nodded._

_"Yes your honor." Aunt Lila affirms and every single person in our side suddenly looked at her in utter disbelief._

_"Bring her forward." Judge Abraham orders and the court police instantly dragged Imra forward and while being dragged Imra secretly winked at me, which I didn't get._

_"State your name." Aunt Lila starts as Imra was settled on the witness stand._

_"Imra Ardeen."_

_"What are you here for?"_

_"The truth behind everything."_

_"Can you tell us about this truth, Imra?"_

_"The user and pusher of drugs in Wilmington is obviously isn't the innocent girl over there." Imra started as she pointed towards me. "Lena has been a great friend to me and my cousin, she saved my ass more than a couple times even Kate Kane, my cousin. We used to be Lena's crowd, she and my sister was inseparable until shit happened."_

_"Can you be more specific and straight to the point now, Imra?"_

_"I'm doing this because you've been very kind to me Lena even though I was not worthy of such kindness - - My cousin had you framed, she talked Mike into letting Kara drink the drugged liquor back in the party. She promised Mike that after that Kara will be all his and you'll be back to where you came from, her. She snuck her pouch of paraphernalia in your locker before the dance. She handed Mike the cup with the buzzed liquor, which Mike offered to Kara." Imra explains that started the murmuring around us._

_"Silence! Attorney Luthor, you may proceed."_

_"How do you know about all this information Imra?"_

_"Because -"_

_"Because?"_

_"Because - I helped my cousin do it all." Imra says as she looked down on her hands balled on her lap. "I'm really sorry Lena." Imra said as she resorted to hard sobs._

**_\--_ **

_I was sitting on our front porch patiently waiting for Lena to come home that night but her Aunt Lila's car still isn't in the driveway and so was Lena's._

_"Kara?"_

_"Dad how was the hearing?"_

_"Are you the witness she was waiting for this afternoon?" Dad asks as he sat beside me, I nodded._

_"She waited for you."_

_"Mom didn't let me go." I said instantly crying at the thought._

_"I guessed that."_

_"Was she - -"_

_"She was not guilty of anything, what happened with Mike and her was ruled out as an honest mistake, she thought he drugged you on purpose, she was protecting you."_

_"He did drug me."_

_"He was framed as well, both of them were."_

_"Framed?"_

_"Kate Kane? She and her cousin Imra Ardeen framed Mike and Lena, so Mike would lend her money, to buy the drugs and paraphernalia to drug you and put the blame on Lena."_

_"So Imra saved her?" I asked hating myself, I should've been the one to save her, after all the saving she did for me._

_"Some kind of. The jury saw nothing against Lena, taking in all her heroic deeds as well. They let her go."_

_"But where is she right now? Her car's not in the driveway, I was waiting for her Aunt's car to roll in but it's already getting late." I asked dad who just deeply sighed. "What is it dad? Do you know anything?"_

_"Her dad brought her car to the courthouse after the hearing, with all her belongings. She's moving up to Raleigh for good." Dad explains._

_"What? But she didn't tell me that - - she said she'll never let me go after the hearing - - she promised!" I cried harder._

_"Kara?"_

_"I love her dad, I'm so sorry but I do love her." I said in between sobs and dad just hugged me tight._

_"I'm sorry Kara, but she's gone. It was her decision, she said she wanted you to be safe completely. She's doing it for you."_

_"No! She's doing it because she's mad at me for not being there for her when she needed me the most."_

_"I'm sorry honey. But I'm sure Lena wasn't mad at you." Dad soothes as my body shake from all the pent up emotions swelling out._

**September 26, 2009**

"You're here." I smiled as I approached her after my valedictory speech.

"You did it, you're the class valedictorian." Lena smiled widely.

"Did that for you."

"You did that because you are capable of doing that."

"Are you back?"

"I'm here because it's your graduation and your birthday." Lena reminds as she handed me a small baby blue paper bag of Tiffany & Co. "Happy Graduation and Happy Birthday Kara." Lena winks and though being called by my name now still hurts, having her here on my special day is enough for me, even though I know it's just for today.

**_September 26, 2007_ **

_It has been one year and five months since Lena left without any note or letter for me, and although I was really pissed I can't be mad at her after everything she's been through before me and during me. It actually made sense now when she told me dodging it will always be easier than catching it. But catching her when she fell was the best thing that's ever happened to me, even though it has to end like it had._

_"Happy Birthday Kara!" Lucy and Eve beam as soon as they saw me enter our same literature room. Everything has been the same after the hearing, it's like nothing happened when everything has changed._

_"Thank you guys." I smiled even though I wasn't that happy anymore._

_I remember when I asked her if she doesn't have any happy bone in her body because she never smile or laugh. Now I slightly understood what she was feeling because when Lena left she took my happy bone with her._

_"Psh! You're not going to fool us that fake smile of yours Kara. Have you heard anything from her yet?" Lucy asks._

_"It's been a year and a half Lucy please!" Eve rolls her eyes. "And besides if she still and truly wants Kara she'll keep in touch even though she's in Raleigh. But she just dropped everything and left." Eve added._

_"Eve, the girl was in a hearing accused of things she never did, you should've been there." Lucy countered because she has been there for Lena and I understood her irritation._

_"Sorry, okay." Eve says in a lower tone._

_"Anyway, here Kara. Our gift." Lucy says and the smiles are back on their lips._

_After our exams for that day, I immediately made my way to the flower shop Lena's fond of buying plumerias from for Aunt Leticia. After Lena left I took it as a secret duty to still bring Aunt Leticia her favorite flowers. After taking the biggest bunch of plumerias in full bloom, I loaded it in my motorbike’s front basket. The motorbike's my dad's gift to me this morning, he said I no longer need to exercise through cycling cause I am already too thin. My mom was protesting as usual but dad said mom did pay for half of the motorbike's price._

_I got into the cemetery around four in the afternoon, I sat down in front of Aunt Leticia and put her favorite flower beside the rest of the flowers I brought her in the past days. Weirdly there's a new one, but maybe Uncle Lionel dropped by today._

_"Hi Aunt Leticia, it's me again. I'm sorry if I'm still not with Lena, she's good at hiding you know. Kidding. She still hasn't reached out to me again so I have no news about her. It's my birthday again and I would love to spend it with her actually and I really miss her."_

_"So you're the one bringing her flowers now?" I froze when I suddenly heard that familiar voice, my head sharply turned towards the voice's direction and there she is in her full glory, after one year and four months._

_I instantly stood up and run up to her as fast as I could to catch her because maybe I was only dreaming. But as my body crashed against hers slightly harder than I intend to I knew it wasn't a dream like the ones I've had before._

_"Aww!" Lena hisses as she flung her arms around me._

_"I hate you." I said as soon as I settled in her arms. "I hate you for leaving me behind, for not calling, for not messaging, I hate you because I missed you. I missed you so much." I blabbered._

_"Shh, I'm sorry Kara. Believe me it wasn't easy. But it was the only right thing to do."_

_"To save me?"_

_"To save us both. The stress of everything done me bad Kar. I needed some time for myself alone. So even though I miss you everyday I stopped myself from bothering you."_

_"I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me. I tried Lena, God knows how much - -"_

_"It's okay now, I understood you before and I understand you now, I was never mad at you." Lena says as she slightly pushed me to properly look at me._

_"You're still beautiful. Well more beautiful now that you're another year older. Happy Birthday Kara." Lena smiles my favorite smile, her emeralds are bright and her dimple in full view._

_"Are you back for good?" I asked and her smile falter a bit._

_"I'm sorry Kara, I'm currently trying build a life far from -"_

_"Far from me?"_

_"Far from anyone."_

_"Then why are you here?"_

_"Because it's your birthday. I brought you something." Lena said as she pull me out of the cemetery and I saw her car, the truck I missed._

_"Landon." I huffed._

_"He missed you too." Lena winks, that's only then I realized the changes on her, she's not wearing the normal muscle tee and ripped jeans, she's actually wearing an untucked dress shirt and semi-fitted slacks. Her hair's a bit longer now, maybe rib length._

_"What did you bring me?" I raised my eyebrow and she laughed. She opened the front passenger door of her truck and I saw half a dozen of books and a net for catching butterflies._

_"Happy Birthday Kara." Lena says again._

_"Are you staying? Just for tonight?"_

_"I can't but I promise to see you again."_

_"When? Will you start texting or calling me?"_

_"Not sure when, but sure I'll text and call from time to time. Be good okay?" Lena teases as she hand me her gifts._

_"Can't you just stay?"_

_"I was never a believer of fate Kara, but then you came and slapped me with it. We'll find each other again I know. Until we're both ready for each other." Lena sincerely revered as she caressed my cheek and firmly yet softly put a kiss on my forehead._

_"I'll be back again soon." She whispers as she placed another sweet kiss this time on my lips._

_"You're unfair." I said tearing up again._

_"I'm sorry. But the next time we'll see each other I'm sure to make you proud. If you find someone new don't hesitate to tell me. I'd love to meet him or her." Lena winked as she got into her car._

_"Don't tell dad and Lillian that I dropped by." She added, before starting her car and driving away._

**September 26, 2008**

_It's that time of the year again, my birthday and I've been hoping since yesterday to see Lena again. Maybe she'll drop by because it is my birthday but then again that's just wishful thinking. There's a dinner party in our house with just our closest friends, dad invited the Luthors over and I was playing with Lex who's now five years old. He closely reminds me of his sister though, their smiles, their mannerisms, their eyes, the way they talk. He's Lena's mini me obviously._

_The guests are in the garden at the back I walk inside the house to take my phone when I saw Landon outside of the window so I instantly run towards the front door and opened it to Lena who's about to ring the doorbell._

_"You waiting for me?" Lena smiles._

_"12 text message and 12 calls for the whole year? That's what you mean by time to time?" I scolded making her laugh. But instead of answering she pulled me out to her car._

_"Are they going to look for you?" She asked as she help me inside the car._

_"Of course!" I exclaimed._

_"Well we don't have all the time in the world so, I'm just gonna steal you away from them." Lena said as she run to the driver side._

_"You still dress the same." Lena noticed_

_"I'm afraid you'd dislike me if I change."_

_"Silly human being. I like you period. That doesn't have anything to do with the way you dress or whatever."_

_"You still do?"_

_"Ahuh." Lena hummed, honestly through the whole year she texted me and called me once each month, she never told me where she was, or what she's doing, it was more about me and I regret not asking. Lena's hair was longer now, it reaches the middle of her back but she's still has it in a ponytail. She's only wearing a shirt with the college of medicine logo in front. She hasn't even graduated high school but she's already wearing a university shirt._

_"What are you up to these days? Are you a college student already?" I asked._

_"What? No. This shirt's from a medicine student friend. Sorry I wasn't able to dress appropriately I was in a hurry." Lena said as we take a left turn to Maggie's compound._

_"Are they waiting here?"_

_"Uhh no, they don't know I'm coming." Lena says._

_"Lena -" I started but she suddenly pulled over and got out in an instant. She run towards my door and opened it for me._

_"What are we doing in the middle of the fields?" I frowned._

_"Stargazing." Lena smiles as she pulled me to the back of her truck. She opened it and a bed made up of quilts welcomed us, with a small wooden table and a basket in the middle. Lena lifted me up first before her since I was wearing a dress._

_"You prepared this?"_

_"Yeah, wait there's more -" Lena giggled as she reached for a switch above our head and the small LED lights lining the back of her truck lighted up. Lena pulled out everything from the basket, she have sweet wine, crackers, salami, brie, and strawberries._

_"Wow this is elaborate."_

_"It is?"_

_"Where did you learn this?"_

_"From a friend." Lena winks._

_"Are you staying?" I asked again, the same question I asked last year._

_"In time I will. For now, Happy birthday Kara." She smiles as she handed me a glass. We clink our glasses and both took a sip at the same time. We talked while we drank until we ended staring up on the star-studded Wilmington skies._

_"How are you really?" I asked when Lena fell silent._

_"I'm fine, I'm doing a lot of new things, mostly complicated but I'm still learning."_

_"It's our last year I high school." I reminded._

_"Yeah. I'll see you delivering your valedictory address soon."_

_"How did you know I was running for honor roll?"_

_"Lucy told Maggie, Maggie told me. Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"It was supposed to be a surprise."_

_"It's fine, I'm already excited for you." Lena giggles, shifting to her sides so she's facing me while I was already facing her._

_"Thanks." I said although half-hearted cause I'll never understand her reasons for staying away._

_"You're welcome." Lena smiles as she motioned to get up but before she could leave me again I pulled her back to me._

_"Kara - -" Lena gasps._

_"I want you tonight." I dared._

_"Kara it's - - you're - -"_

_"No I want you." I dignified as I slowly over power her. I pushed her to sit down and I straddled her, Lena was slowly giving in. She was rubbing my side lightly as she was looking up to me settling myself on her lap._

_“Are you sure?” Lena whispers frowning a little._

_“As fuck.” I cussed making her chuckle and shake her head but I held her in place._

_I started kissing her lightly, until all frustrations, doubts, questions and misery took over me and her reciprocating my advances really is turning me on. As we break to breathe I instantly pulled her shirt off and unhooking her bra. She pause for a moment as she zipped my dress down exposing me right away._

_Lena cupped my cheeks and kissed me again, lovingly and passionately her palms were warm while her body was soft against mine. Lena laid me back to the quilts as she removed what's left of what I was wearing. And my mind suddenly did a quick notice of the precision in her every move, the way she hovered close against me but not weighing on me, the playful licks along with her tender kisses on my neck and chest and the way her hand moved under me. Lena was overpowering me again like she has always does and until now I am hers._

_That night Lena went home with me, the guests were still in our house when we came back and I pulled her inside for her to meet them all. Her parents were surprised at first but are equally happy to see her and the only person not so happy about the short reunion was of course my mother._

_That night as well, Lena parked her car the same way she parks her car on their driveway before. It was around eleven when she flashed me, asking me if I was okay. I told her that if she was pertaining about what we did on the back of her truck, it was the best birthday gift ever and she instantly called to scold me. I fell asleep with her voice and I woke up again like nothing happened the night before._


	5. That One Certain Day

**September 26, 2009**

"So what are you planning to take in college?" Lena asks while we're having dinner in our café.

"I'm actually thinking of business administration so I can take over this place in the future."

"Is that what you want? Don't you want to leave this town?"

"This is home to me Lena, I'll always come back here. Like you always do."

"I come back mainly because you're here." Lena smiles.

"How about you how's university hunt?"

"Good actually I already qualified for a university and the course I wanted."

"That is?"

"Surprise." Lena winks.

"Really?" I exasperated, she just nodded and shrugged.

After our intimate dinner, Lena drove me home she stayed with me until it was late, the next morning the moving out team was in front of their house. After the Uncle Lionel's term the whole family moved out of their house and transferred back to Raleigh.

Since Lena came back when we were sixteen, everything about us has completely put to rest, she comes back on my birthday every year, she tentatively kept in touch but I never knew what exactly was happening in her life, she always stirs away to serious questions about her everyday life.

I took business administration in the community college since mom doesn't want me to get out of Wilmington, that's the main reason why I lied to Lena about wanting to take over our cottage business. On my nineteenth birthday, she took me to the lighthouse where she secretly organized a surprise party for me, with our friends and family although after that she received an urgent call and left right away. Mike's father won the election and hell commenced in Wilmington. Everything Lena predicted happened and it's just so fulfilling to tell them the words 'Governor Luthor was right all along.'

When I was twenty I got accepted in a full scholarship grant at National City University and that's only when I was able to get out of Wilmington, dad defended my prerogative and my right to make decisions by myself. On my twentieth birthday, I learned that Lena's staying somewhere in National City as well. We hang out and she took me to her condo for the first time but I don't remember much since it was my birthday and we drank so hard at some bar, I couldn’t recall now.

I was able to finish my degree when I was twenty-one, my family flew all the way from Wilmington to attend my graduation and they were so happy for me. Weirdly Lena missed my birthday, I waited for her until midnight but there's no Lena. It was around three in the morning of the next day when I received call from her dad, Lena got into an accident in her university tour somewhere in Michigan. Her car was a total wreck and although alive she was critical and a few surgeries were needed. Her dad told me not to expect because her doctor only gave her a few days to live. They didn't want me to come though because only her family's allowed to visit her.

I was broken but it killed me when three days after my mother called to inform me about my father's death. It was his third heart attack, I was devastated. He was all fine on my graduation and my birthday and now he's gone. I quickly packed my things with me and went home.

My homecoming was tragically nostalgic, I was bound and broken, I was a complete mess even after dad was buried. Mom asked me to stay for good and manage the only thing dad has left for us, and even though I wanted to have my own life I reconsider my plans and accepted my mother's offer instead of selling the cottage to anybody else.

That's when I met Mike again, he was coming home from studying in London. He was changed actually and a broken heart callously seek refuge to the first support it received and unfortunately that time it was him. He succeeded his father in the office and Mike did everything he can to salvage what’s left after his dad’s reign. But a lot more work were needed than expected.

The last five years of my life was hell, I was alive but I wasn't living like before. The only person who understood my overflowing love for Lena was no longer with me and I wasn't sure if the love of my life survived or not.

Mike and I was on and off for the longest time, it was really hard to seek the love you wanted at the wrong place and the wrong person, it was always easier to break up than to argue. And when you feel loneliness creeping up from under your bed again, the first ring of the doorbell will send you to an  _ in a relationship _ status again. But as much as I wanted to escape the life I have succumb I can't and I don't have the willingness to do anymore, I don’t see why even try. I see no hope and meaning. So when Mike proposed I said yes.

And then I heard the statement  _ 'I was never a believer of fate but then you came and slapped me with it' _ again a few months after, sometime, somewhere. Someone said it while I was walking the streets of National City while Mike and I was vacationing two days before our wedding.

And the train of realizations and awakening hit me hard and the last thing I remember was me running out of the church where Lena and I agreed to meet for our first adventure. While running away I remembered what I told Lena about her life stopping one way or another when she doesn't attend school. After everything I realized how much my life stopped when she left.

**March 2016**

"What is it mom?"

"You have no plan of explaining things to me anymore, Kara?"

"There's not much to say mom, that's just not the life I want, not the life I imagined myself living forty to fifty years from now."

"And what do you imagine your life be? Be with a woman? Or even that woman?" Mom asked in a slightly softer tone, still with the bitter after taste of the indirect mention of Lena.

"I imagine my life to be mine mom, not planned by you or anybody else, I want to live a happy life because of all my own decisions. It doesn't have to concern Lena anymore, it's all about me, I'm an able adult and I know what I want and I don't want now. That's what I want you to know, to realize and to accept." I said without buckle and for the first time in my whole existence I felt empowered. My mother sighed and took something out of her bag.

"I found this while I was cleaning your room the day before your wedding. You left it under your mattress." Mom said as she put a inch thick old looking dust stained book. And I knew pretty well what it was. It's our book. The poorly edited one that has already became some sort of diary for me.

"That's mine." I said, a little protective.

"I know, and I'm sorry because I've read it. Your adventures together since you were fifteen, the day you met her again when you were sixteen, and then you were seventeen, your graduation and eighteenth birthday, and all the other days you two met until five years ago. I've read it all Kara -" Mom explains in the softest tone I ever heard her use and then she was tearing up.

"Mom -"

"I'm so sorry Kara. I didn’t know how affected you were with everything I've dictated you to do, everything I wanted you to be, everything I put you down for. I'm sorry for choosing not to see how genuine the love you have for her was. How strong and stubborn it was that even if she's just dropping by that certain day every year you expect her to come. You're always expecting her. You've always wanted her right from the start." Mom apologizes as she clutched tight on my hand.

"Thank you mom. But it was all too late I guess, I'm already losing hope of seeing her again, dead or alive." I sighed as I try to keep myself intact.

"Find her, I believe that she's still alive." Mom encouraged.

"What are you talking about mom?"

"Be free Kara, be not afraid anymore of chasing the life and love you should be enjoying by now. It may end up good or bad but at least you tried." Mom tenderly smiles and although reluctant of what she wanted me to be I accepted the freedom she handed me. After our talk in the café, she drove me home and for the first time in years we hugged like how we should.

"Hello K?"

"Hey what's up? What happened?"

"We talked, mom apologized and she finally accepted me. She even wants me to find Lena -" I sarcastically chuckled

"It's not too late is it?"

"K, we've gone to too many places where she could be but there's just no sign of her, it's like she intend me not to find her."

"I have news about her friends our investigator based in Wilmington called in just now, you want to know?"

"Sure, tell me."

"Right, first there's Winn?"

"Yeah, I know him."

"He just came back from France with his french model fiancee. They're to be married in Wilmington somewhere in spring."

"Wow, what about Adam?"

"He's still in the San Francisco, rumours said he's already married with his girlfriend for two years."

"Oh okay, anything else?"

"Gerald is somewhere in Las Vegas he already has his own car repair shop there, which specializes in restoring classic cars. And then there's Maggie?"

"Lena's best friend."

"Maggie wants to meet you."

"Really? Are you sure? Did she say when?"

"Yeah, she asked for your address actually, so she's coming for you any day of the week."

"Do you have her number?"

"Yep, I'll send it over. Anyways that's all, if you need anything more just message me okay?"

"Sure, thanks K."

After the call I tried digesting all the things that have happened today and found refuge on changing into Lena's favorite hoodie the one she left me on the night of my seventeenth birthday, the night I handed myself to her, the night she made me hers forever.

I was on my couch eating leftover pasta and watching the latest episode of The Great British Bake off when m y phone rang. It was from an unknown number so I was alerted.

"Hello?"

"Kara?" I heard the familiar yet hesitant voice from the other side and the insides of my stomach started churning with anticipation and nostalgia.

"Maggie?"

"Hi Little Danvers!" Maggie beams when I acknowledged her and we both laughed like the way we used to. She's the only person calling me that and it's really still flattering that she remembers.

"Mags, I missed you, where have you been?"

"Life happened Kara, I explored places I wanted to explore and experienced new things far from our hometown. Sorry I lost touch, how are you? I heard you ran away from your suppose wedding with Matthews? It's still a news when I came back."

"Yeah, shit happened. I want to see you."

"And I want to see you too. Are you available this week?"

"By all means. Time and place?"

"I'm currently in Wilmington by the way -"

"I can visit -"

"Are you sure? I can come for you instead. I don't want you to see Mike again." Maggie laughs.

"Yeah worst decision ever."

"You'll tell me about everything okay?"

"I'd love to."

"Alright I'll see you the day after tomorrow, I'm booking a flight now."

"Sure, message me your flight and I'll fetch you at the airport?"

"Cool. See you then?"

"See you Mags."

**\--**

Two days after I'm waiting for Maggie at the Metropolis City Airport. I moved here after I lost contact with Lena back in National City, I found a new work here and I met Katie my closest co-worker. Lucy is somewhere in Taiwan she just earned a promotion as the operations manager of the Asia Pacific branch of their company so she's far away. Eve stayed in Wilmington with her family, she married Patrick and they're already expecting a baby girl.

It's not hard to feel bad about myself though, all of my friends' lives moved forward when I can't even move on from what happened with Lena and me. Maybe it's just so hard to let go of a severely beautiful but utterly disastrous love story without a proper closure. How are you going to cut ties with someone despicably alluring? When she still has that one thing I needed to move forward.

I was sitting by the waiting area, Maggie's plane just landed and I know the busy Metropolis Airport would take her another half an hour to come out of the immigration counter. The people swarming around me and actually quite dizzying.

_ "Yeah mom, I'm here I'm just waiting for her. Her connecting flight just landed though. Yeah we'd be safe we'll see you in a few days okay? Don't strain yourself too much from the hospital please? Lee wouldn't like that, you know that woman. Right okay I'll start looking for her now. Bye mom. Love you too." _

I looked behind me after hearing the familiar accent similar to how people in Wilmington talks but when I did the person I heard talking on the phone with his mom was gone. And even before I could start looking for him because my heart's crazily beating I already caught sight of Maggie.

"Little D!"

"Mags!" We both exclaimed at the same time, Maggie dropped her canvas duffle bag and reached out to pull me into a hug.

"You've grown so tall! Jesus! I thought you're just gonna be that same height as me little Wilmington youngster!" Maggie exclaimes.

"You talk like you're that old."

"And more beautiful! Lena would -" Maggie suddenly blurted and we both stopped.

"Lena would?" I frowned a bit.

"Lena would be really happy to see you again." Maggie timidly confesses. We fell silent after the mention of our missing link. But Maggie being her always happy self still knows how to handle me when there's a mention of  _ her _ amidst everything.

"So how was life with you? When I came home for a holiday back in my second year in college I learned all you guys spread out just like that." I asked while we're driving out of the airport.

"Honestly, it was never the same after Lena left, the guys missed her as much as we two did. Winn lost his stylist, Adam lost his voice of reason when he's making life decisions, Gerald lost his baby sister, I lost my best friend and you lost - -"

"Everything."

"At least she made it a habit to visit you on your birthdays, we only met her again when she surprised you back in the lighthouse." Maggie sadly recalls, she's looking out in the window but I can feel how bad she's feeling.

"I'm sorry Maggie - -"

"What for?" Maggie smilingly frowned

"I came into her life one day and slowly ruined everything for her and for you guys -"

"Don't you think it that way around Kara please, Lena was the happiest when you came one day and just accepted everything about her. You understood and accepted her when she needed understanding and acceptance the most, that's why she always comes back to you."

"But she already stopped. I completely lost her."

"You'll find her again." Maggie cheers.

"How sure are you?"

"Pretty sure."

"Have you guys meet in the last five years?"

"Never see her, but I've talked to her on the phone more than a couple of times. She's kind of caught up somewhere else but she's coping."

"Did she tell you where she lives and what she does? I tried contacting her family but to no avail really, I visited her parents back in Raleigh, her aunts and uncles in Charlotte but they never wanted to tell. All they say is that Uncle Lionel wouldn't want anybody to hurt his family ever again. So he's blocking everything and everyone that has any connections to Wilmington. Until he called me five years ago that Lena was involved into some accident it was my birthday."

"That's the result of Kate’s evil deeds." Maggie shakes her head.

We spent the rest of the day catching up with our own lives, I told her everything that has happened to me from the last time we saw each other to the failed wedding to my mission of finding Lena again. In return Maggie told me what she heard form Lena recently when Lena suddenly called her one day when she's still in Amsterdam two years ago, so now, I'm pretty sure she's alive.

"I don't know if they're still living in this house because Lena told me when Uncle Lionel passed -"

"Wait Uncle Lionel?"

"It was lung cancer two or three years ago. It was already terminal when he was diagnosed."

"Oh Jesus, I could only imagine how messed up she was - -" I gasped upon hearing the news.

"Just try visiting this address, that's where she said Lillian and Lex was staying when she called."

"Where was she when she called you?"

"In some asian country actually, I can't recall the area code but the call connector was asian." Maggie explained as we wait for her taxi, she's going to visit Gerald in Las Vegas tonight so she's on the go as well.

"It was nice seeing you again Kara, I hope you find her cause I'd love to beat that dumbass by then." Maggie says as she hugs me before getting side her cab.

"Thanks for visiting me Maggie, I'd love to see you again, hopefully with her on a leash so we won't lose her again." I teased making her laugh.

"That sounds like a plan to me, be safe okay? I'm planning of staying in Wilmington for good again. I'll see you two there?" Maggie winks.

"Will do." I nodded.

After Maggie left, I checked on the address she left and found that they're coincidentally living on the other side of Metropolis. So I instantly called Katie to share the good news.

"You should visit as soon as possible Kara, you need to know if they're still living there taking note that she gave that address to Maggie three years ago." Katie worried.

"I know so I am going to drive all the way there tomorrow."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, I think I can handle this myself, I've done you a lot of trouble already."

"Dumbass, what are friends for again?" Katie laughed, even she knows the significance of that word to me like anyone in my family.

I left the house early the next day, with just a hand carry of necessities and the whole hope and courage of driving to the unknown trying to find answers that'll finally help me move on or move forward. The drive to the northeast side of Metropolis took me seven hours so I rolled into the neighbourhood around one in the afternoon.

The house closely looked like the one they owned back in Wilmington, wide front lawn, two storey classic American looking house with the front porch and white mailbox along the white picket fences.

Their garage was closed and there's no car in the driveway so I doubt if there's anyone home. But then I braved and got out of the car and crossed the street to their house. When I got on the porch I rang the doorbell twice and waited but there's no response.

I was contemplating after half an hour of waiting, but then my willingness to wait won me over everything else, since I drove seven hours all the way here. So I sat by the swing on their porch and decided to wait even if it takes me another hour or two.

While I was waiting Katie checked on me and I told her the situation, she panicked knowing I was alone in an unknown area but then I assured her that I'm fine and I can handle things, besides the place looked decent and peaceful so she calmed down and refrained from frantically driving to where I was.

Two hours passed and there's still no sign of life inside the house or the streets, I only saw two or three cars passing by, a couple walking their dogs, a group of kids biking around but there's no Lillian or Lex or Lena.

It was around four in the afternoon when I decided to leave, I'm hungry and I don't have any idea if anyone's living in this house. I was walking across the street again to my car dialling Katie's number at the same time when -

"Kara?" I heard someone calls out to me when I reached my car and when I looked...

"Aunt Lillian?" I frowned and she broke into a wide smile and nodded.

"It is you!" Aunt Lillian exclaimes as she half run towards me pulling me into a tight hug.

"Aunt Lillian, it’s actually you." I repeated not believing who I was seeing.

"What are you doing here?" Lillian asks as she pulls away to take a good look at me.

"I was actually looking for you and Lex and Lena." I confessed.

"Oh honey. It's been a long time!" Lillian exclaimes again pulling me for a second embrace. "Come on let's go inside?" Lillian asked and I darted my eyes towards their house.

"So you know where we exactly live?"

"Maggie gave me the address yesterday though she said she's not sure if you guys are still here."

"Oh yeah Lena called her when your Uncle Lionel passed." Lillian's spirit fell a bit but she maintained the positivity.

"What happened to her?" I asked as we got inside their house, which actually smelled like their house in Wilmington. It was kind of making me a bit sentimental.

"You know Kara, I should let her tell you everything that has happened to her." Lillian smiles as she placed a glass of iced tea in front of me in their living room.

"What about Lex?"

"Oh he's on vacation with Lena now, they're up for a trek at the grand canyon since Lex maintained his grades up." Lillian proudly said, and it's kind of eerie why she talks like everything was fine here like there's no accident that has happened. That Lena wasn't in a life and death situation a few years back.

"He's already twelve right?"

"Yeah, but he's taller than his sister."

"Aunt Lillian can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Uncle Lionel called me five years ago that Lena got involved in an accident -"

"Yeah, about that - Lena did get involved in an accident yes, her car was a total wreck but she miraculously got out unscathed, which is still a puzzle to me until now. But then she wouldn't have survived in any other circumstance so her dad was really angry."

"I don't' get it -"

"I'm sorry Kara, but your Uncle Lionel was trying to stop her from coming back to you or Wilmington. They had an argument when Lena wanted to go visit you because it was your graduation and birthday but Lionel stopped her. After what happened in Wilmington, Lionel changed. He became overly protective and paranoid about everything about Lena and you know Lena, she's not used to being controlled and checked on every hour. It was a disaster." Lillian spilled and I didn't know what to say.

"He called you about the accident when Lena was still in the hospital for minor treatments. I'm sorry Kara."

"It's all okay Aunt Lillian. But what happened to Lena after that?"

"I'll leave that for Lena to tell okay? You can give me your number and I'll send it to her later."

"Can't you give me hers too?"

"I can't she made me promise not to give out information to anyone about her. But she'll reach out to you that I'm sure." Aunt Lillian smiles and though reluctant and confused, I left my number before driving back to my side of the city that night.

I found their house, I've talked to Lillian and learned why she never reached out to me after the accident she's been through, but it's all in a mosh pit inside my head. I was all confused and frustrated with her shortcomings. She felt near yet too far from my reach, and it slowly dawned on me, how less I know about her now than before. I realized how much we are strangers to each other and I got scared not knowing if I still feel the same about her or if she still feels the same about me.

It has been three days since I visited their house but I heard or received nothing from Aunt Lillian or Lena. All the kind of scenarios are playing inside my head actually, it was from her calling me in the middle of the night telling me that she has already moved on and I should too to the dreadful escaping me again and moving to another bigger city where I'll have a hard time finding her again.

Waiting is really the hardest thing to do for a heart that's expecting and didn't want to get hurt by expecting at the same time. It was three in the morning when I heard my phone ringing jolting me up from sleeping on the couch. I looked at the caller ID and confirmed that it is from this area code so my heart started racing. I was about to answer the call when it died, I missed it. But after a few seconds it rang again and this time I didn't wait long enough before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey dumbass."

**March 2016**

Five years, Lena took that long for her to reach out to me, and if I didn't have the courage to run away from the wedding I'd be a month and half married by now with no idea that she's still alive someplace else.

It took us five years to finally be able to talk again, and it's making me nervous in the most familiar way. Like how she makes me feel nervous when we were fifteen and innocent, how she makes me feel nervous when we were seventeen where she took my virginity at the back of her truck in the middle of the fields under the stars. That's how nervous I am today while I was waiting for her here at some fancy restaurant at the center of Metropolis.

That night she called we didn't talk right away, she just asked me how I was present tense, she told me about what Lillian told her and that she wanted to see me as soon as possible. So we agreed to meet halfway. Now I'm waiting for her, she’s not late though I was just nervously early. I was excited to see her again but I was also weirdly wishing she'd back out and reschedule our meeting but I'd be really pissed if she does and thankful at the same time. Yeah, that's how messed up I am right now and it's all because of this woman who just entered the restaurant, dressed smartly with black blazer and slacks, white dress shirt and aviator glasses. Her hair's bobbed and dark brown. She wears no make up and she was looking around for me so I stood up from my chair for to see me.

The moment she started to make her way towards me it was like the whole world stops and stares at her, she even went slow motion for me as she removed her aviators, her smile widens as she comes closer.

"There you are." Lena huffs as she reached me by our table for two at the corner. I was dumbfounded when she was already in front of me, everything I was practicing to tell her in front of the mirror this morning vanished and I was speechless. She's as tall as I was, well-built and well-mannered. Far from what I imagined she'd be by now, a rebel or something close to what I heard about her when I came home in Wilmington, a delinquent.

I didn't know how long I was staring at her when I heard her clear her throat. She has her familiar questioning look with an eyebrow raised and I just shook my head and smiled.

"You're still a stuck up." Lena blurts teasingly as we sat down facing each other.

"Stuck up huh?" I frowned.

"How are you?" Lena casually asks as if we're just good friends meeting each other after a month or two of being busy with our work and life.

"No let me ask questions today Lena and you'd be the one to answer them all." I seriously said and she knows exactly what I was talking about so she straighten up and nodded.

**_April 2006_ **

_ "Lena - -" _

_ "Dad." _

_ "How are you? Lillian told me about what your friends did for you today." Dad asked as he sat by one of the patio chair while I sat on the poolside my legs in the water. _

_ "Yeah they did surprise me. Dad I've been thinking - -" _

_ "Whatever it is tell me." _

_ "If I ever get convicted - -" _

_ "Lena - -" _

_ "No dad listen, if I ever get convicted I'd understand if you'd abandon me - -" _

_ "No Lena you listen to me, you're not going to be convicted of something you're clearly innocent of. And we're not abandoning you either way." _

_ "There's another thing - -" _

_ "What is it?" _

_ "How old are you when you entered the marines?" _

_ "Seventeen why?" _

_ "Is there any way I could enter the military at an earlier age? They have boot camps right? I want to dad, let me please." _

_ "What made you want to be uniformed? I thought you're considering medicine or law?" _

_ "This may end good or bad for me but no matter how this ends dad, I'll forever be branded. I want to make a change for myself a huge one." _

_ "If you intend to do that Lena you can't be doing that here." _

_ "I know - -" _

_ "Do you really think it would be easy?" _

_ "To enter military school?" _

_ "To leave Kara?" _

**\--**

_ "Lena." _

_ "Mrs. Danvers, I was hoping I could talk to Kara?" _

_ "No you can't but I want to talk to you." _

_ "Sure ma'am what - -" _

_ "Stay away from my daughter, I don't like you hanging out with her right from the start and now that this happened? You just proved me right all along you are up to no good Lena, you're gonna rot here in this small town while my daughter will move on to her life and be what she wanted to be, so if you intend to help her be decent and safe for good. You can start by staying away from her." _

**\--**

_ "Are you sure you're going to do this?" _

_ "Mags, I told you I'm not good for her right from the start, her mother told me that straight to my face -" _

_ "And you'd just believe her for that?" _

_ "She may be straight forward and degrading but she knows what's best for Kara. And I should do what's best for me too." _

_ "I hope you're doing the right thing that's all." _

_ "Well when you love the person you'd do what's best for them. And I love her this much." _

_ "I can see that." _

**\--**

_ "Dad can I talk to Kathleen for a sec?" _

_ "You can't Lena that would be inappropriate." _

_ "Please dad?" _

_ "Officer would let my daughter talk to Imra Ardeen first?" _

_ "Sure governor, Lena follow me, we're going to wait just outside the room okay?" _

_ "Thanks Officer." _

_ "Imra -" _

_ "Lena what else are you doing here? They're going to take Kate soon and you wouldn't want to be here when that happens." _

_ "The video - -" _

_ "Lena - -" _

_ "Can you tell me where it is? I wouldn't want another person get a hold of it anymore." _

_ "Don't worry Lena, I should've long told you this, but there's no scandal. It was just a video of you high and trippy because Kate drugged you, that's all." _

_ "But - -" _

_ "I know you feel sore the morning after and there's a blood." _

_ "Yes." _

_ "Well that's because she let you take a dose of ecstasy that's why you feel sore, and there's blood mainly because it was also the time you hit adolescence Lena, it was your first day that's all. The video wasn't what Kate has intend it right from the start. I'm sure I saw it." _

_ "Thanks Imra, thank you for telling me and for telling them the truth." _

_ "I'm sorry for everything Lena. I'm really sorry." _

**\--**

_ "Hello Lillian?" _

_ "Hey Lena how are you settling in there?" _

_ "Doing good, granny and pops are so happy to have me here but are unsure at the same time about me entering military school below the right age. But dad has already arranged for everything so I'm going away soon enough." _

_ "You'll be so far away from us then?" _

_ "Kind of -" _

_ "Kara's asking for you." _

_ "Have you told her anything?" _

_ "No, your dad told her father what to tell her." _

_ "Thanks Lillian." _

_ "Call us okay? We'll visit you there when you're available." _

_ "Send me away too?" _

_ "Sure tell us when okay?" _

_ "Alright. Got to help pops in the garage first." _

_ "Okay be safe. Talk soon." _

_ "Bye." _

**\--**

_ "Sir Luthor. Good to see you down here again." _

_ "Colonel Trudeau, thank you for accepting my request." _

_ "If the student willingly and wholeheartedly wanted to join then we hold no grounds of discrimination, sir." _

_ "Thank you again." _

_ "But I'm afraid she's gonna have to double time to finish what she left behind, so she'll only have a week for a holiday every year, until she keeps up with the academy's standard." _

_ "She'll have to deal with that if she wants to be of service." _

_ "I'll keep you updated sir." _

_ "I trust you on that." _

**\--**

_ "Lena what are you doing here?" _

_ "Dad, it's Kara's seventeenth birthday I just dropped by to visit." _

_ "Are you sure you have things going good at the academy?" _

_ "Yeah, I - - I told my platoon leader about this." _

_ "I'm just making sure you're not sneaking out when you're still under special program." _

_ "No dad, of course I'm doing fine." _

_ "So how was the first year?" _

_ "Cool, not too hard yet, not too easy either, bearable." _

_ "You're still not thinking of dropping out?" _

_ "Actually no, I'm keeping my word." _

_ "Good to hear that, I already pulled a lot of strings to get you in there." _

_ "I know dad, don't worry I can do it." _

**\--**

_ "No you're not coming for that girl again Lena, you are going to stay here with us! No one's going back to that shithole!" _

_ "Dad what's the matter with you?" _

_ "I am trying to protect you Lena, you've been through a lot! This is me ordering you to stop seeing her. Colonel Trudeau told me about all these sneaking out. Every year apart from your one week holiday you usually spend helping out the community." _

_ "Dad you're doing this because you lost to Mike's dad, because you still feel cheated about the election!" _

_ "Don't make this about me Lena -" _

_ "No dad this has already became about you, not me anymore. It's like sixth grade all along and it's like losing mom again!" _

_ "Lena - - Lena come back here!" _

**\--**

_ "I have talked with your superior and you're waved off your one week holiday every year and you'd be under probation until you finish your medical degree. You're not coming out of the academy until you're a bonafide soldier." _

_ "Dad, Kara would be looking - -" _

_ "Kara's engaged." _

_ "What?" _

_ "She is." _

_ "To whom?" _

_ "Mike. So you have no reason to return to Wilmington anymore. Do I make myself clear?" _

_ "Dad -" _

_ "Do I make myself clear?" _

_ "Yes dad." _

**March 2016**

"So that's all that happened?" I asked Lena as we started eating lunch.

"Pretty much." Lena slightly smiles.

"So you're a soldier?" I smilingly frowned, as I realized how disastrous everything for her has been as well.

"It was never easy, that one day with you through the years were breathers. I never thought it would be that hard to be a soldier." Lena said as she looked at me the way she did before.

"Where have you been?"

"I went away after I learned about your engagement, that was my first deployment. I was also away when I learned about dad's cancer but I couldn’t do anything because I can't come home just yet. I took a break after my second deployment, I took care of him and heard that you're still engaged I got mad at you and just shut you out. Shut everyone out. I intended to stay with dad for as long as I can but duty calls, I was on the third month of my third deployment when he died, I wasn't allowed to go home because it was the same time the terrorists attacked a refugee camp and we're needed there. And since I can't do anything for him anymore, I decided to stay and just save the people I still could.."

"You are amazing." I blurted as she finished, she chuckles.

"I just came home from Syria actually, I got two weeks. I took Lex for a short vacation."

"Are you still going away?"

"I have to. I want to. And I need to."

"Do you have any idea why I'm here?" I braved catching her off guard, but she didn’t show.

"Lillian said you wanted to talk - -"

"I ran away from my wedding."

"What? Why?"

"Because of you."

"You ran away because of me? Even though you have no idea if I'm still alive or what?"

"Pathetically."

"Kara - I still have work to do."

"I know and I'm not stopping you from fulfilling your duty Lena, I just want you to know that I'm here for you, I'll wait for you."

"I don't want you to -"

"No, I want to wait for you. And even though you'd tell me no I'd still wait for you."

"You're still stubborn." Lena smiles shaking her head.

"Don't you love me anymore?" I braved and her expression suddenly became more serious. She motioned to reach out for my hand on the table.

"There's just one person I loved right from the start Kara. It never changed. It was always you." Lena said lightly squeezing my hand, giving me reassurance.

"Then you'd let me wait for you right?"

"My work isn't easy, I may not hold high-powered firearms all the time but when the need arises, when lives are at risk, when the duty calls for it I have to. There's no assurance of safety -"

"I know what you're talking about Lena, I now know what I am getting myself into."

"I can't ask you to wait for me, but I still have six months in Syria. After that I can file for an indefinite leave."

"No, I want you to retire."

"You serious?"

"As fuck. We're having another understanding here just like before and I am going to ask you to listen to me this time, please?"

"Right, six months and I'll retire." Lena nods.

"You said you don't hold high-powered arms every time?"

"Yeah, remember when you told me you know exactly what I need to be when I grow older?"

"Be a soldier and a doctor?" I frowned.

"Exactly. It was part of me trying to keep it a secret cause when I come back to Wilmington I want to able to knock on your door and say hey I made it." Lena chuckles. "I know it's immature but - -"

"No it's not. It's cute."

"We're already twenty-five and you're still fond of using that adjective on me."

"You'd always be my cute Lena." I winked making her smile widely.

"I missed you." Lena sighed, not letting go of my hand.

"I missed you too." I revered returning the firm clutch on hers.

Lena and I spent the rest of the day together talking about almost everything we missed with each other's lives in the past years, we're filling in each other with the details we should've shared with each other as they happened. But we could only tell stories and even if it's very unlikely at least we have stories to share and remember.

"When are you leaving for Syria?" I asked while we're in bed, it's already five in the morning but Lena doesn't want to sleep, she's just staring at me, like she's trying to memorize every part of my face and whole being.

"Today. My flight's six in the afternoon."

"Can I send you off?"

"You promise not to cry? Because Lillian always does." Lena teases.

"Promise."

"Okay then, I need to get up now, so I could get my things at home. You coming?"

"Sure. I'd love to." I smiled, Lena motioned to hover on top of me, deeply looking into my eyes.

"Promise me you'll come home." I whispered, as I close my eyes feeling her warm body against me.

"Six months and a day. If the things go as planned I might be able to come home before your birthday." Lena softly said as she kiss me.

What are the things you'd do for love? What more are you willing to do for love? I've asked myself those two questions more than a dozen of times before and I am asking myself again as I walk Lena to the gates, she's now wearing her camouflage uniform, carrying her tough canvas backpack and duffle bag. It was obviously the first time I saw her in those clothes and it makes me feel proud just by looking at her, watching people around her salute every time they pass her by.

"So, this is me here." Lena said as another uniformed guy took her things from her.

"This feels kind of like sending your first born child to college." I teased, she laughs hooking me by the waist.

"That's a better take on it. I'll be returning before thanksgiving." Lena winks.

"I'll be ready with the turkey." I said and we both smiled like idiots. Trying to forget the imminent danger she's going to face and the longing we are both sure to endure.

"It is not the right time to tell you this, but for the record I've never told you this before even though I let you feel it." Lena said as she pulls me even closer, she caressed both of my cheeks with the same eyes disappearing smile she always had.

"I love you. I want you to always remember that." Lena says before placing a kiss on my lips and I kissed her back, she smiles against my lips and I did too but even before I could say it back

"Major Luthor, platoon on board." The same private who took her bags called out behind her.

"I have to go." Lena turned to me, giving me another tender kiss on the lips before turning for a jog towards the huge military plane that'll take her to the people who needed her help.

**April 2016**

"How are you?"

"Doing good, I'm out doing grocery, I came back to my work for two weeks now, it's good you can talk on the phone now?"

"Yeah, red alert was turned off today and I'm staying in the camp."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. Don't count the days. Count it by month." Lena teases because I'm fond of reminding her how many days left before her flight back. More like a Christmas countdown.

"I love counting by the day." I teased back, she playfully grunts.

"I know you do. So how was the turkey doing?"

"Growing healthy for thanksgiving." I laughed.

"I like that. Make sure you don't burn it okay?"

"I hate you for doubting my cooking skills. When I never doubted your medical skills." I exasperated, she just laughed me off.

"Hey listen - -" I called out.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I said as I took out my wallet at the cashier. The cashier smiled I know she heard me but I don't care I'm just particularly proud to tell Lena that I love her around everybody, not because she's away but because it's exactly how I'm feeling for her.

"And I love you too, but you see I have to go now love. I'll text you later okay?" Lena says as I heard call of attention in the background.

"I'll be waiting." I said before ending the call.

**May 2016**

"Hey sorry I wasn't able to call last week, we headed out for the refugee camps again, more and more of them are not surviving the attacks." Lena said sounding more tired than she was last two weeks ago.

"Are you somewhere safe? Where are you now?" I panicked, it's already two in the morning but she still sound like she's not in her barracks.

"We're headed back to the headquarters. How are you?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, I should be the one worrying about you."

"I can take care of myself." Lena reminds.

"When you come home can I take care of you in return?" I seriously asked but it made her laugh.

"I'm actually looking forward to that. Anyways you should be sleeping now, it's late."

"Text me when you get in your room, okay?"

"I will."

"I love you." we uttered at the same time, I heard her sigh in relief making me absentmindedly do the same.

**June 2016**

"Hi are you already there?"

"Yeah, they all want to see you, are you okay for the video call?"

"Sure I'm in front of my laptop now." Lena said giddily so I instantly shifted to the laptop I connected to the television so everybody can see her.

It's Lillian's birthday and I made sure to invite everybody available on this day even Lena who loved the idea. Luckily, My mother and Alex agreed to come, same with Maggie, Winn, and Gerald and of course Katie.

Everyone of them is excited with the video call technically because it is going to be the first time they're going to see Lena and actually talk to her real time.

When Lena came on they were all hyped it's like they're seeing a celebrity. Lena just laughed them off, Maggie was blabbering about Lena not contacting her. Everybody has something to tell her while Katie and I lingered in the background, mom and Alex are appropriately blending with them.

**July 2016**

"Lee!"

"Hey young man how is school?"

"Great! I'm accepted in the rugby team, we're starting the training this month for the game in September you're coming home by then right?"

"That's the plan." Lena nods.

"You are going to watch my first game with Kara and mom right? Right? Kara already agreed you can't say otherwise." Lex asked all spirits up and Lena was shaking her head.

"I'll score for you!" Lex exclaimes.

"Wait – wait I haven't greeted you though, happy birthday!" Lena says and her privates beamed from behind her with confetti and a banner.

Lex laughed hard seeing his sister doing the birthday chicken dance with her privates, the dance they do every birthday Lex have.

"God you're embarrassing!" Lex groans covering his eyes.

"Don't you like it?" Lena teases.

"I'm sure Kara liked it, so that's fine for you." Lex teases back looking back at me wiggling his eyebrows.

"Be good okay to Lillian okay?" Lena reminds.

"Of course, be good there okay?" Lex counters.

"Yes sir." Lena said with a hand salute.

**August 2016**

"I can't get through the lines so we haven't talked for two weeks now." I worried while Katie and I are having lunch at the pantry.

"But she texts?"

"Not that often though, her last message was three days ago, she said they're moving deeper into the refugee camps trying to rescue children and women. But when I replied she didn't. It's starting to worry me. What if she suddenly needs to extend?"

"I'm sure Lena wouldn't let you wait longer if she has the choice so don't worry to much."

"I just hope she calls within this week."

"She will, just relax Kara okay? We also have our own deadline this week, we're auditing a firm remember?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for being so caught up with Lena every time."

"I understand, and I see where you're coming from, my grandfather was a soldier too remember? If there's one thing all soldiers would want to do other than serve their country, it is to go home to their family and I remember grandpa saying that's all he thinks about every time he's deployed, to survive until he's ready to go home. So even though Lena's failing to reply real time continue sending her messages, that'll keep her sane." Katie revered

"Thank K." I smiled.

**September 24, 2016**

"Hey love!"

"Hi, I'm glad you are able to call."

"I am so sorry for not calling you as often as I intend the past month, I'm just working on keeping things straight and seamless until I go home."

"It's fine, I'm just so happy hearing your voice again. Have you been packing your things?"

"Yeah, since last night. And they're all sad about me handing my retirement documents today."

"You're really ready to come home huh?"

"Aren't you ready for me?"

"I am! I had six months of preparation." I teased.

"Wow I feel special."

"You are. So get your ass over here as fast as you can."

"Fetch me by the airport?"

"I'll be the one wearing maroon." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll be the one wearing a camouflage." Lena giggles.

We were still talking when I heard the siren alarm and the immediate hustle in the background.

"Love? What's going on?" I asked getting up from the bed.

"Uhh, I still don't know love, but I'll update you okay? I gotta go for now." Lena says, panic evident in her voice but she's trying to be calm so I don't freak out as well. But then I heard a loud explosion and the line went dead.

I tried calling Lena's number again but I can't get through so instantly dialled Aunt Lillian's number and I turned the television on.

"Hello Aunt Lillian?"

"Kara what is it?"

"I was talking with Lena just now but something happened, I heard an explosion and she's gone. I can't call her again." I said frantic and all.

"Kara calm down, I'm sure she's going to contact us again when she's safe, okay?"

"I can't Aunt Lillian, I'm really nervous right now."

"Kara listen to me, this already happened before on her second deployment and although we were never sure about her safety all we can do is pray that she is. That's all we can do for now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay honey, I'll call the camp for updates okay? I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks Aunt Lillian."

**September 25, 2016**

"Hello?"

"Hi Kara, I just called to tell you that -"

"Aunt Lillian?"

"A terrorist attack happened in their camp last night, there was bombing and infiltration."

"Oh my god, where is she? She's not -"

"They lost her, she's been missing after the attack and they're still trying to find her." Lillian said her voice breaking, and I didn't know what to say. "Kara? I have an incoming call, I'll call you again later okay? Hang in there." Lillian said before ending the call.

I was frozen, my whole body felt numb and I can't think or take in what Lillian just told me. When I was able to move I scrambled to call my mother.

"Mom?"

"Kara? What happened?"

"I need you now mom, it's Lena, she's missing."

"Oh my god, so she's the missing soldier they haven't named on the news. Jesus. I'm coming honey okay? Wait for me there." Mom said, good thing she's still at Alex's who's just two hours away from me.

After almost an hour I was bombarded with calls coming from our friends, they're all asking me questions I can't answer and though they're hinting to that side of the conclusion they're discreet enough not to point out the obvious.

It was unsettling, especially when Aunt Lillian hasn't called since six in the morning. My mother found me bawling my eyes out on my front porch waiting for her. After mom, Alex followed around after lunch, Katie came after office with dinner. And then Aunt Lillian called again,

"Aunt Lillian?"

"Kara, I'm sorry for not calling or responding to your texts, I'm just trying to wait for a fruitful answer I can tell you but they're still locating her." Aunt Lillian explains, and I lost it again.

It was already two in the morning, Alex and mom were already sleeping upstairs, Katie’s with me in the living room, she's trying to stay awake watching the news while I was pacing back and forth clutching on my phone.

"Kara can you stop and sit down? You're dizzying me." Katie exasperates. "Aren't you tired?"

"I feel nothing."

"Silly, you need to rest Kara, what if they find her and wants you to be there for her and you can't because you're too tired? Are you getting me?"

"I can't rest."

"Kara please, just please at least try." Katie said as she pulled me to sit on the couch with her.

**September 26, 2016**

"Kara? Kara wake up."

"Hmm?"

"Lillian's on the phone." Mom said handing me my phone. Although my mind was alerted my body feel tired so I just answered the phone right away.

"Hello Aunt Lillian?"

"Kara! Colonel Trudeau called and confirmed Lena's back in their custody, they're transporting her home today."

"Oh my God.” I huffed almost feeling my knees weaken. “Okay, I'll be driving there Lillian."

"I'm sorry Kara but only her immediate family is allowed to see her first." Lillian hesitates and though I understood why, my heart sank just the same.

"Oh."

"I'll call you after I talk to Colonel Trudeau."

"Thanks Aunt Lillian. I'll be waiting."

After Aunt Lillian called I was able to breathe a bit knowing she's safe, even without a detailed update about her well being it's enough for me that she's no longer in the hands of the enemy.

I spend the rest of the day waiting for Aunt Lillian's call but I'm sure there's a lot of things going on with them now that's keeping her from updating me so instead I just prepared a hand carry of necessities just in case the call comes. I was only reminded of the date today when Alex came in with take outs and a cake at dinner time.

**September 27, 2016**

"Good morning ma'am, are you Miss Kara Danvers?" A uniformed man asked as I opened the door, Katie was behind me.

"Yes why?"

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Harvey, Major Luthor's superior, I'm here to invite you over the camp?"

"What happened? Where is she?"

"Just please come with me ma'am." The man in the navy blue uniform said so I obliged. Since they're very strict that only me should come with them, Katie was forced to go home and rest.

"I thought only the immediate family is allowed to see her?" I asked the man sitting beside me.

"We can make an exception for the great soldier." He says still looking straight ahead.

The drive from my house to the camp took us three hours. And the more military signs I see along the highway the more my heart pounds against my ribcage. I was secretly preparing myself to be brought to the intensive care unit or worst the funeral house as we rolled inside the compound. I can't help but be betrayed of the fact they never mentioned her state, even Aunt Lillian.

I was still deep in the scenarios inside my head when Mr. Harvey cleared his throat and I noticed that we're already in front of the home for the veterans.

"She's inside." He nodded me towards the entrance. He escorted me to the lobby where a woman wearing a doctor's uniform was waiting for me.

"You must be Kara?" She smiles as Mr. Harvey left us.

"Yes, and seriously now, how was she?"

"She's fine, but she's still in shock and wouldn't calm down without sedatives. She was traumatized and would always ask for you since she arrived. Other than that she's psychologically stable, she remembers what she's suppose to remember."

"What about her family?"

"They're with her until last night, but her agitations and mood swings grew by the hour she's not seeing you."

"So that's why her superior personally fetched me?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Harvey is former Colonel Luthor's best friend actually. He's one of Lena's godfather."

"I'm sorry you are?"

"I'm Alice Harvey, Lena's colleague."

"You're a Harvey?"

"He's my dad." The doctor smiles as we stopped outside a room.

"We're here, she's alone inside. You can come in when you're ready. We'll just be waiting outside if ever she becomes uncomfortable." She warns.

“Thanks.” I nodded.

I took a deep breath before turning the door knob I was tightly clutching. The door opened to a simple, well lighted room with floor to ceiling windows facing a garden. Lena was outside the veranda sitting on one of the patio chairs. She was casually dressed.

"Lena?" I called out a few feet away from the sliding window. She did not respond at first so I walked a bit closer.

"Love? It's me Kara, I'm here now." I said feeling the lump on my throat and the stinging of my eyes again.

When I reached her, I instantly noticed the scars forming on both of her wrist, maybe from restraints. She got bruises on her arms and thighs and her right hand was bandaged. I slowly sat down on the chair next to her.

"Lena." I softly said as I tried reaching out to her, she instinctively pull her arm away from my hand and looked at me. She stopped and stared maybe still trying to remember who I was or how I looked like.

"It's me honey." I said tears rolling down my cheeks. Her expression soften from being agitated to unsure.

"I'm here now, I'll take you home." I smiled as I offered my hand to her. She reluctantly looked at it and back to my eyes again. She shifted to fully face me and slowly lifted her left hand, against my cheek.

"Kara." She deeply husked upon recognition and I was only able to nod. She suddenly pulled me harshly into a hug and although surprised I was able to hug her back finally.

"Kara." She sighed as her hug tightened around me

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**March 2017**

The battle against Lena's trauma and mood swings was most difficult in the first month, she would have nightmares every night, she can be very sensitive with what people tell her, she easily switches moods from being sweet, snob, and irritated.

We spent most of our first month together in my house, I was literally taking care of her though Aunt Lillian and Lex visits every weekends. Her friends also made it a habit to be around her because Dr. Harvey said it would be better for her to be surrounded with people who'll make her feel safe as much as possible.

It was around November 2016 when I asked her to come home with me in Wilmington I also talked to Aunt Lillian and Lex and they agreed with my plan of selling my house here in Metropolis and to have one of our villas that's part of our cottages to be renovated for our own. And since our cottage business started striving again along with the other businesses there when the Matthews’ moved out of the office I was more confident of going home.

Lena was back to normal by our first Christmas together, we celebrated the holidays with our family and friends in one space and we've never been happier. It was New Year when Lena asked me to marry her.

It was a simple beach wedding right in front of our new house. Lena's grandparents, uncles and aunts were all present, of course there's Aunt Lillian and Lex and our friends, Lucy, Adam and Gerald came home especially for our wedding, while Winn was with his wife, Eve with Patrick and Maggie with the new girl in town Toby. On my side, well there's just mom, Alex and current girlfriend, Sam.

Life was simple for us, as simple as we want it to be right from the start. Since Lena's retirement fund was approved and we're both hands on to the bed and breakfast with the increasing number of tourists every month we now spend our everyday literally together and we both don't mind at all.

"Honey! Breakfast!" Lena shouted from the kitchen, she's making us breakfast everyday actually.

"Heard yah!" I called out as I jogged downstairs. I found her shaking from side to side in front of the stove while she's flipping pancakes.

"Someone's in a good mood." I mentioned as I sat down by our table for four.

"Is it just me? Aren't you excited for today?"

"Of course I am. So let's finish breakfast and wait for them outside." I said and she instantly nodded.

We spent the morning lazy as usual, we showered together after washing the dishes and we decided to sit by our front porch by nine in the morning.

"Do you think they'll arrive any minute now?" Lena asks she's been pacing from left to right in front of me for half an hour now.

"Love, I'm sure they're near." I assured her and just in time a black BMW stopped by our wide lawn and Lena turned to me and nodded for me to come with her.

We walked hand in hand towards the car as two doors opened. Toby the social worker and Maggie's girlfriend came out first followed by the smaller figure.

"It's a girl." I said as I saw a five to six year old girl in a pink sweater and jeans quietly almost shyly following Toby.

"Hi Lena, Kara." Toby greeted

"Hi Toby." Lena smiled as they shake hands.

"Hello, how are you? What's your name? I'm Kara." I turned to the brunette little girl beside Toby.

"I'm fine, I'm Lori. Are you my new mommy?"

"Yes, is it okay for you to have two mommies?" Lena asked, Lori shifted looks with Lena and me before smiling widely and nodding.

"Do you want to go inside the house?" I asked as offered my hand to her, which she instantly took. She looked at Lena who slightly frowned. Lori then offered her hand to Lena and my wife smiled from ear to ear.

"You know what your room’s color is?" Lena enthuse as we walk towards the house.

"Pink?"

"Yes! Because we heard that it is your favorite color." Lena exclaimes.

"Can we swim in the beach too?"

"Of course, your mommy Kara will teach you how to swim." Lena giggles.

It was never easy but the whole journey to this day was all worth it. Lena was right when she told me that everything will fall into their proper places at the right time. Us humans we have those days in our lives we hold dear and always want remember.

For me there are four days I will surely remember for the rest of my life. One was meeting Lena for the first time, Second was seeing her safe and sound at the veterans' home, third was our wedding day and fourth is today because we finally have our family completed by Lori.

We have all kinds of days good and bad. Restless and lazy days, happy and sad, epic and fail, but this day, this one certain day is for us.

"Mommy Kara! Let's go to the beach!" Lena and Lori both shouted by the back porch they're both wearing muscle tees and shorts. Lori was wearing Lena's and I can't help but laugh.

"Coming! Race to the shore!" I exclaimed as I ran passed them, I heard them shuffled behind me telling me how unfair I was for taking advantage of my beauty using it as a deceiving tactic and we all laugh.


End file.
